15 Days to Freedom
by smearychalice
Summary: It's been 4 years since John Silver and Jim returned from Treasure Planet. Once Jim graduated the Academy he got John Silver pardoned and for the past 3 years the two have been commandeering their own crew, escorting royalty to and from the planets. But when John encounters this princess, she rattles things up a bit. Will he be able to keep his promise and deliver her in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**OMGIFINALLYGOTTHENERVETOPOSTTHIS.**

 **Whew. Deep Breath. Okay. This is an idea that has been stuck in my head for the past two years, and I have been working on writing it out for the past year. I have never wrote ANY fanfiction before, so I am trying to make sure that everything is executed PERFECTLY!**

 **PLEASE send me any critiques/tips for this chapter, I am completely open to anyones perspective :)**

 **All characters belong to their respective owners, Anastasia Marie Clearwater is a creation of my own :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"ANASTASIA MARIE CLEARWATER! If you don't get your pretty little self up right this minute, so help me!"

I shot out of my closet after this final threat from Emily. I was busy trying to hide my bow and arrow from that mornings hunt when her persistent banging started. Only when I was sure everything was safely hidden, I threw a dress on, ran over to the mirror to check my appearance, and after every curl was in place I opened the door.

"Sorry Emily..I-"

Opening the door, there stood my head Lady in Waiting, hand raised to knock and prepared to unleash another onslaught of threats.

"Princess, why on earth did you take so long to answer? And why is your door even locked?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"I was just practicing the new needle point stitches I learned yesterday. You know how focused I can be when I concentrate" I smiled innocently.

She looked me up and down while I silently prayed she wouldn't ask for proof.

"Very well," she sighed "At least you are up and ready. You know how your mother Queen Attina values punctuality, especially on days as important as today."

Following Emily down the hall, I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had been dreading this day for as long as I can remember. It was fifteen days before my twenty-fifth birthday, and today was my farewell party. There had been this tradition in my family, that started back when my Grandpa King Triton was just a boy. It's where all the daughters of the reigning king had to be married on exactly her twenty-fifth birthday. Being the oldest daughter of Queen Attina and King Regan, it was my turn to be traded off to some far off prince in hopes of uniting two kingdoms.

Any of my other 5 sisters would have killed to be in my place today, and I would kill to be able to trade places with them. I didn't want to be married off like some old broodmare, where my only expectation was to bear children, practice arts and crafts and bend to my husband's every whim. I wanted to travel, to be able to reach all the corners of the galaxy, and to shoot my bow and arrow whenever I pleased. In the middle of my own world, I accidentally bumped into one of the servants on their way to finish packing up my belongings.

"Umph! OH! I am SO sorry Jackson!" I apologized, once I realized just who it was I ran over.

"It's quite alright Anast-Your Highness." he corrected, trying not to sound too informal in front of Emily "After all these years I am pretty used to your daydream walking" he reassured.

Jackson had been my friend since we were two years old. He was the only one to know of me sneaking out in the early morning/late evenings to get some target practice in, or to just escape the palace walls for a bit. I didn't even want to fathom how once I left I wouldn't have that confidante anymore.

"Your Highness, would you PLEASE try and keep up?" Emily huffed "Your Mother and Father are waiting for you in the banquet hall, they have some last minute details they wish to share with you about the voyage."

"Sorry Jackson, but duty calls." I apologized.

Trying to keep my spirits from drowning in depression, I slipped into my princess mode and followed Emily back down the hall. If there was one thing that was irritating about being royalty, it was being the eldest child. I was responsible for setting the bar for my younger siblings; set it too high and you were seen as arrogant, set it too low and you were seen as an incompetent future ruler. It was an exhausting line that my parents had fought hard to teach me, and I am guessing since twenty five years has passed without any fiascoes, that I was doing a pretty good job of following the tight rope.

We came upon the colossal door that lead into the banquet hall. Once my arrival was announced, I glided across the room to dip into a deep curtsy in front of my parents.

"Good Morning Mother and Father." I quipped, trying to keep my annoyance of my current situation out of my voice.

"Good Morning dear," My mother replied, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Have a seat Anastasia. We have much to discuss of today's festivities, as well as your future journey." my Father grumbled. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was in no mood for disobedience.

I took my place to the right of my father, thanking the servant for pulling out my chair, and eloquently sat down to await for breakfast to begin. Two things I have learned about my parents, especially with my father, is to be an effective ruler you must keep a level head and your personal opinions to yourself. That and they loved formality, pomp and circumstance, the whole nine yards. I've never had a personal relationship with my parents, every encounter with them for as long as I can remember felt strictly business-like. If we're being completely honest here, my Aunt Ariel and Uncle Eric felt more like parents to me, with their daughter Melody being like my little sister.

Once the first plates of breakfast were sat in front of us, my father cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"Anastasia, there has been a change in plans for your traveling arrangements to the kingdom of Montressor"

My head shot up, excitement which he could read clearly all over my face. Before I could even think to speak, he held his hand up.

"Now don't think for a second that your leaving today is postponed because that is not the case at all. We have a strict schedule we have to keep in order to ensure that you are in Montressor by your birthday."

Trying to keep my disappointment in check, I replied "Of course not Father. What sort of changes have occurred?"

"Well" he said "the original ship and captain that was supposed to carry you has been sent to Denmark for your cousin Princess Melody's eighteenth birthday. Your Uncle Eric has recommended another equally qualified captain to take you to Montressor to meet your future husband."

"Well then" I said, demurely patting my mouth with my napkin "May I ask who would be accompanying me then?"

"A captain that goes by the name of John Silver"

At this point, I had to choke down a piece of ham and cheese omelet and a servant quickly came to refill my glass so I could wash it down. Once I had calmed myself I asked "Do you mean THE John Silver? As in the cyborg pirate that tried to take over a ship to steal a treasure?"

"Yes Anastasia. That is the very one." he replied cooly.

"Father, you know I trust yours and Uncle's decision, but are you sure-"

He hastily cut me off "Anastasia, do you really think that I would just throw you into the hands of some would be pirate that would harm or even kill you? You as well as the rest of the galaxy knows that the man saved the entire crew of the RLS Legacy at the end of the mission. Ever since then he has been a privateer for many monarchs in many kingdoms. Your Uncle has even worked with the man personally and has had nothing but praises for him. If I say he is qualified to transport my eldest daughter to her wedding, then I expect no argument."

" _Of course you don't expect any argument_ " I thought to myself " _Only thing you expect out of any of your daughters is a grandson and an embroidered pillow."_

"Also" he continued "I was able to squeeze in a few days for you to stop at a couple of ports as well as Melody's birthday party. I know you would like to buy some new outfits, and I think a visit with your cousin would do you some good."

I kept my eyes glued to my plate to keep them from rolling at his last statement. Of course I was excited to see Melody, but it annoyed me to no end that my father really thought I was as materialistic as my own siblings. Never in my wildest dreams would I tell the man that I owned more pairs of shorts and pants that I did ball gowns and heels.

"Thank you father" I replied "I know it must have been tough to schedule the extra stops in, but I appreciate you doing so."

He waved off my thanks "It is the least I can do Anastasia. I know you are going to make us all very proud on your new venture."

I tried not to take that last comment too personal. Me being the best shot in town, or being the best violinist in the kingdom should have cause for some praise I thought.

Instead, I asked "So when will I meet this Captain John Silver? I would like to make his acquaintance before we set sail tomorrow morning."

For the first time in the entire conversation, my mother answered me. "I'm sure you'll have a chance to meet him before you set off dear. Right now he is at the docks making final preparations for the voyage."

"Very well." I replied. "Mother, Father, if you don't mind may I be excused? I wish to spend the rest of the day sorting my luggage and saying goodbye to my sisters."

"Of course." Father said "We will see you tonight at the banquet."

I rose from the table, and tried to keep from running out of that room as fast as I could. _You actually were able to keep your cool the entire time Ana!_ I thought to myself, as I hurried down to the corridor back towards my room.

It took me longer than usual to get back to my side of the castle, I kept getting goodbyes and farewells from the palace staff, but once I got there I was about to have a panic attack. I had meant to keep Father and Mother's conversation much shorter so I could get back in time to sneak my pants, shorts, boots and tank tops into some luggage without anyone else seeing. Being seen in possession of such commoner clothing would have been a huge problem and would lead to suspicion about what else I could have.

The night before I had arranged my secret stash into a special bag, that way all I had to do was stuff it in a trunk and throw a few gowns over it. When I went to go find it I immediately started to panic. _Where on earth could it be?! I can't leave without my hunting clothes!_ Running to my closet, I reassured my self that at least my bow and arrows were still there. That was when Jackson surprised me.

"Looking for this?" he whispered, holding up the secret bag.

"Oh my God Jackson, don't EVER scare me like that again!" I breathed

"I made sure I was the first one in here. I got it out of the way before anyone else could see it." he grinned "After everyone leaves I'll be sure it gets put at the bottom of the biggest trunk."

"Jackson, you are my guardian angel. What am I ever going to do without you?" I said.

This strange look fell over his face, and it was then that I could tell that he had so much more that he wanted to say. I myself, started getting choked up at the realization that this would be the last morning we would spend together probably for the rest of my life. Once a daughter of the king was married off, there wasn't too many reasons why she would be coming back home.

"This isn't goodbye just yet Jacks" I choked out, "We still have the party tonight. Speaking of that, I better finish packing so I can start getting ready."

"Of course Ana. I'll see you later." Jackson mumbled, disappointed that I didn't really give him a chance to speak.

After giving him a quick hug, I slipped back out to my room grabbing some last minute items that I would be carrying on my person once I got on the ship. Once everything was together, I sat it by my window and instructed a servant that it was to stay while the rest of the luggage could be brought downstairs. Taking one last survey around the room, I was satisfied that I had collected everything I would need. I ran off to the dressing parlor down the hall so I could start the agonizing primping process for tonight's ball.

Countless hours later I was lined up with my sisters ready to go downstairs. I had hoped to get a chance to meet the Captain before the actual ball started; I was still painfully awkward with introductions so the least amount of witnesses present the better. On the way to the ballroom, Mother had came and told me that Mr. Silver had some last minute issues come up and that once they were taken care of he would join the party later.

I tried to not let this delay add on to my stress. I had heard so much about the man that I was anxious to see what he was really like, add that to the fact I was leaving my home in twelve hours and my nerves were close to the breaking point.

I had managed to catch the first glimpse of myself in a mirror on our way downstairs. Looking in that glass, I closely examined the woman peering back at me. My whole life, I've been told I resemble my grandmother Athena more than either of my parents. Only difference between me and her is my hair held a deeper red and a tighter curl, while her's held more of a copper tone and a loose wave. My eyes, big and terrified in that moment, held my fathers color; the famous Clearwater blue. Standing there it hit me like a tidal wave, I am leaving home forever. I didn't feel excitement, or fear, but dread. I was essentially being transferred from one gilded cage to another.

"Come on Anastasia. You will be the first one presented and it's time to get in our places." My mother whispered to me.

"Annie!" My youngest sister Alice came running up to me. Alice was only six years old, so strict royal decorum wasn't expected from her yet. I knelt down to see what was the matter.

"I just saw the cyborg man! He just finished introducing himself to Daddy!" she breathed excitedly.

"Alice! Get to your place in line. This is no time for gossip with your big sister." Mother chastised while ushering her to the back of the line.

Hearing the fanfare begin, I squared my shoulders and prepared to be formally presented to nine hundred some-odd guests. I tried to focus on the music so I could hear my cue for when the curtain opened, but that focus didn't last very long. _Don't freak out Anastasia,_ I thought. _You've done this hundreds of times, it is just like every other time. Do like what Jackson taught you, breathe in...and now out._ From the outside looking in, I looked every bit of a composed princess as was expected of me, but as I took down those steps I felt like I was a mirror shattering.

Once I was safely on solid ground, I began nodding in acknowledgment to random guests, but instead of looking into their faces I was scanning the crowd for Captain Silver. I am sure with it being the night before our two week journey, he had plenty of other preparations that needed to be attended to and would much rather be doing that than attending this stuffy ball. The sooner I could get the introductions over with the sooner I can get this nagging feeling off my back.

I still don't know how I knew to turn the direction that I did, but my eyes glanced to the farthest corner of the room. Out of nine hundred people and an entire ballroom away, I found him. Looking into his glowing eye, I felt a shot of thunder go through me and glued me to my spot. After what felt like an eternity of rudely staring, the electricity let go of my feet and I was able to walk over to him. " _What the hell was that about?"_ I wondered to myself, " _I've never felt THAT about meeting someone before."_

By the time I reached him, I was gasping for a breath. I didn't really know what to expect, but I certainly wasn't expecting to NOT feel nervous. This was actual excitement shooting through my veins. He was dressed casually in a white linen shirt, striped pants and had a long black trench coat on, with one sleeve cut off to make room for his mechanical arm. He looked me up and down with an appraising stare, and when he seemed satisfied bowed and offered his metal hand out to me.

"So, ye must be the lass I'm escortin' to Montressor then, eh?" He winked at me. "Pleased to be makin' your aquaintance, the name's Cap'n Silver."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **This chapter was MUCH more difficult to write than the first one which is why it is much shorter. I tried to portray events from Silver's POV while catching his accent without it turning into a grammatical mess. I've read some stories where his 'accent' is done too exactly where you can't understand anything, and some where it isn't in there at all. After this chapter though it got a bit easier typing in his accent, so the should be getting a bit longer :) Hopefully this is a nice balance where you can get what is going on, while still hearing that old John Silver twang in there ;)**

 **Please leave comments, critiques, suggestions! I love hearing everyone's feedback :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

When the trumpets started blarin', I made my way towards the doors. Since I'd already spoke to his majesty I needed to sneak back to me ship, I still had to have an important word with me crew. Before I could escape, this big ol' curtain at the top o' the stairs yanked open, and out she stepped in all her glory. I knew right away this was the princess I was haulin' but I didn't expect to see what I was seein' now.

I've already escorted me fair share of important people, and every one o' em were the same. Self righteous, self absorbed boat brained twits that were never thankful for a single t'ing, but she seemed different. She was a mighty sight glidin' down t'ose stairs, and she greeted every subject by name wit' a genuine smile. She was definitely the Granddaughter of Triton, you could see it in t'e way she carried herself. Once she hit t'e bottom, she started glancin around a lookin. I was about ready to skip outta there, when I saw her lookin straight at me from across the other side of t'e room. Once those eyes hit me a shock held me right where I stood. _What t'e Devil_ I thought to meself. _Just what I need, t'ese ol' gears goin' crazy t'e night before this trip._

Pushing all those thoughts out of me head, she finally made her way over to where I stood. The closer she got t'e more t'e feelin' melted away, but I could still feel t'e after effects of it. I offered my mechanical hand out to her out of habit, not taking into account that she might be a bit nervous to touch it just yet.

"So, ye must be t'e one I'm escortin' to Montressor then, eh?" I winked at her "Pleased to be makin' yer aquaintance, t'e name's Silver."

The lass turned all red to the face, probably a bit shaken up wit' my informality. In an instant, she took my hand in confidence, not a trace of fear or nerves showin' on her face.

"Why yes, My name is Anastasia Clearwater, but you may call me Ana." she choked out. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Captain."

"Oh your majesty, the pleasure be all mine" I assured her "and might I say how beautiful ya look t'is fine evenin'? Why I t'ink it's safe to say yer t'e handsomest lass in the room t'is evenin."

Her face flushed red again "You flatter me Captain. I really do appreciate you taking the time to make such a long journey on my behalf."

"Tis no trouble at all ma'am. Yer Uncle Eric is a fine man and cap'n, it would be my pleasure to be able to help him out wit' such a task" I bowed again. T'is one t'ing I'm good at is cozyin up to lass opened up her mouth to start talkin', when out o' nowhere this little girl came runnin t'rough to us.

"Annie! I told you the cyborg man was here! Isn't his arm SO COOL?!" She stared in wonder.

"ALICE!" the princess whispered, "Don't talk about people when they are right in front of you, it is very rude!"

I leaned down to the little girls level "Aw, 'tis quite alright. T'is hunk of metal can take some getting used to but it does come in mighty handy." I reassured her with a wink. Lil one could 'ave passed for the princess's own daughter. They were nearly t'e same in every way, only difference was Anastasia's gown was a royal blue while Alice's was an emerald green. She quickly ran off to play wit' some o' her friends, then t'e princess quickly turned to me.

"I am so sorry. Alice is only six, so she has yet to realize what a filter is yet." the princess laughed nervously.

"T'is not'in to worry about yer highness, I've received me fair share o' comments that were far worse. I really hate to cut t'is introduction short, but I best be getting back to me ship. Want to make sure everyt'ing is ready for tomorrow mornin's launch." I said.

"Oh, of course!" she replied, disappointment shinin' in her eyes "I will be retiring on my own soon anyway, these big shindigs can get boring after awhile. Is there a specific time I need to be at the dock?"

"We are set to sail at seven AM, so best be getting' there by six to get all yer things loaded." I half expected an argument out o' the lass. If there is one t'ing royalty hates is being somewhere before dawn.

"Six AM it is then." She curtsied, "I hope you have a good rest of your night Captain Silver"

"You as well lass," I tipped my hat to her, half dumbfounded. _Well maybe she won't be as difficult as t'e others, t'is lil trip may work out as planned after all._ Finally out of the company of t'em high falutin sissys, I felt I could catch me breath again. _Hopefully that distractin' shockin' business won't be happenin' t'e whole way. Better stop by t'e shop to have t'ese ol' gears a looked at._

I wandered down the dock lookin' for the repairman that was famous for workin' his magic on us cyborgs. As I was searchin, I thought back to my first impression of t'e princess. She really is quite a beauty, even more so compared to the one's I've transported before. It's goin' to be tough keepin' her safe from t'e crew I have workin for me now.

It was difficult seein' the signs in t'is light, so searchin' with my mechanical eye I finally found t'e one I was lookin' for. After knockin' on t'e door, t'is ol' man as old as father time carefully cracked it open. Seein' t'at it was me, he swung it open in a welcomin' flourish

"Ah! Silver my boy!" he hollered "I haven't seen you in awhile. I would ask how you've been but seeing as how you're visiting at this hour I am going to assume not so great."

"It's always a treat to see ya Ralph, but tis true. These ol' gears have seen better days" I admitted. I ducked through t'e doorway and followed him to t'e back, tryin' my best not to knock anyt'ing down on my way. "Earlier today, I felt t'ese electrical pulses goin' through me. I ain't ever felt 'em before, so I just wanted to make sure I wasn't 'bout to short circuit with me hardware."

"Well let's just take a look-see here, and check what could be goin' on" he said. He turned and started pullin' out all these gizmos and gadgets. "You know the drill, have a seat so we can take a peek."

I nervously sat in t'e examination chair. I had complete faith in Ralph, but it didn't change t'e fact that it hurt like t'e dickens whenever I had to get maintenance done. Two hours and a few curses later, Ralph started tightenin' bolts back into place and puttin' t'ings away.

"Well?" I asked "Anyt'ing seem amiss?"

"Nope." Ralph quipped.

"What'dya mean nope?!" I hollered "I felt t'at shock go through me Ralph! I am 'bout to be responsible for a princess's well bein' for two weeks, I can't 'ave my toys goin' haywire."

Ralph just gave me this dead stare. "Silver, I have taken apart every nut, bolt, and spring. I have greased up every cog, gear, and hinge. I even double checked the covering on every inch of wiring, and it is safe to say that other than needing a splash of oil, everything seems to be in working order. When did you feel the shock and how long did it last?"

"Well it happened 'bout twenty minutes before I got here. It only lasted a few seconds maybe a minute, but I could hardly move until it passed." I answered, rubbin t'e soreness out of me gears.

"And what exactly were you doing when it happened? Did you feel it coming on or was it out of nowhere?"

"I was just standin' t'ere waitin' to be introduced to me new charge. It came out o' no where, like lightnin' had struck me where I stood." I muttered.

"Hmm," Ralph pondered, strokin' t'at long beard of his. "I think I might know what the problem is."

"Ya do?!" I asked "Great! How long till t'e part comes in?"

Ralph bursted out laughin' and put his hands up "Woah-ho there Mr. Silver. I said I MIGHT know what the problem is, not that I had a solution."

"Oh, well out wit' it already!" If t'ere was one t'ing Ralph knew about me, it's t'at I was not one for playin' word games.

Exasperated he answered"Come on Silver! You're going to tell me that a person doesn't get shocked when they meet their 'love at first sight'?"

When he muttered t'ose words, I nearly died. I had gotten up to take a pull off his whiskey to help with the pain from his pokin' around, t'at whiskey was now spit out all over t'e floor.

"You've lost it Ralph. Yer finally divin' off t'e deep end."

"I'm being serious! Just hear me out for a minute." he sat me down wit' a fresh glass and a refill "You've been with many beautiful women yourself, this one leaves you speechless before she even has a chance to talk to you and you mean to tell me that it isn't because you love her?"

Slammin' down t'e glass after my third drink I looked at him square in t'e face. "Ralph. I am telling you it isn't because I love her. I don't even know t'e lass for crying out loud. How am I supposed to know that t'e shock is from her anyways?"

"Tell me when is the last time you had 'electrical problems' with your hard wear son." he asked. When I didn't come up wit' an answer he laughed, "Exactly. You've had your upgrades for over eight years now and have never had any problems with it. The first time you have an issue is when you're meeting this girl."

"Ralph. I don't love her, I don't even know her." I started pourin' myself another drink.

"Yeah well, sometimes when two people meet it's like their souls recognize each other. I swear you would think you could see sparks flying between the two." Ralph said, obviously deep in thought.

"Well, I've been in t'is Etherium for t'e past thirty five years. If I haven't met t'at special one by now with all of t'e creatures I've met I highly doubt that she is even out t'ere." Standin' up I started to make me way to t'e front of t'e store.

Following me out Ralph clasped me on t'e shoulder wit' his usual wide grin "Just be careful John, some of the biggest men have been brought down by beautiful women."

"Now Ralph, you know I ain't got no time for none of t'ose games. I am certain that t'e last t'ing that would shake John Silver is some random lil lass" I threw my coat back on, laid the money down on t'e table and turned to leave. "I appreciate yer help, but I got to get goin'. We're set to leave first t'ing tomorrow mornin'"

Ralph walked me to t'e door. "Glad that I could be of some assistance, and keep in mind what I said about that new lady in your life. There is always one special someone out there that can knock a man to his knees, this lady just might be the one to knock you down a few notches" he winked.

I was anxious to get out of t'at tiny lil shop. _What nonsense was he talkin about? T'ere ain't no way I've gone soft enough to fall for any woman in t'is galaxy._ By t'e time I made it back to t'e ship everyt'ing was dead quiet. T'is was me favorite time o' night, where I could just stare out to t'e stars and get lost for a lil while.

I was 'bout halfway done wit' my pipe when I heard Jimbo walk up behind me. Once he graduated from t'at academy o' his, he was wantin' to get out o' town just about as bad as any man. I was t'ere, along wit' his mother and that Dr. Delbert on his graduation day, and I had never been so proud of someone before in me life. Seein' him up on t'at stage glowin' like a solar fire was worth potential imprisonment. Thankfully t'at day Captain Amelia granted me her pardon, and me and Jim set off to start our own Privateer business.

I snapped back out o' my day dreamin when Jimbo asked "Did you get to meet the new self entitled brat?"

"Sure did. Except she don't act self entitled, nor a brat." I muttered, blowin' smoke into t'e cool night air.

"Great." he grumbled. "The last thing we need is a princess that is hard to hate. You know how these men are, it's going to be hard enough to keep a pretty woman safe, much less a pretty one that is also nice."

"I know Jimbo, I know." I signed "I've already got me speech planned out. These bunch o' blubberin' idiots better know better than to cross their Cap'n."

I walked off before Jim could even t'ink to bring up anymore valid points. I had to have a word wit' everyone before t'e princess came aboard tomorrow, t'e sooner we were all on t'e same page t'e better. I gave strict orders for everyone to get to bed at a decent hour, but by t'e sounds of t'e drinks pourin' it obviously wasn't happenin that way. When I stepped into t'e room, all of t'e laughin or story tellin came to a stop, and all eyes fell on me.

"Well gentlemen, what do we have goin' on here?" I asked, everyone holdin' their breath. "Now I have to have a word wit' all o' ya. I don't want any violations happenin against her majesty. I don't want anyone tellin her about this prince we are deliverin' her to, and I sure as hell don't want anyone tryin to be best friends wit' her. She is strictly under my care, and I will not have anyone else dealin wit' her but me or Jimbo. " I noticed out of the corner of me eye my newest member, Zach, had t'is sick grin on his face. One quick laser glance got his attention and he fell back in line wit' t'e others. "If anyone dares to disobey my orders, well, you all seen w'at happened to t'e last blubberin idiot t'at made T'AT mistake. Am I undersood?"

"Aye cap'n" they all muttered. Thankfully they seemed a bit more tame than t'e last lot I had workin' for me, except Zach seemed a bit too excited to be havin' female company on board.

"Good. Now get ya sorry selves to bed. I don't want to hear an ounce o' complainin when it's time to get up tomorrow." I stomped back up t'e stairs. Passing Jimbo on t'e way out, I could see t'e look in his eyes. _He's t'inkin t'e same blasted t'ings as Ralph was._

"Since when did you get so protective over some girl you don't even know?" Jim asked once we were out of earshot.

"Since I'm getting' paid a lot o' money to have her delivered in one piece."

"Are you sure that's the only reason? All of the other customers paid good money too. We are escorting royalty after all." I looked and Jimbo had t'is smug look on his face.

"I'm getting' paid a lot more than usual to drop t'is one off. Just stick to t'e plan Jim, T'e sooner t'is trip is over t'e sooner we can move on to t'e next one." I grumbled, brushin' past him to get to me stateroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter 3 is ready to go! I plan on posting every** ** _Monday_** **and** ** _Wednesday_** **since I am a few chapters ahead. Fingers crossed that life doesn't happen and we can stay on schedule ;)**

 **Let me know how you guys are liking things so far! Thanks for all the kind words :)**

* * *

"We are set to sail at seven AM, so best be gettin' there by six to get all yer things loaded." Captain told me. I could tell he was holding his breath for some reason.

"Six AM it is then" I curtsied, seeing his eyes widen in surprise. "I hope you have a good rest of your night Captain Silver."

"You as well lass," he tipped his hat, looking thoroughly confused. As he walked away I could feel the tiny sparks start to slip out of my bones. Watching him walk out the door, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I didn't get a better impression of him. _You're going to be spending two weeks in space with the man, there is plenty of time to get to know him on the way to Montressor._ Pushing my thoughts away, I slipped back into my hostess role and started mingling with the visitors.

I had only gotten through visiting with about a quarter of the guests when the bells chimed. I looked up to the clock at the head of the stairs and was surprised to see it was already eleven PM. I quickly excused myself from my current conversation and set out in search of my parents. I wanted to get to bed at a decent hour to ensure I would wake up in time for tomorrow.

Catching the glint of my fathers crown, I found both him and my mother conversing with some foreign dignitary. Seeing me head their direction, my parents excused themselves from the man and met up with me.

"Father, Mother", I curtsied "I would like to excuse myself from the remainder of the festivities, I want to make sure I have enough rest for tomorrow's departure."

I could see Father preparing a 'No', but Mother gently put her hand on his arm and stepped forward. "Of course dear, we understand." she reassured, "Be sure to deliver your farewell address to your people."

I gaped, knots tying in my stomach instantly. "Mother, surely this isn't a formal enough occasion to warrant a farewell speech." I didn't want to be shoved in the spotlight, I just wanted to hurry and get to bed.

"Anastasia, you are future Queen of Montressor. It's high time you stepped up to fulfill your royal duties without having to be forced to do so." Father hissed.

Shooting Father a defiant look, I could see him square his jaw. "Fine." I gritted. Signaling to the musicians to put a hold to the music, I walked my way to the head of the staircase. Forcing my nerves to settle, I waited until all eyes were my way.

"Good citizens of Atlantica, visiting dignitaries, close friends,and family; I would like to personally thank every one of you for taking time to attend this wonderful farewell party. I know many of you I won't see again, but I wish you all to know that I carry every one of you in my heart as I embark on this journey. I hope my action will make not just my parents, but every one here in this room proud. I bid the all a hearty farewell."

I watched the waves of people bow or curtsy as I turned to make my exit. I could see my parents wanting to have a word, but I pushed past them and didn't give them the chance. I had about enough of the forcing me into uncomfortable situations. I understand, I am future Queen and I would have to know how to handle myself in public situations but I could tell by the strange looks I was getting this occasion didn't require a departing speech.

Flying through the corridors I was breathless when I finally reached my door. Slamming it shut behind me, I slumped to the floor relieved to be in my sanctuary. Sitting there on the cold stone, I looked around my room for the first time since this morning. It was no longer the warm, cozy escape that I had fell to love. Instead it was cold and empty, devoid of any precious items that held memories of my past twenty four years. Leaning on that door it finally hit me like a tidal wave.

 _This is the last night I will be here. No more hunts, target practice, Alice, Emily, Jackson, nothing that is familiar. I am going to be stuck in a foreign land married so some man I have never even met surrounded by people I don't even know._ I took a deep breath and laid my head on my knees, I knew where this thought process was going to take me and I couldn't afford to get cold feet now. Keeping my eyes closed, my throat started burning from keeping the tears from falling.

 _Just let it go. There isn't anyone here you have to hold it together for,_ so I did just that. I couldn't remember the last time I just let everything out, but I had to admit it felt good. After a few minutes, I pulled it together and drug my self to my bathroom to clean up. _There isn't any use having a pity party. Might as well get some sleep, definitely going to need it tomorrow._

While the shower was heating up I unlaced my gown and let it fall to a heap on the tile. Taking a good deep breath, I rolled my shoulders trying to rid the ache from the weight of the dress. When the hot water hit my muscles I could feel the tension melt away. I stood there under the stream thinking about what laid ahead of me.

 _Captain Silver._ I hadn't allowed myself to really wonder what that shock to my body was aboutwhen I first saw him. I usually got anxious about meeting new people, but nothing that was a debilitating as that. _Maybe it's because he is a cyborg, yeah that has to be it._ Just from what I could tell by first impressions was he definitely a charmer, now if that was true flattery or blowing smoke I guess I would find out soon.

Getting frustrated at how much I didn't know about the Captain or about my situation I shut the shower off and stepped back into my room. I didn't want to take another look around and risk another crying episode, so I just crawled in my cool sheets. I was worried it would be a hassle to get to sleep, but thankfully I slipped away without any problems.

When I woke up the next morning I was happy to feel the weight of yesterdays emotions had all lifted away. I could tell since it was still dark outside that I had quite a bit of time before I had to leave, so I took advantage of this last bit of freedom to get some target practice in. Throwing a tank top, trousers and my hunting boots on, I slipped out in the corridor and ran towards the castle gates.

In the light of the early dawn I aimed another arrow into the hay bale target. Taking a deep breath and steadying myself, I let the arrow fly right to the center. _Now THIS is the only therapy a girl could ever need_. I kept shooting one arrow after another; and only until I could barely draw back did I decide to head back and get ready for the day.

I didn't bother trying to sneak my way back into my room, this was my last day here and honestly I could care less who saw me traipsing around in pants. I let the early morning breeze blow through my braid, enjoying the chills that it sent down my spine. Thankfully, the palace wasn't completely awake so there wasn't too many witnesses to see my current outfit. When I arrived back to my room, I spotted Emily about to knock on the door.

"Good Morning Emily," I greeted, seeing her jump a little. When she turned around I thought her eyes would bug out of her head.

"Your Highness! What are you wearing? And why are you carrying th-that thing?" She shouted, glancing nervously at my bow.

"This is completely unbecoming of a future queen, what on earth would your parents think if they saw you right now?"

Rolling my eyes I flew open my door "Honestly Emily, I am not too concerned what Father or Mother would think about my choice of clothes. I have bigger things to worry about than if I am dolled up to their satisfaction." Striding to my closet, I pulled a simple dress out and threw it over my tank top and trousers. _This should be enough to get past Father. As soon as we launch the ship I can take the blasted thing off._

"Princess, I don't think it is wise to be leaving your family on such a sour note." Emily ventured, she could tell that I was in a mood.

I turned and squeezed her hand, I could tell she was only worried about me. "Thank you Emily, but I would like for a day to be done without pomp and circumstance for once, and today is that perfect day. Would you mind going and seeing if my breakfast is ready? I want to make sure I can make it to the docks on time."

"Sure. Just please be courteous to your parents, today is just as hard on them as it is on you." She sighed and walked away.

Only when I heard the door shut did I toss my bow and arrows into the trunk that would be staying with me throughout the trip. _There is no way I am going to be stuck on a ship full of men with no way to protect myself._ After I packed the rest of my last minute things into my chest, I drug it across the room to sit by the door. Picking up the skirt of my dress, I ran downstairs to the dining hall to breakfast. I specifically asked my mother for my last meal home to be just a family affair, but I was surprised that she listened when I walked into the hall and saw just my sisters and my parents sitting around the table.

"ANNIE!" Alice screamed, launching her self to clutch around my middle. "I didn't think you would ever come down!"

"It's only 5:30 Alice, how much earlier would you want me down here?" I chuckled.

"I dunno, I just wanted to spend as much time with you today as I could before you leave." she muttered. I knelt down and gave her a big hug, then picking her up I headed to the table to join the rest of my family.

Everyone exchanged a quick 'Good Morning' as I sat down getting ready to chow down. When I was finished loading my plate up, Father cleared his throat in preparation for another lecture. I scrunched up my shoulders, ready for any cutting comments he threw my way.

"Anastasia, I have heard from the staff about your little jaunt in the palace." he muttered I have already told you before that I will not have a daughter of mine jaunting around in public dressed as a man carrying a weapon like a common barbarian. I have told you before, people of our standing have no use for such useless objects."

My head shot up in defense, "I wasn't jaunting around the palace, I was going straight to my room. And a bow isn't a useless object. Besides someone of my standing should have enough knowledge of such barbaric weapons to be able to protect themselves." Shoving a piece of toast in my mouth, I geared up for yet another argument.

"Let me make something clear to you young lady," Father yelled standing up from the table, "as long as you reside in this castle you will abide by the rules of the king. When you reside in the castle in Montressor, you will abide by the rules of that king. I refuse to have my eldest daughter show up and make a fool out of herself and act as she wasn't raised with royal standards. It is your husband's job, as well as his royal guard, to keep you safe at all times. Your job is to produce an heir and keep the household running, not traipsing around cross dressing playing warrior."

At this point my patience with my Father was pretty much nonexistent, and I was starting to get angry. Nearly twenty five years of dealing with his close minded ignorance had killed whatever affection I held for my father.

"That's funny, because the first job Grandpa ever taught me was to learn how to defend yourself. He was King of the Ocean and he didn't have a problem having a weapon wielding barbarian of a granddaughter."

"I am obviously not like your grandfather Anastasia. I refuse to deal with such disobedi-" he shouted.

Shooting out of my chair I cut him off. "Damn right you're not like King Triton," As soon as the words left my mouth Father stared speechless,"The difference between you and Grandpa is he loved all of his children and grandchildren completely. He never thought we weren't good enough, he constantly supported our endeavors and was proud of all of our accomplishments. He always told me as long as I was doing what made me happy, then he was happy too. So yes, I completely agree you aren't like grandpa, nor will you ever be."

At the end of my speech I made my way around the table, hugging my sisters goodbye and slipping a whispered "Sorry" to my mother. The only thing I managed to give my father was a quick curtsy. Head held high I walked out of the silent room without a backwards glance.

After I made a quick stop to my room, I headed for the docks. Walking through the front gates I glanced down at my watch. _Good, it's only 5:45. I hope the captain doesn't mind me being a few minutes early._ I had to make sure I didn't out pace Jeffrey, the servant that was following me with my carry on trunk. I tried to convince the man that he didn't need to carry my single trunk, but I figured Father would punish him if I didn't let him help out.

After walking about five minutes, I began to wonder if I had passed the ship up. Trudging along I heard the Captain before I saw him. He sounded livid and was obviously in a heated argument with someone. Following his voice I finally found him, and the person he was yelling at was my father!

"Yer Majesty, I've already told ya, my ship can't handle t'e weight of all these trunks. Yer gonna have to sen 'em on anot'er ship to Montressor" Capitan Silver said defiantly, his eye glowing a bright red.

"If I am paying you to escort my daughter, then that entails all of her belongings as well! She is a member of royalty, she needs these clothes to display her status to her future husband!" Father bellowed.

"Look sir," Captain said stepping closer to Father, "I'm not willin' to sacrifice me whole ship and crew all for a lass to play dress-up for two weeks. Either you have t'ose trunks unloaded or ya daughter is out of an escort."

Father's eyes flared with anger, "As King of this realm I command you to-"

"Is there a problem here?" I interrupted, stepping between the two. I could tell it was about to go to blows if I didn't intervene in some way.

"This is men's business Anastasia, you wouldn't understand" Father barked.

"Well seein' how it's yer daughter's stuff we're discussin' then I say it is her business!" Captain challenged.

"Look here peasant!"

"What t'e hell did you just call me?!" Captain bowed up to Father ready to go to blows.

Panicked, I threw myself in between the two. "Will you both just calm down?" I screamed. I felt like I was being crushed in between two mountains. Instinctively my back pushed against the captain's chest while my hands were trying to keep my father out of reach from the captain. I had never been this close to a man before, and I could feel fireworks all up my back where the Captain unknowingly pushed against me.

"Anastasia." Father growled, "Move. Now."

"No! You are both grown men, you both need to solve this problem like grown men" I yelled.

"T'is is how grown men solve their problems lass" Captain gritted, seemingly blind by rage.

I could feel his chest tense up, probably getting ready to push me out of the way. I squeezed a hand in between myself and the captain and pushed on both his and Father's chest with all my strength. They both stumbled back a few feet, stunned looks on their faces.

"Damn it I said stop!" My tone made both of them actually shut up and listen this time. "Jeffery! Get the extra trunks off and loaded on the next cargo ship to Montressor. If they are leaving today they should arrive before I even get there." Pointing to Father and the captain, "You two are going to calm yourselves down. The problem is solved, I have enough gowns in my carry on trunk for the journey. Now, both of you shake hands so we can get the launch started"

Both of them just stared at me dumbfounded, then the Captain mumbled something and shot out his hand for a shake. Father stared at the gears in apprehension.

"Oh get on wit' it!" Captain barked.

Rolling his eyes, Father grabbed his hand briefly then turned to me. "Anastasia I know we have raised you to be a model princess, but now it is up to you to show you can fulfill your duties. Promise me, you will be able to fulfill your future husband's wishes?"

His speech sounded like he was trying to be caring, albeit in his own way, but his eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion. I turned to the captain, seeing sympathy on his face. "Permission to come aboard captain?"

"O' course lass," He said softly, "Whenever you're ready."

Facing my father, I looked him square in the face and plainly said "Goodbye." Thanking Jeffrey for unloading the extra trunks and carrying the one to the ship, I took it from him and made my way up the plank. I could had swore I heard the Captain chuckle, but at what I had no idea. I was just focused on getting away from my Father before I said something I would later regret.

Once I crossed from the gangplank to the main deck, all I could do was just look around and stare. Never had I been on a ship before, but this one was absolutely huge! Standing there in awe I just closed my eyes and let my senses overwhelm me. The air smelled sweet and earthy from the wood of the decks, the warm Etherium breeze whipped around me, tickling strands of my hair across my face. Opening my eyes once more I really took the time to observe my surroundings.

Men were running all over the place like ants, pulling ropes, tying off nets, loading crates and boxes. I looked up and couldn't hardly believe what I saw. There were five massive masts that seemed to go on forever, ropes weaving in and out of each one that held multiple solar sails glowing with power.

 _This is what I am going to be living on for the next two weeks?! I could live with this forever._ I was so enthralled with everything that when John cleared his throat behind me it made me jump a little.

"Excuse me yer highness, but we best be getting' ya settled so we can go ahead wit' t'e launch."


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS!**

 **I think I am starting to get used to this twice a week thing. Maybe if I can move ahead enough we can move it up to 3 times a week? Monday, Wednesday's and Friday's? I'm just afraid it feels like everything is dragging on since I am switching POV's every other chapter, I don't want things to feel like "Ok, is this over yet?" There are just so many little moments between Ana and Silver that I want to capture, especially since a sequel is possibly already in the works ;)**

 **Anywho, all the characters belong to their respective creators, blah blah blah. Anndd lets get on with the show!**

* * *

I tried not to laugh at t'e look o' shock on King Reagan's face when his own daughter turned her back on him. When she stomped up t'at plank I half worried it would fall apart. Seein' she had made it safely aboard, I looked back to King Reagan, his eyes burnin' hatred into me flesh and when he started to speak venom dripped from his words.

"Now see here pirate," he spat" I am paying you to not only deliver my daughter safely, but to ensure she goes through with this wedding. I don't care what her feelings are, this marriage is vital for our political standing. I refuse to have something so important be ruined by my stubborn, insubordinate, brat of a daughter. She is duty bound as a princess to marry the prince and that is final."

"Aye sir," I mumbled. He didn't deserve anymore of a response than t'at, he was lucky enough the lass kept me from knockin' his damn head off already. As I turned to walk away his majesty stopped me yet again.

"And one more thing. If my daughter is delivered in a different condition than what she left in, be it physical or state of mind, I will be sure you are a head short within the week." he hissed.

At this point I had 'bout enough. Standin' to me full height it was mighty satisfyin' to see him shrink back a bit in surprise. "Now sir, if I were you I'd refrain from makin' threats until t'e lass is delivered safe and sound. As for her state of mind, she a grown woman and can make her own decisions. You're payin' me to be her escort, not her therapist." His majesty knew by the red glow of me eye not to push me anymore. _Wit' a dad like t'at it's a wonder how t'e lass has managed to stay home for twenty-four years_.

Steppin' back on board I saw t'e princess starin' all about her. T'e lass looked completely awestruck admirin' everyt'ing. I let her stare around a bit more before getting her attention.

"Excuse me yer highness, but we best be getting' ya settled so we can go ahead wit' t'e launch."

Lookin embarassed she smiled "Oh y-yes of course! And please Captain call me Ana. The less formality on this trip the better."

"Alright Ana, if ya wish. Since formalities are aside I must insist ya call me John. Only people who call me Captain are people who work for me." I said tippin my hat to her.

"Well John, please lead the way." she said, a certain twinkle in t'em eyes.

Walkin across t'e deck I tried not to notice t'e lecherous grins spreadin' on everyone's faces. I even had to shoot t'e laser eye to some as a reminder of last nights conversation. We finally made it to t'e stairs t'at led down to t'e sleepin quarters, perfect timing too since Jimbo was headin' down too.

"Ana, before we get ya all settled allow me to introduce my first mate Jimbo Hawkins."

Narrowin his eyes at me he offered his hand "Please call me Jim. It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

Offerin' her hand with a warm grin "Just Ana is fine, and it's nice to meet you as well." Watchin t'is exchange I could see Jimbo's face getting red. _Oh great, not you too._

"Now yer highness, Jimbo here will lead ya down to t'e private quarters to get ya all settled. I have a few t'ings to finish so he can show you around t'e rest of t'e ship. Him and I will be in charge of your safety so if you need anyt'ing at all just look for one of us."

Doubt crossed her face as she asked "But I thought you were my escort for the trip?"

"T'at I am ma'am, but when other t'ings need my attention that is where Jimbo will come in. Don't worry, I wouldn't trust your welfare wit' anyone else but him, if he can save an entire crew he can keep ya safe." I said reassuringly.

"Try not to stress Ana," Jim soothed, "Silver and I will both make sure you get to where your goin' safely."

Puffin' her checks in frustration she muttered an "Okay" and followed Jimbo down to her private room. Now t'at she was safe under his watchful eye I was able to focus on getting t'e launch underway. Jim and I had already finished our pre-launch inspection, only t'ing left to do was get t'e rest of t'e cargo loaded then we'd be ready to go. Once everyt'ing was on board I took my place at t'e helm and started issuing the usual orders. While t'e engine was pullin' power from t'e solar sails Jimbo trudged up t'e steps to join me.

"Now I see what you're talking about her being too likable." He grumbled.

"Told ya." I smirked.

"Oh swipe that smug grin off your face" he barked, "One of us is going to have to keep a constant eye on her. She won't last five minutes if by some chance we leave her alone with these monsters."

"Speakin' of which, where is t'e lass?" I wondered. "Thought you were sayin we need to keep a constant watch there Jimbo."

"The whole crew is out on deck where we can watch them. Besides, she said she wanted to change into something a little more travel friendly. Something about she didn't want to trip over her skirts." he shrugged. "I made sure she locked the door just in case someone wandered, she said she'll come up when she's done."

"Alright." I nodded. "How are t'ose solar levels lookin Mr. Otis?" I called through t'e speaker down to t'e engine room.

"We're at 75% cap'n" he grunted.

"You let me know as soon as we're full." I answered. "Matthew! Make sure everyone has t'ose sails good and tight! Don't want anot'er mishap like last time."

"Aye sir!" he shouted back. I watched him walk to tell t'e ot'ers when he suddenly stopped short. I followed everyone's stares to t'e entrance to t'e lower deck and couldn't believe me eyes. There t'e lass was lookin' completely different t'an five minuets before. Gone was t'e prim and proper ball gown and jewels, replacing 'em were a rugged tank top, trousers and leather boots. Her hair was out of t'e fancy updo and pulled back into a tight braid with a few curls here and t'ere comin loose. Last night she carried an elegant confidence, now she glowed wit' lethal self assurance. Unbothered by all t'e stares she strode head high to join me and Jimbo at t'e helm, almost as if she belonged t'here. Snappin back to t'e present I finally caught on just how hard everyone was starin.

"Hey!" I barked, everyone jumped to attention. "Quit yer lollygaggin and double check t'em damn sails!" Up until t'at point Ana was cluleless t'at she was t'e focus of attention, but she seemed well aware o' it now.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" she asked, startin' to get fidgety.

"Nah" I waved her off. "They just a bit start struck tis all. They ain't never seen such a highstandin' person as yerself."

Jimbo shot me a dead look. "Yeah, it's not everyday they get to meet a granddaughter of the King of the Ocean."

"Hm." she muttered, not convinced in the least. _It's cause t'ose blasted clothes aren't very becomin' especially a lady of your status._ At t'at moment, Mr. Otis came over t'e radio.

"Solar levels are at 100% Cap'n'"

"T'ank you sir. Stand by for t'e final order."

"Aye Cap'n" he answered.

Lookin' back to t'e main deck I caught sight of Ana starin' back to t'e castle. She was leanin on t'e rail with a conflicted look on her face.

"Everyt'ing alright wit' ya yer Highness?"

She hadn't noticed me watching her, but once she did she straightened her back, cleared her face of all emotion and squared her shoulders. "Just wanted to get one last look of my home. I honestly can't wait to get out of here. Are we almost ready to leave?"

Her answer had taken me by surprise. Usually when a lass leaves her home for the first and possibly final time she is a bit more sentimental, but the woman standing in front of me looked like she couldn't get off this planet fast enough. "Aye, just a few more checks and we'll be ready to launch." Catching sight of Matthew climbing down from the shrouds I hollered "How are t'em sails Mr. M?"

"Everything is ready to go sir!" he reassured.

Turning back to Ana I asked "Are you ready to set sail lass?" She nodded excitedly "Better find somethin' to hang on to then. Mr Otis, set all engines to full power."

"Aye aye Cap'n" he answered, and moments later I could feel t'e familiar vibration of t'e ships engines roaring to life. All o' a sudden, the ship turned into a hive of excitement. Crew members were runnin' about and before I knew it I could feel the easy weightlessness o' space starting to wash over me.  
Turning to our navigator I ordered "Enter in our coordinates Mr. Marcus, start us out North by Northwest until clear of planet's orbit."

"Aye Cap'n" he answered, busily typin' away at t'e ships navigational screen.

Looking over my shoulder I could see Ana having trouble tryin' to stay up right. I reached out my metal hand to help her balance out and she grabbed it wit' out an ounce of fear. _I'm gonna have to get used to her bein' so comfortable wit' t'ese ol' gears_. Being careful not to crush her fingers, I shouted down to Zach to initate the artifical gravity. Being careful to balance me self and Ana, I watched as the familiar violet wave of light wash over the ship.

"Woah! T-that was the coolest thing ever!" Ana laughed, her face pink from giggling so hard.

Jimbo and I couldn't help but share in her laughter. "Yeah," Jim answered "those few seconds are probably my favorite part of every trip. That and finally landing on a planet."

"Better hang on tight lass" I chuckled "T'is is where t'e real fun begins."

Jimbo seeing how confused she was, assumed the position needed to keep from being blasted off the ship. "Just pretend you're pushing against a door your highness. The force from us taking off may knock you off your feet."

Mirroring Jimbo, Ana crouched down and forced all of her weight on her front foot while balancing herself wit' t'e back one. _She was a downright natural_ "Like this?" she asked.

"Exactly. You'd t'ink you were already a seasoned sailor wit' a stance like t'at." I winked.

"Thanks guys." She answered. Despite the fact she tried to put up a face of confidence, poor t'ing looked absolutely terrified.

At that moment Marcus cut in "Parameters are met and the port is cleared Cap'n, everything is ready for take off."

"Aye Marcus," jumpin' on t'e radio I yelled down to Mr. Otis "Fire away!"

T'e ship suddenly shot forward, gazin' back I checked to make sure Her Highness was still right side up. Surprisingly the terror from before had melted away and pure excitement shone from her eyes. Once we we're out of the clutches o' t'e planet's gravational pull I turned back to Ana.

"So, how'd ya feel about your first launch Your Highness?"

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced! But I must please insist that the both of you, as well as the rest of the crew, forego the formalities. I want to hear nothing of 'Lady' this or 'Your Highness' that, just plain old Ana will work fine." She grinned.

Jimbo piped up before I had a chance to answer "I'm sorry ma'am, but your position as future Queen requires some sort of decorum. We don't want your father or future husband coming after our heads."

"As far as I am concerned neither my father nor my future husband will hear none of the inner-workings of this ship. I have been sheltered my entire life gentlemen, and I am sure my life isn't going to be anymore exciting in my new home. I would love if while on this voyage I could be treated as an equal, not just a superior."

I couldn' help but burst out laughin' at t'at last comment. "You say you want to be treated equal eh?" Just a single glance and I could tell t'e lass has never worked a day in her life. "Well follow me lass, you'll be helpin' me in the kitchen and these men ain't gonna feed themselves."

"Aye Aye Capn'!" She shouted, ready to get to work.

Jim just stood t'ere and balked. "Silver, can I have a word with you real quick?"

Walking over to the stairs leading to below deck, Jimbo grabbed me by me collar and whispered "Are you mad?! She'll be way too vulnerable around all these 'men. Not only that but she is ROYALTY, not some damn barmaid'."

"Oh come on Jimbo you heard her! She wants to be treated as an equal. I'm not goin' to keep her locked in her cabin, besides I am plenty capable of keepin' these hounds off o' her. The safest place for her is under our watchful eye, and what better way to do t'at if she's working alongside us?"

Jim couldn't argue wit' t'at logic, but only shook his head. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing Silver."

"I'm just doin' my duty boy. Now get to t'at helm and keep us steady." I brushed him off. _I have more self control t'an you do Jimbo, keep yer preachin' to yerself._

"Ready to go Ana? We need to get breakfast goin' for everyone." I asked.

"Lead the way John" she replied, and off we went down to t'e galley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies!**

 **Sorry that I missed uploading this Tuesday. I had parties this past weekend and then a hellacious migraine at the beginning of this week. BUT since you guys had to wait a few days, here is an extra long chapter to enjoy ;)**

 **All the characters belong to their respective creators, blah blah blah xD**

 **See ya'll next week! ;)**

* * *

"Silver, can I have a word with you real quick?" Jim asked. I could tell he was aggravated, at what I wasn't too sure. John followed him to the stair case leading down to the main deck where they had a pretty intense exchange. I tried my best to listen in without being too obvious, but before I knew it John asked me if I was ready to go and off we went.

Walking across the deck next to John I could feel everyone's eyes fall on me. Instincts told me to shrivel up under their stares, common sense told me to raise my head higher and look straight ahead. I whispered to John "Are you sure I didn't do anything to offend anyone? Every member of your crew has stared me down since I stepped on this ship."

"Nah," he muttered. "T'is lot don't have much experience in etiquette, they act t'is way wit' just 'bout every royal t'at comes aboard." I could tell he was trying to comfort me, but I could also tell by the clench of his jaw and hard set of his eyes that he was sending silent warnings to everyone to back off. That was one skill that I had that was a blessing and a curse, I had an uncanny way of reading people's body language. I can almost read a person's mind just by the way they carry themselves, unfortunately there were times that I had no wish to know what was running through a person's head.

We finally made it down the steps into the galley, and I let out the breath I was unknowingly holding. Glancing down at me, John looked worried but didn't mention anything about it. Instead he started asking about my culinary skills and what I was capable of.

"I know the basics, but anything too complicated I'm completely lost." I grinned sheepishly throwing on an apron, "Unfortunately when you have an entire culinary staff you can't really build any skills."

"Well now is a good time as any to teach ya some cookin'. Here, let me show ya how to peel some purps. We're makin' squash and purp omlettes for everyone."

Handing me a knife while switching his mechanical hand to a peeler of his own, we set off peeling the pile of purps for breakfast. Once everything was peeled, he taught me how to slice them in the correct shape and thickness. We had to sacrifice a few of the fruits at first until I got the hang of handling the kinfe, but it wasn't too long until we moved to the next step. Once we found our working rhythm John started up a conversation.

"So, what do you like to do in yer free time? Given t'at you even get any t'at is." He asked casually.

"Well, I play violin, sing and dance a little."

"Oh come on, I can tell t'at's not all ya like to do. A spitfire like yerself has got to be getting' in some type of trouble." he chuckled.

"I do not!" I yelled playfully. He looked throughy unconvinced so I just confessed "Fine, I guess I might as well tell you. I really love to bow hunt." I was getting ready for him to click his tongue and tell me how unrefined this was given my station.

"I knew it!" When I asked him to explain, "You have a spark in yer eyes Ana. I could tell right away t'at t'ere was somethin' different about ya."

"You actually sound impressed." I said surprised. "You are probably the first person to not chastise me for being able to bow hunt."

"Absolutely not. I don't t'ink a person's position in society should determine what they're good at. Besides, every man loves a girl t'at can handle a weapon." he winked at me playfully.

The rest of the time flew by, since John was bombarding me with all kinds of questions about myself. Once everything was ready, John blew the whistle and soon the entire galley was filled with the crew. Trying to make myself useful, I started serving the plates John prepared for everyone. Once the crew was served, I made myself a plate and stood by the stove surveying the crowd. John was in the center of the room, telling jokes and stories that everyone was interested in. I could tell that even though this group carried some rough edges, they were all loyal to each other and especially to their captain.

While scanning the room, my eyes locked onto the eyes of an individual that sat in the farthest corner of the galley. He was easily the biggest creature in the whole room, possibly even bigger than John. He had 2 sets of arms, each one being almost as big around as myself, and a look in his eye that showed no emotion. His mouth was set with a huge set of fangs, so big that he couldn't even shut his mouth correctly. As soon as I examined his teeth his snake tongue shot out to lick his lips in a sick twisted way, at the same time looking me up and down. Right away my spine erupted in chills, and I turned to start cleaning up the pots dirtied from breakfast.

Trying to keep calm I threw all of my focus into what I was doing, so much so that when John asked if I needed help I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You really tend to tune t'ings out when you're focused don't cha lass?" he grinned.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. "I was just trying to focus on cleaning the dishes."

I didn't notice that I was shaking, but John did. He turned to make sure the galley was mostly empty, then turned back and whispered "Are ya alright lass? I didn't mean to scare ya so bad."

"No it wasn't you, it was just-who was that big guy that was sitting in the back corner? The one with the fangs?"

Immediately John started gritting his teeth. "Why? Was he inappropriate to ya when you were servin' t'e crew?"

"No, I just catch him staring every time I am around. Figured I would like to at least know his name."

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, John mumbled "That t'ere was Zach. We just picked him up when we were docked at Protus One."

Nodding at his answer, I continued my work cleaning up the Galley.

"I need you to promise me somethin' Ana." mumbling a 'sure' he continued "Now I don't want to scare ya none, but promise me t'at you'll stay out o' Zach's way. I know t'e rest of me crew wouldn't hurt ya, but I don't really know t'is Zach fella. I don't like t'e way I've caught him lookin at ya everytime you walk by."

"You've noticed that too?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just be careful o' him lass. I want to make sure you make it safe and sound to your wedding day, just make sure ya always got me or Jimbo wit' cha."

"I'll promise as long as you promise me something."

John quirked his eyebrow. "Depends on what it is. I don't give me word unless I can guarantee it."

"Promise me that you won't mention this wedding anymore on this trip." I sighed, trying to keep the frustrated tears from falling. "I don't want to go through with it as it is, it's taking everything in me to not jump ship and run away. I just want an opportunity to be able to live a non-royal life, and the last thing I want is to be reminded of the responsibilities waiting for me in Montressor."

He looked like he was about to argue, but thankfully he just huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "My job is to make sure you're safe and comfortable. We got t'e safety part down, if bein' treated like a regular lass is what makes ya comfortable t'en I'll be sure t'at's t'e treatment you'll get."

"Thanks John," I grinned. "I am about to be stuck in a place full of formalities, I need a little bit of normal before diving into that pond."

The rest of that morning went by smoothly. Eventually the rest of the crew grew accustomed to me being on the ship, everyone except for Zach. _Just make sure we keep that one in our sight at all times._ I was grateful for the fact that John and Jim were so diligent in making sure I was kept safe, but their concern was starting to suffocate me. I wasn't allowed to be without an escort for a second! Jim let me follow him climbing up and down the different masts, showing me the different knots as well as identifying the different galaxies as we travelled past them. When I wasn't helping Jim on deck I was at the helm with John learning all the different controls of the ship.

On my way down to the galley to help with lunch, I had to pass creepo Zach before I could get to the stairs. Walking past him my hairs stood on end, muscles tight incase he wanted to try anything stupid. Just when I was almost out of arm's reach, I feel something tug at the bottom of my shirt. Instincts took over as I whirled around and gripped Zach's hand as hard as I could. My fingers didn't come anywhere close to coming around his wrist, but I had the physical strength of my grandfather to help back me up. Wrenching his arm up, I could see surprise written on his face, he didn't expect someone of my size to have this much power.

"Now listen here buddy, I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but you have no right to be putting your hands on a woman unless she invites you to. Last time I checked, I didn't send you any invitation." I threw his arm away from me and looked him straight in his face. "I don't think I have to remind you who my father and future husband are. Touch me again and I'll be the least of your problems, got it?!" He just nodded speechless and slunk away.

Stomping towards the galley steps I didn't notice that we had drawn the attention of every person on that ship, even John came up to see what was going on. I walked so quickly past him that I hardly caught the red glow from his eye before he followed me down. _Hopefully standing up to that perv earned me some respect with these idiots._ Thankfully prepping lunch with John kept me busy, and from getting too upset.

While we were chopping vegetables for some stew, I glanced over at John. "You know something John?"

"Hm?"

"Since you spent breakfast asking me all kinds of questions, why don't I spend lunch asking YOU some questions?"

"Now w'at on earth would you want to know 'bout me lass?" he chuckled.

"Everything you asked me at breakfast. Let's start out with what do you like to do when you're not escorting the Etherium's elite everywhere?"

"Well I usually don't have any extra time on me hands to do any'ting."

"Oh don't give me that crap. You know you have time to do something, what do you like to do?"

He pondered a few seconds while piling the vegetables in a huge mixing bowl. Finally he answered, "Well, I'm pretty simple. I like to go to a bar and get me a good drink, go for a ride through t'e etherium."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Sounds pretty boring compared to yer huntin' adventures I bet. I get enough excitement on my excursions wit' t'e royals so I try to spend my down time relaxing."

"An evening like that sounds pretty amazing" I answered wistfully.

"Well, we're gonna have to make sure ya get a chance to have an evenin' like t'at"

"Really?" I asked getting excited. "Promise?"

John looked me dead in the face. "I promise Anastasia"

"Ooh, using the full name are we? That's serious business John" I laughed.

John started laughing himself, "I done told ya lass, I take me promises very seriously. My pops taught me 'A man is only as good as his word'

Throughout the rest of our time prepping for lunch I asked John about a dozen more questions, most of them he just grunted or dodged it by asking me a question of his own. I had to admit I was starting to get embarassed that I answered any of his questions so freely while he dodged all of my questions to him. _He doesn't have any interest in getting to know me, he is just doing his job by being friendly._ Just as I was about to confront him about being so dodgy, the rest of the crew piled in and it was time to serve lunch.

This time I actually sat with John and Jim and listened to everyone telling stories about different adventures. About halfway through lunch I got this 'you're being watched feeling', and glanced over my shoulder. It was that damn creepo Zach staring me down from the corner again, only this time he seemed to be enjoying my discomfort. _Obviously our little chat this morning didn't scare him off that much._ If anything he probably got excited about our confrontation. As soon as I locked eyes with creepo, I could hear John's gears start working. Turning back around I caught the tail end of his red death glare before he switched it back to his normal golden one.

I knew by the look on Jim's face that John had probably filled him in about his feelings on Zach, and it made me feel a lot easier when Jim actually offered to help me walk around and gather the plates up to wash. When he brought the last of the dishes to the sink, the galley had cleared out and I was starting to wash the first few loads.

"Everything going good Ana?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, everything's been going great! And I already know what you're going to say, I need to keep an extra eye out for Zach."

"N-now how did you know I was going to say that?" Jim stuttered.

I looked flatly at him, "Jim, I'm a lot more observant than you think. I know John told you about Zach's behavior at lunch, I know you saw our exchange on the deck, and I know you saw the look John gave him during lunch." He just stood there scratching his head nervously. "Johns already talked to me about it. I'm not scared, I just have to keep an extra eye out is all." I gave him as friendly of a smile as I could to let him know I wasn't worried.

"Well as long as you're not too concerned about it, John and I will make sure he doesn't put his hands on you again" he assured me. Thankfully he dropped the subject and moved on to a lighter discussion.

Once things were cleaned up, I followed Jim up to the helm to talk to John about our next assignment. When we made it up there, John was deep in conversation with the ship's navigator trying to plot the best course to our first stop. "Everything in the galley is cleaned and put away Cap'n." Jim interrupted.

"Good. Now, you and Ana take t'ese tools and go scrape barnacles." He tossed a leather bag to Jim and threw me a sideways glance. "Hope yer ready to get yer hands really dirty lass."

Taken aback by his sudden harsh tone, I muttered "Aye Cap'n" and followed Jim down to the lower decks. Scraping barnacles was definite hard work, but it gave us a wonderful view of the Etherium. Working silently alongside Jim, my mind began to wonder. After some time had passed by, Jim cleared his voice to speak.

"I hope you're not offended by John's sudden attitude."

His sudden comment surprised me. I didn't think I had a reason to be offended, nor did I put too much thought into his 'sudden attitude'. _Was there something I missed? I just assumed that he was stressed from running an entire crew, I didn't know that I had added any extra stress on top of that._

"Is there a reason why I should be offended?" I asked prying off the next few space barnacles.

"No, not at all." he lied, "It's just our usual escorts tend to take things a bit personal. He is taking extra precautions to make sure we can get you to your new home safely."

"Well please be sure you let me know that I appreciate the extra effort. I try to be as little maintenance as possible."

"Oh believe me Ana, you are the easiest tempered princess we've had to deal with." he assured.

For the next hour or so we cleaned the rest of the bottom of the ship. Once we were done it was well into the late afternoon and almost time to get ready for dinner. We hoisted ourselves up into the hull of the ship, and ran into John on the staircase on the way to the top deck. On my way up, I was focused on trying to tape some bandages on my hands. All of this sudden work had turned my once soft hands into sores and calluses. I was so fixated on trying to fix my hands that I didn't notice John until I ran smack into his chest.

Thankfully John caught me by the shoulders before I could tumble backwards down the stairs, and when he did he looked down to see the mess I was dealing with. His stern authoritative glare melted into an expression of care as he noticed the extent of the damage.

"Oh, lass. What happened?" He asked as he gingerly took my hands and started looking at them.

"It's nothing, I'm just not used to doing much with my hands. I promise it looks a lot worse than it feels" I tried to reassure him.

He didn't look like he entirely believed me. "Jimbo can get someone else to take over t'e dinner prep, you've helped us enough for today. I'll walk ya to yer room so you can get cleaned up."

"Thanks," I muttered, handed the bandages back to Jim and followed John back down towards my room. The entire way he wouldn't even face me, his shoulders hunched up like he was carrying the world around with him. I tapped him on the shoulder and made him jump this time. "John is everything okay?"

"Of course everyt'ing is okay Anastasia, why wouldn't it be?" He snapped.

"Because you haven't hardly spoke to me or looked at me since when we made lunch. Just a tell me what's wrong?"

By now we've made it to my door. I was leaning up against the frame when he spun around angrily and slammed his fist against the wall "T'ere isn't anyt'ing wrong I said!"

I jumped back, trying to hide my fear. _You are such a damn liar John Silver._ I just stood there confused as to why he was snapping at me AGAIN. After a few seconds I just put my key in the door and headed into my room. When I was halfway in, he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him once more.

His face had softened just a bit, and he looked like he was having trouble finding the words. He looked like he was going to apologize for his outburst, but after struggling to find the words he just muttered "I'm going to head up to t'e galley to help with dinner. Make sure ya lock t'e door behind ya."

"Sure," I grumbled. "Be up in a bit". I watched him walk away rubbing his neck and shaking his head, at what I'm not really sure. I did as he asked, locked the door tight and made my way to my bathroom to take a hot shower.

I couldn't tell how long I was in the shower, I tried to keep it brief but the way the hot water untied my knotted muscles was just too irresistible to leave. I had just washed the conditioner out of my hair when my bathroom door flew open with a bang. Before I knew it I was thrown and held against the bathroom wall by my throat. With the shower still running and the curtain wrapped around me, I screamed the first word that came to mind as loud as I could.

"JOHHNNN!"


	6. Chapter 6

**WHEW! I FINALLY have a long chapter from Silver's POV.**

 **I know I am a few updates behind, but it's better late than never right? ^-^"**

 **I am thinking about switching updates from twice a week to once a week, I've already posted all of my pre-made chapters so every chapter I am coming up with from here on out is fresh out of mah imagination.**

 **Just a warning, this chapter has some violence. (I am actually thinking about changing the rating to mature so I can stop worrying "Is this too adult-ish?")**

 **Silver finally shows a different side, but we all know how that usually works out for the poor guy xD**

 **All characters belong to their respective creators, you know the deal-i-o.**

* * *

 _Yer doin' what's best for her. Yer doin' what's best for her…_

That's what I kept tellin' myself as I walked away from Ana's room. I thought when we were in t'e galley t'is mornin' we were alone, but that damn fool Zach had been lurkin right above us and heard everyt'ing I was askin' her. I was just tryin' to make the lass feel welcome, nothin' more. The crew would never believe t'at though, they'd t'ink I'm gettin' a soft spot for her. _You don't even believe that excuse yerself idiot._

I didn't realize we were gettin' along so well until one of t'e crew members brought it up after lunch. "We'll be out of business soon Cap'n if you keep cuddlin' up to all the customers like you're doin with her majesty" he said. T'at little comment earned him a swift kick in t'e tail and a permanent change in me attitude. Seein' t'e look of hurt on her face when I snapped at her almost made me cave in, but then feelin the stares of t'e crew helped me get over t'at real quick. _Just fourteen more days, you've been through worse_ I told myself as I looked down at my metal fingers.

I just made it to t'e steps down to t'e galley when I heard t'e scream. I wouldn't 'ave heard it if it wasn't for me mechanical hearing, but t'ank goodness I did. Over t'e hum of everyone heading down for dinner I heard it loud and clear.

"JOHHNNN!"

Pure panic set in me bones as I heard t'e fear behind t'at scream. I tore off for Ana's room as fast as I could gainin' t'e stares of t'e crew. My heart dropped when I saw t'at Ana's door had been destroyed, loadin' up my pistol I stepped inside. My eye turned into a scope at t'at point, searchin' everywhere lookin' for her when I noticed t'at her bathroom door was in t'e same shape as her bedroom door. I jumped in t'e bathroom ready to fire until I saw just what position she was in.

Zach had her up against t'e wall inside t'e shower wrapped in nothin' but the curtain. My vision turned red when I saw t'at her eye was already beginnin' to swell and she had blood comin' out of her nose and mouth. _What t'e devil has he done to ya lass?_ When he finally noticed me he moved her in front of him as a shield. T'en he moved one arm around her neck, two around her waist and held a sword up to her throat. Once Ana saw me she tried to wiggle away from Zach, but as soon as she moved he tightened his grip on her even more.

I raised my pistol to aim and take a shot, but quickly realized that was a bad idea. _As soon as you fire t'at sword is goin' to do too much damage to Ana._ Calmin' my temper, I managed to grit a few words out. "What in t'e hell are ya doin' in here Zach?"

He looked at me wit' a crazed look in his eyes. "I just wanted a quick little taste of the Princess. You know it's not fair to keep her all to yourself Cap'n" Flickin' out his sick tongue he licked Ana all up the side of her neck and face. At this point, t'ere was not'ing but terror in t'ose blue eyes of hers. Tears spilled as she choked out "John, help me pleas-" but before she could finish his hands were back at her throat chokin' what little air she was able to get. I could tell by the scratches on Zach's arm that t'e lass had been fightin' him hard, but she was no match for him. _Hell, I can barely take him on myself._

Keepin' me pistol aimed on Zach, I weighed out my options. I had never felt so helpless before, but t'e tables turned when Zach leaned t'e sword against t'e wall next to him. I knew t'at I still couldn't take a shot, he was still close enough to Ana to kill her if he wanted to. Instead I waited for an opening. Ana started to black out, so Zach eased up on his grip and brought his other hand up to caress her face. She was shaking with fear and could hardly stand, but despite being face to face with t'is demon she still managed to look over at me.

"John.." She whispered. Bastard had choked t'e voice out of her.

"Shh…" I soothed. "Yer gonna be okay lass. I'll make sure yer okay."

"Promise?" she mouthed.

Looking her dead in t'e eye, I said "I promise Anastasia."

A huge grin broke out over her bloodied face once I said her full name. Her tears had stopped and in her eyes was renewed, deadly determination. Her attention then moved back to t'e man holdin' her hostage. She started strugglin' a little bit, more in a playful than a desperate way. She knew how to push Zach's buttons and right now she was slammin' every one of 'em to try and get his attention off of me. It worked, but he was still too close to that sword for me to do anythin' drastic. When Ana started to talk, he covered her mouth to silence her and that's when she made her move.

As soon as his fingers closed over her mouth she bit down as hard as she could. Instinctively Zach dropped her to t'e ground, and she was behind me in a second. Tryin' to make sure Ana was out of t'e way I aimed my pistol just in time to block Zach's blasted sword from slicin' my face.

"Oh, so you want to play t'ings t'at way?!" I yelled, switching my pistol into a sword of my own. "Fine by me!"

Right away we started slashin' at each other. I was able to keep Zach from gainin' t'e upper hand, but he was still twice me size and had twice t'e muscle. It wouldn't have mattered if I was an expert swordsman, Zach could have beaten me just because he was bigger. Tryin' to keep him busy, I silently prayed t'at Jim would notice my absence, hear the commotion, anyt'ing that would make him get his blasted ass down here!

Just as I was about to lunge, Zach dodged opposite t'an what I expected and chopped his sword down my left arm. Backed into a corner, I tried my best to find an opening when out of nowhere I hear someone yell "Hey! Over here idiot!". I looked up to the doorway to find Ana with a bow an' arrow in hand. _Where t'e hell did she get t'at from?_ Thankfully, she had managed to get a shirt on so she wasn't completely indecent, but it was enough of a distraction for me to take a stab. Before I could get my sword in position, Zach lunged at Ana.

"You've got a lot of nerve stickin' up for a man that is just going to sell ya off." he hissed.

She took aim "You've got a lot of nerve screwing with a granddaughter of Triton," then let her arrow fly right into his chest.

When her arrow struck, it sounded like a lightenin' strike from hittin' it's target so hard. Zach could only manage a few more steps before he collapsed on t'e ground. As soon as he was down, I ran to Anastasia and gathered her up before she collapsed. Once I held her I was finally able to get a closer look at her injuries. She had light blue bruises on her neck and her left eye t'at would surely be black by tomorrow, her nose was no longer bleeding but her lip had been busted open.

 _Good job idiot. You had one job, to keep her safe and you couldn't even manage to do t'at for a day._ I was in t'e middle of cursin' myself, but as soon as Ana's hand came to my chest my focus was all on her. Cuppin' my hand on t'e side of her face, it took everyt'ing in me to not fall apart. She looked up at me, eyes full of faith instead of fear, then closed t'em as she leaned into my palm. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was only a cracked whisper "I'm okay."

I tilted her chin up as carefully as I could, catchin' her gaze wit' mine. "Don't lie to me lass." When she opened her mouth to argue, I put my finger over my mouth to silence her. "Do you promise you're okay?" Her eyes started to water, then she looked down and shook her head 'no'.

"Aye, t'ats what I thought." At this point I could hear t'e footsteps of t'e rest of t'e crew comin' down t'e hallway. In burst Jim and Mr. Otis, swords drawn and at t'e ready. They all were speechless when they were met wit' t'e sight of me carryin' Ana, both of us beat up pretty bad wit' Zach dead on t'e bathroom floor. "Oh now all ya want to join in on t'e fun?! Mr. Otis, call t'e Intergalactic Constable and tell 'em to come take care of t'is thing." I barked, glancing back at Zach's body. "Let t'em know he was attemptin' to murder a member of t'e Clearwater Royal Family, and t'at he was killed in self defense."

"Self defense?" he asked disbelievin' "You mean you aren't the one that killed him?"

"Nope. Turns out Ana here is a pretty decent shot."

All eyes fell to Ana as she jumped out of my arms like nothin'. I could tell by t'e clench in her jaw she was in too much pain to be standin', but she had a point to prove to these men and I might as well let her prove it. For t'e first time since the trip started the men looked down to t'e floor instead of meetin' Ana's cold glare. _Well if they didn't have respect for t'e lass, they sure as hell do now._ It was almost a funny sight, having 20 some odd grown men practically bow down to this half dressed woman and not a single one darin' a look.

"Well, aren't ya goin' to call t'e constable or not?" I shouted, shakin' everyone out of their silence.

Mr. Otis scrambled out of t'e room to t'e communication radio, "Yes, sir. Right away."

I could see Ana startin' to sway, so I scooped her back up to walk out. "Jim, pack up Ana's t'ing's and bring 'em to my state room. Matt, you and t'e rest of t'e crew start cleanin' up this mess."

Dodgin' past people bein' careful not to move t'e lass too much, I heard one of t'e crew speak up behind me.

"Um, sir? Are you sure t'at it is appropriate to board her highness in your own personal room? Where are you going to sleep?"

I wheeled around to face t'e boy, "The only other room on this ship that locks is my state room. I already told ya the princess is under MY charge. I am responsible for makin' sure she makes it to her destination safely, and we can already assume t'at she isn't safe in here." Levelin my gaze across t'e room, I looked at every man there. "Does anyone else have a problem wit' her highness takin' up residence in t'e capn's quarters?" Everyone looked down, too scared to mutter a word. "T'at's what I thought."

Walking up to the upper deck, a million things started running through my mind. _You were supposed to be distancin' yerself, not gettin' even closer._ Ana's painful groan pulled me out of my thoughts, and my focus turned to tryin' to get her laid down to rest. We finally reached my door, and I somehow managed to get it unlocked and kicked open. I sat her down as gently as I could down on the bed, but she still cried out in pain.

I kneeled beside the bed, head in my hands trying to think straight. "What can I do to help lass?" _It seems like no matter how gentle I am wit' her she's cryin' in pain._

"I'm just tired," she whispered, eyes starting to close.

I looked her over and notice dark red spots on the sides of her white shirt. Looking down at myself I tried to find the source t'inkin maybe I got some on her when I carried her. When I couldn't find anyt'ing, I started to wonder if there was a wound on Ana I hadn't noticed.

"Lass, I need you to wake up for me" When she opened her eyes I asked her, "Is there anyt'ing else that hurts?"

She croaked "my sides" and tried to lift her shirt up to take a look. As soon as she did my stomach dropped. There was a long, deep gash t'at wrapped around her right side from her shoulder to her hip, on the other side t'ere was at least a dozen scratch marks all over her ribs, every wound was open. I could tell when her eyes got wide she didn't realize herself that she was hurt that bad. Right away she started cryin' and she started to panic.

"Oh my god John, I couldn't even feel anything." She croaked.

She tried to sit up but immediately screamed out in pain. Eventually I got her calmed down and she just laid there with tears streaming.

"Ana, listen to me. I'm gonna fix this, I just need you to lay right there and don't move a muscle" Seeing that she was actually gonna stay put, I walked to the next room where my desk was. Pullin out my keys I opened up my bottom right drawer and started searchin'. A life of sailin' was full of equal parts danger and excitement, thankfully throughout my life I've learned different medicines for different injuries. When t'ere is a bounty on yer head, ya learn how to play doctor on yerself.

Grabbin t'e bottle I needed I locked t'e drawer back up and headed to t'e bathroom. _Thank goodness I paid extra for t'e bathtub upgrade_. Turnin' t'e water to the appropriate temperature, I poured t'e dark green mixture in. Immediately t'e water turned a devilish lookin' green wit' swirls of yellow goin about. After I laid some towels out on t'e counter, I went back to my bedroom to fetch Ana.

By t'e time I had got back in she had already passed out. _There's no tellin how much blood washed down t'e drain while she was fightin' wit' Zach._ As gently as I could, I tried to wake her up. It took her a few minutes to come to, and when she finally did I set off to work.

"Come on lass, I need ya up and at 'em." When she started fightin me back I tried to reason wit' her. "Please Ana. We need to tend to these wounds and in order to do t'at I need to carry ya in t'e bathroom."

After a few minutes she finally agreed to move, wrapped her arms around my neck and held her breath waitin' for t'e pain to come. Gettin' her up was t'e hardest part, but once she was situated she seemed to calm down. I walked her to t'e bathroom and shut t'e door behind us. Sittin' her up on t'e counter was the easiest place I could t'ink she could handle, she leaned up against t'e wall and shut her eyes in pain. After I turned t'e tub water off, I told her she needed to get in t'e tub and started to walk out and give her some privacy

"John?" she whispered. I stopped and turned to her. I couldn't hardly handle the pitiful sight. "I'm gonna need your help. You know, getting in the tub."

She looked embarrassed, but I couldn't leave her to just fend for herself. _What in t'e hell are ya gettin yerself into?!_ Rubbin' t'e stress out of me eyes for t'e thousandth time today, I figured the sooner she can get some relief the better.

Makin' sure the door was locked for her privacy, I walked over to the counter to help her down. It was definitely slow goin', but once she was standin' she looked steady. Gettin' t'e shirt off would be the most painful, since she had to lift her arms over her head to get it off. Somehow we finagled it, and next t'ing I knew I was carryin' her over to t'e tub. Seein' her face turn a deep scarlet was a bit entertainin', but soon t'e task at hand gained my focus again.

"Why is the water green?" she asked, lookin' wearily from where I held her.

"It's a special medicine I picked up before t'e trip. It is t'e best medicine t'at can help your wounds right now. I do need to warn ya lass t'at it is goin' to hurt alot worse before it gets better."

"Ugh" she sighed, grippin my neck even tighter "I highly doubt it can hurt worse than it is now, but let's just get it over with."

 _If ya say so._ Holdin' her over t'e tub and bein careful not to drop her, I dipped her into t'e swirlin' green potion. Right away Ana screamed out in pain louder than she has since t'is whole t'ing started. She instinctively dug her nails into my back while tryin' to half way climb out of t'e tub.

"Please lass, this will heal yer wounds quicker if you can handle t'e pain just a little bit longer." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head, which by now was buried into my shoulder to try and quiet her scream. Eventually she quit tryin' to climb out, loosened her grip, and started to relax against the back of t'e tub. Finally Ana let go completely, sunk down about shoulder deep in t'e water and laid her head back. All of a sudden there was a knock on t'e door.

"Silver! Are you in there? What's goin' on!" Jimbo yelled.

Ana's eyes flew open, "Don't let him in!" she whispered while sinking lower in t'e water.

I went and opened t'e door a crack just to be met wit' a pissed off Jim. I squeezed through and shut t'e door to keep him from comin' in, and tried to start explainin t'e situation he had caught me in. "Look, she had worse wounds t'at we didn't know about until a few minutes ago. I have a special potion t'at can heal her practically instantly, t'at is why she's in t'e bathtub screamin."

Suddenly he looked worried. "Worse wounds? Like what?"

Makin' sure t'e lass couldn't hear me, "Well, it looked like t'at bastard tried to gut her like a damn fish."

When his jaw dropped, I took my chance to explain everyt'ing else. "Look, I know what you're gonna say about Ana stayin' in here. But the fact of t'e matter is there isn't any other secure rooms on t'is ship other than this one. This way Ana get's her privacy away from everyone else, she is alot easier for us to get to and easier for us to watch her."

Jim gave me a sideways glance, "If she's sleepin' in your room, where are you gonna sleep?"

"In her old room. Once t'e constables do their work and get it cleaned out I can sleep down t'ere."

"Mmhm. If you say so, I brought all of her things up. It's all sitting in your office waiting to be put away." He muttered.

Mr. Otis came in t'e room at that moment. "Constables are on their way Cap'n, they should be here in about thirty minutes."

"T'ank you sir. You and Jim go make sure t'e crew doesn't get too riled up. I'll escort Ana once she gets cleaned up."

"Yes sir," he answered as him and Jim marched to carry out their orders.

"John," Ana croaked, I walked back in and couldn't hardly believe w'at I saw. No less than twenty minutes ago Ana had been screamin' in pain, hardly able to hold herself up. Now, she was sittin' up all on her own leanin her head over t'e side of t'e tub lookin all around her, her old spark back in her eye.

"What is this stuff?" she asked, hands skimmin' around t'e water.

"I told ya, it's special medicine." I walked over and knelt next to t'e tub. "Are ya feelin' any better?"

"Much better. Only thing that hurts is my neck, eye and lip."

"Well if you dunk yer head under it'll heal t'at lip up real quick. Not sure about t'e bruises t'ough, wouldn't hurt to try." I walked over to t'e sink to start tendin' to my own wound.

Ana noticed t'e gash, and right away climbed out of t'e tub. Wrappin' a towel around herself, she limped her way to where I was to take a closer look at my arm.

"John, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"Aw, t'is nothin' but a scratch lass. You need to get back in t'at tub, yer injuries are much worse t'an mine anyway."

"Bull." she spit out, "if it was a scratch it wouldn't have soaked half your shirt." She started pullin' out drawers lookin' for provisions to bandage me up. Pullin' out t'e drawer closest to me I showed her where t'e medicine wraps were, and she right away set out to work. While she was washin' the dried up blood off me arm, t'e bathroom door suddenly burst open. In walked Jimbo, jaw droppin' when he fully processed t'e scene before him.

I immediately snatched my arm away from Ana's grasp and tried to block her from Jim's view. "Forgot how ta knock did ya boy?"

"Didn't know I had a reason to knock." he fired back.

"A lady takin' a bath is a damn good reason to knock."

"Yeah, also a damn good reason why you shouldn't be in here either."

I stood t'ere speechless, I couldn't even come up wit' an argument at that point. "You saw how bad Ana was hurt, she couldn't even walk."

"Well, she looks to be doin' better now." he muttered, givin' her a once over while she was peekin around my arm. Seein' Ana grip her towel even tighter from bein' uncomfortable was enough to burn t'e rest of my patience wit' Jimbo. Turnin back to her I asked, "Are you feelin' okay enough to get dressed on yer own? T'e constable will be here soon to talk to you."

"I'm fine," she lied, glancin' at Jim givin' him her death glare. When I started to follow him out she grabbed my arm, "John! I haven't had a chance to bandage your arm yet!"

Yankin' my arm back, I pulled t'e 'heartless cap'n' mask back on and barked "Have ya forgot I'm a grown man Anastasia? Yer wounds are taken care of, now let me go handle my business." I tried to avoid her eyes as much as I could, but I still caught a glimpse of t'e surprise, hurt and confusion when I turned to leave her alone.

Once Jim walked out, I stopped at t'e door to risk one more look at her before I left. T'ere she stood, betrayal written on her face about to burst into tears from my sudden cold attitude. _Yer doin' what's best for her._ I softened up a bit and whispered, "I'll be right outside on t'e deck waitin' to take ya to t'e constable, if ya need any help I'm just a shout away."

"Yeah.." She muttered. "Okay." I wasn't ready to leave t'e lass in such a sorrowful state, but I sure as hell wasn't ready to deal wit' t'e wrath of Jim Hawkins. He met me right before we opened my stateroom door to walk on t'e deck. Pullin me close, he started to whipser. "Silver, you have to stop with the special treatment towards Ana. I know what you're thinking, but the crew is starting to talk and not in a good way. Everyone is noticing how you treat her better than anyone we've escorted before, you HAVE to stop being so protective of her."

"Damn it Jim you said yerself t'at if we didn't protect her she would be eaten alive!"

"I did, but you're takin' it above and beyond. You're protecting her like she is yours! I hate to tell you but she's not! She is just another paycheck, that is it."

Grittin' me teeth I tried hard to keep my temper under control. "Jim. Yer lookin' way too far into it. She was nearly killed in t'e first twenty-four hours on t'is ship. If that happened to any other one of our customers I would had done t'e same thing."

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, "You're a damn idiot if you think I believe that for a second. Look Silver, you know I am on your side, but if you get any closer to her it will turn into a bloodbath that we won't survive. That SHE won't survive. Just think about that."

Lettin' out a long held breath, I slumped my head. If there is one person I didn't have to lie to it was Jimbo. "I know Jimbo, I know."

I couldn't t'ink about t'e pain I would be bringin' to Ana in t'e comin' days. We had sparks from t'e beginnin' and I know my sudden change will hurt her more t'an I can bear, but if t'at means it keeps her safe then I'll just have to suck it up.

 _Yer doin' what's best for her, that's all t'at matters. Yer doin. What's best. For her._


	7. Chapter 7

**Things are starting to heat up y'all!**

 **All characters belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

As soon as John shut the door I fell to the floor. Had I missed something? One minute he look terrified of losing me and the next it's like he couldn't wait to get away. For a second there I thought he was starting to act like he lov-

 _Stop it. You are a paycheck to him, and nothing else._ Picking myself up off the floor I looked in the mirror to get a good look at myself. Seeing the bruises on my face and neck made my throat burn with tears, but I refused to let anyone see me look any weaker than they already did. I went to pull the plug to drain the water, tightened my towel and set off to get dressed.

Walking out of the bathroom I was instantly overwhelmed at my surroundings. The entire room, floor to ceiling was made of deep auburn mahogany. The furniture was even made of the same materials, giving the room a cozy masculine feel. I was pleasantly surprised at how organized everything was; the bed was nearly made with dark red bedding, there wasn't much clutter except for a few books and small lanterns gave the room a soft glow.

I looked around for my things, praying that Jim had brought them over by now. When my search turned up with nothing, I started to panic. _Great, now you're gonna have to go across this ship in nothing but a towel to go get your things._ I tried to think where Jim would have left my boxes, and figured I should check John's office before truly panicking. Walking over to the door, I leaned close to listen and see if anyone was still in there. Hearing nothing, I cracked open the door carefully and peered in. _Whew. It's empty. And there's my stuff!_

On the other side of the room, my trunks were stacked neatly next to the door. I opened the bathroom door, slunk across the room, grabbed another outfit and ran back before anyone could come back in. Feeling the warm steam left over from my bath instantly soothed me, and my mind drifted into a fog of thoughts. _I thought John and I were getting along great. Am I the only one that felt that spark? Obviously if he's acting as cold as he is now._

Just the thought of John's change in attitude made me choke up. I had no idea why, after the things I just went through and the injuries I sustained you would think that would upset me more than anything. But no. _You're upset because you think he doesn't like you._

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Berating myself wasn't going to make me feel any better, so I set to the task of getting dressed to meet the constable. Thankfully, the potion John used had healed a majority of my wounds, they were just raised pink shadows compared to before. I threw on a loose tunic and some leather trousers. Looking back in the mirror I took a closer inspection at my eye and went to work trying to braid my hair. _Yeah, that's gonna look LOVELY tomorrow._

Lifting my hands behind my head was a mistake, for as soon as I did pain raked through my entire body. Stifling a scream, I steadied myself on the counter and caught a hold of my breath, waiting for the shock wave to subside. _Well, guess my hair is just going to be loose and crazy then._ I tucked my tunic into my trousers, took one last look, then headed to John's office to put my boots on.

Thankfully Jim stacked things exactly as I had them in my room so finding things were easy. First thing I grabbed was my hunting knife and strapped it to my thigh. _I'll be damned if I am ANYWHERE on this ship unarmed._ Next, I laced up my boots. Once I was dressed, I threw the door open to see a shocked John Silver.

"Oh!" He jumped back, "yer already ready?" The distant attitude was back.

Not in the mood for his hot and cold game, I gave him a cold look of my own. "How long is it supposed to take to put a shirt and a pair of pants on?"

"Not long I suppose." He rubbed his neck nervously, "Just t'ought you needed some time to gather yerself." It satisfied me to no end to see a flash of hurt shine on his face, it wasn't there for long though before he pulled on a cool face of his own.

"Nah. I'm fine. Is the constable here yet?" I didn't realize how cold it had gotten until I pulled on my coat, my breath hung in the air with every word.

Coming in behind me, John leaned over my shoulder and pointed with his mechanical arm at a black battleship. It wasn't near as big as the one we were on, but still held the same intimidating authority. I watched as it came closer and closer, until finally a gangplank landed and a fleet of robots came aboard. They looked absolutely terrifying, being about as big as John, made completely of cold metal and red glowing eyes. When they asked a crew member, "Where is Ms. Anastasia Clearwater?" I immediately froze.

John placed a hand on each shoulder, squeezed reassuringly, and whispered in my ear "Don't be scared lass, they just want to ask ya what happened. I'll be wit' ya every step of t'e way." I guess he decided to blow hot again, but I was too scared to try and be angry with him. Checking to see no one was looking, I leaned into his hands and accepted his support. _I've never even seen a Galactic Cop before, much less been interrogated by one. Am I going to go to jail?_

John was back in my ear again, apparently I had spoken that last part out loud. "You don't have any reason to be arrested lass. I promise you everyt'ing will be alright." As the cops approached John released me, but was still close enough for me to touch. Two of them came towards me while the other four followed Jim down to my cabin. _Your old cabin remember?_

"Are you Princess Anastasia Clearwater?" One cop asked.

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"Would you please follow us? We have a few questions to ask you."

"Erm, sure" and off we went back into John's state room.

The questioning lasted about an hour and a half, and wasn't near as bad as I thought it would be. I just had to give a statement, let them document my injuries and compare my story to the evidence and that was it. John gave his witness statement, but other than that there wasn't much to do.

When they were headed out they each stopped to shake my hand. "Thank you for your cooperation your majesty, we will have the official report sent to you in 10 days."

"What?! Wait is this report going to be available to the public?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." The first cop answered, "A crime happened here, therefore we have to make a report that is available in the public archives."

"Um, I'm sorry but I can't let you do that."

Their eyes immediately flashed red, the explanation I was about to give caught in my throat. Thankfully John stepped in.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but t'e reason her highness doesn't want this to be public knowledge is because she is on her way to her wedding in Montressor. If word gets out t'at she was nearly raped it would put her virtue into question as well as jeopardize the wedding."

I actually hadn't thought of that, I just didn't want people to know that I got manhandled on my first day outside of my home. But Johns reason would probably work better than mine. I peeked around his shoulder to see if the two robots bought it. They seemed to ponder it a moment, then one finally answered.

"We'll have to call it in to headquarters to see if we can get approval to have the files sealed."

John then produced a heavy purse full of gold and secretly handed it over to the robots. "I t'ink there's enough there to make it seem like this never happened. What do ya say?"

The robot who did all the talking immediately opened up a hatch in its body and stuffed the purse in there. "Yes sir, don't worry about a thing. Y'all have a good night now." He beeped, and off they went back on to their ship.

I just stood there shocked at the little exchange. "I don't know if I should be grateful or worried that they took your bribe so easily."

John glanced down at me over his shoulder "A t'ank you works just fine."

Surprised at my own rudeness I immediately thanked him, and watched as the Intergalactic ship sailed away. All of a sudden my stomach snarled making John bust out in laughter. "Guess we oughta get some food in t'at stomach of yers eh?"

"I think I'm just gonna grab a purp and head to bed."

"Nonsense, last time I seen you eat a good amount was t'is mornin' right after we launched. C'mon, I'm sure I can wrestle ya up somethin'" and next thing I knew I was being pulled down into the galley. Sitting there I let my mind wander again as I watched John work. _Now he's acting like nothing is wrong, where as before it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me. Is he putting up a front when other people are around or does he really want to just get rid of me?_ Before I knew it my eyes were getting too heavy to hold open and I was getting pulled to sleep, when all of a sudden there was a _clunk_ in front of me.

My eyes flew open to a bowl of steaming heaven. I didn't even bother asking John what it was, I dived in right away. He sat across from me, leaned on his fist and watched me in boredom.

"Don't you have some other captain-y things to be doing?" I asked stuffing my mouth with another spoonful.

"Didn't yer parents teach you better t'an to eat with yer mouthful?" he countered with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not a princess on this ship remember. Manners don't apply to me until we land in Montressor." I was already halfway through.

"Ah," he laughed "and no. I don't have ot'er 'captain-y' t'ings to do. Jim is taking care of all that." He started rubbing his eyes for the ten-thousandth time today.

"You know you're gonna rub your eyes out of your head if you keep doin' that" I pointed at him. "And you can't stop being a captain just because I'm here. It's your job."

"I already told ya protectin' you is my job for now." he growled. _There he goes blowing cold AGAIN._

I jumped up and washed my bowl and spoon. I was fed up with the bipolar attitude from the man, and I just wanted to be ALONE. He was acting like I made things difficult on purpose. Walking past him I stopped right before the stairs and turned to him, "Well consider yourself off the clock since I'm going to bed now." His head shot up as he noticed I had an attitude of my own.

"Now wait a minute lass, I didn't mean-" he soothed.

"No. I know what you meant." I cut him off. "I wasn't aware being my keeper was that stressful of a position." I heard him call my full name as I stormed up the stairs, but I didn't bother turning back. This had been the longest day and all I wanted was to go to sleep, besides my injuries were starting to ache again. I needed to go and try to fall asleep before the pain got too bad.

Thankfully that night I slept uninterrupted, and the next few days were relatively uneventful. I spent a majority of my time at the helm with Jim and John learning all the different controls for the ship. When I wasn't there I was with John helping him prepare meals, or doing grunt work with Jim. Thankfully by the third day all of my wounds from the fight as well as my labor had all healed, and I was starting to form calluses of my own.

I was still trying to figure John out. He had his moments where he acted so tender and caring, and then the next he was just as cold as a glacier. The few times we were alone sparks would dance between us, and he would get this look in his eyes that convinced me that he felt something more, but it was like as soon as he realized he was getting too close he would throw a wall up and push me away. _What do you expect him to do? You're engaged idiot._ Things had been going like this for the first 4 days together when I finally asked Jim about it. Jim was his best friend, and therefore the least likely to blabber about my questions to the crew.

We were hanging on our scaffold below the ship scraping barnacles off of the hull. I fought with myself on how to approach the subject, when I just blurted it out to get it over with.

"Does he have feelings for me Jim?"

He knew exactly who I was talking about, started choking on his purp, and when he finally cleared his throat all he could do was stutter. "N-now Ana, wh-where on earth w-would you get that f-from?" he sputtered turning a bright red.

"You know exactly why. He's your best friend, I know you notice the way he looks at me sometimes."

"Yeah, and I notice the way you look at him too." he accused.

Now it was my turn to blush bright red. "Just answer my question!"

"I think you already know the answer, you're just looking to me for confirmation."

I pondered this for a second. _Is that really what I'm looking for? Confirmation that it's not just me that feels this way?_ "The only reason I ask is because he blows hot and cold." I started digging at the next barnacle just to keep from having to look at Jim. "I just-need to know how he feels. You're his best friend, I figured he would have told you something"

Jim had finished his snack and was back at it when he asked "Why is it so important for you to know? Will it change the fact that you're to be married in ten days?"

"Well, no." _Would it change anything if he did?_ "Why can't you just answer my damn questions!" I shouted, pretending to pout.

He started laughing, "Well he hasn't told me anything directly, but then again he doesn't have to it's that obvious."

"So?"

"He's crazy about ya."

My hands flew to my mouth hiding my smile. _Quit acting like a damn child. Why does it even matter if he loves you or not?!_ "But," Jim interrupted my thoughts, glancing above us to make sure no one was around, "You have to understand something Ana. He can't be seen showing any weakness to this crew, if he shows that he cares for you TOO much then you turn into his weakness. You saw the way he acted after Zach got a hold of you, he couldn't even stand the thought of someone even looking at you, much less touching you. That alone has the crew thinking that he is madly in love with you."

I just swung there scraping barnacles processing what he was saying. He continued to explain things to me, checking every now and then that no one was watching us. "I'm not meaning to scare you, but you deserve to know the situation we could possibly be in. If this crew knew just how much he cared about you, they would hurt you to get to him."

"But I've seen the way the men act around John, they are all utterly devoted to him." I countered.

"On the outside yes, but you have to understand your position in society comes with a lot of money. A LOT of money. Yes we are being paid a substantial amount to escort you, but that amount could easily double if you were taken hostage and the crew knows this." he turned to look me square on. "Like I said I am not trying to frighten you, but you are capable enough of taking care of yourself so you deserve to know. If the crew decided to take you hostage, they could easily kill John and I to get us out of the way."

A light bulb went off in my head, "Which is why he is blowing hot and cold all the time, he's trying to protect me." _Duh._

"Exactly" Jim grinned. "He isn't being rude to hurt your feelings, he's doing it to make the crew think he doesn't care."

"But he really cares right?" I asked.

"Entirely too much." he answered, "But you're engaged Ana. How on earth can this situation between you and John end in a good way?"

This question left me stumped. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm going to marry John instead. I just wanted an explanation as to his crazy behavior, I just wanted to make sure I didn't offend John in anyway."

"I think the only way you could offend John is if you gave another man attention." Jim laughed, "I love that man like a brother but I tell ya he can get a bit protective of who he cares about."

Just then the dinner alarm sounded, and thankfully we had finished our scraping just in time. On our way back up Jim asked "Look, can you not tell John everything we talked about. I mean, you can tell him how I explained his behavior, just don't tell him I told you why he has to act that way in the first place."

"Of course not. He would deny it all anyway." Once we cleaned our tools and ourselves, we headed up to the deck to get some dinner. Before we reached the upper deck, we were met with a very pissed off John Silver. _Oh great. What now?_

"What in t'e hell took ya so long down t'ere?" he yelled to me.

"We hadn't had a chance to scrape barnacles since we took off. There was a bigger build up than there was the first time." I explained. Just because I could better understand his mood swings, didn't mean I was any less tired of having to deal with them.

"Well I could'a used yer help wit' makin' dinner, next time let Jim finish on his own and you come help me." he huffed. _Ah, he wanted to talk to me alone again before everyone came down for dinner._

"Yes Cap'n, I'll keep that in mind." I snapped, watching confusion flash across his face. "I have to have a word with you after dinner by the way, if you can find the time."

"You'll have to keep it brief, I'm on t'e night watch tonight."

We followed each other down to the galley, sparks shooting between us both the entire way. We each ate our dinner practically ignoring each other, except when I watched John tell his nightly tales with the crew. Once everyone filled up and filed out I started cleaning up the dishes. The sloshing of the dish water helped soothe my nerves, but as soon as I heard him stepping down those steps they wound right back up again.

He came up beside me, leaned up against the counter and looked down at me with his usual uncaring demeanor. "So, what did ya need to talk 'bout?" he asked.

"Jim explained everything to me." I whispered, shooting him a meaningful look.

Right away he knew what I was talking about. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Ah did he now?"

"Mhm." I answered, I wanted to give him a chance to talk to explain it himself.

He bent down to my ear, sending shivers up my spine, and whispered "Well we'll just have to find somewhere private to talk won't we? Come look for me above deck once yer done wit' those dishes."

I could only muster a nod, and listened as he walked back up the stairs on to the deck to start his night watch. For the rest of the time it took for me to finish the dishes, my nerves were completely shot. _Is he going to be angry?_ Probably, but I've come this far. No use in backing out now. Once I finished cleaning the galley, I threw on my coat and headed up the stairs. It was another frosty night, but none the less still beautiful.

I leisurely walked about the deck, enjoying the night while still looking for John. Once I found that the deck was completely empty, I started looking up amongst the masts. There he was, at the highest point in the crow's nest perfectly hidden from below by the solar sails. _Of course you would pick the most difficult spot to get to for us to talk._

Once I made it up to where John was I was pretty out of breath. John seemed surprised himself that I made it up that far. "Ya know if ya would have called me down I could have helped you up here." He was leaning on the side looking out into the etherium smoking on his pipe. "So, ya said ya needed to talk?"

I leaned opposite of him, trying to gauge his body language. "Yeah. Jim told me everything."

He blew out smoke, hung his head and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. A little habit I've noticed that he does whenever he's too stressed. "Define everyt'ing"

"He explained why you blow hot and cold, how if the crew knew just how much you cared about me then I'm as good as dead." I fidgeted. _Why are you all of a sudden so nervous._ The usual sparks danced between us when he turned to face me.

"I won't let a single one of 'em touch ya. Ya know t'at right?" The fierce look of protection in his eyes shot through me.

"I know. I just wanted some type of explanation. I thought I had offended you in some way, one minute you were friendly and the next you ignored me." I muttered, not able to look him in the eye. He walked across and stood in front of me, tilting my chin up with his mechanical hand and forced me to look at him.

"Ya haven't done a single t'ing wrong lass." he reassured me. _I forgot how much I missed this side of John._ "I should'a explained it to ya myself."

"No, you haven't really had time." I whispered, feeling stupid for thinking that he was ever mad at me. His hand had moved from my chin and was lightly trailing down my neck. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of the metal cooling my neck down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you answer my question first." _Ugh, what is up with you and Jim dodging questions?_ He was so close I had to sit up on the railing of the crows nest and look up to see his face. I didn't have any fear of falling, John would catch me in a second.

"What is it." I asked, too entranced by him working my neck.

"Why aren't ya afraid of my gears?" he whispered, as if he was too nervous to say it out loud.

My eyes shot open, thinking he would ask anything else. "Do I have a reason to be afraid of them?"

"Well, no. It's just ya seem totally comfortable wit' t'em. Even Jim shied away from them when we first met, but you, you didn't have a trace of fear t'e first time ya saw me."

I thought about it for a second, before I finally realized the answer. _I trusted him from the beginning._ "I don't have any reason to be afraid of you.I know you won't hurt me John, I knew that from the moment I saw you across that ballroom."

He didn't quite know how to answer that, so he just kept tracing designs all down my neck and collarbone. Snapping out of my trance I remembered my train of thought. "So, since I answered your question are you going to answer mine?"

"Ugh," he faked annoyance, "I guess." The grin he held on his face gave me the courage to press on.

"You have to promise to answer it with 100% truth!" I said.

"Oh come on lass-"

"Promise! Or I'll get down from here." I threatened with a smile of my own.

He held his hands up in truce, "Okay okay lass, I promise." then he laid his hands on either side of me on the rail of the crows nest, pulling his face even closer to mine and whispered "So what's yer question?" My mind clouded, I nibbled on my lip and debated if I should take the leap or not.

"If ya chew on t'at lip much more lass I'm gonna have to make it feel better." he winked.

 _Woah. Wait, what?!_ He has to be drunk to be talking like that, he HAS to be. I placed my hands on his chest to keep some distance between us. _This has to be a dream._ Looking up in his eyes, I asked him the question that has been killing me. "John, do you love me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Damn John Silver just keeps digging a deeper hole! xD**

 **All characters belong to their creators.**

* * *

"Do you love me John?"

Tis a very simple question, but it still shocked me senseless. T'ere she sat on that railing in my arms, hands on me chest like they belonged there. Hell nothin' felt more right than havin' her wit me in t'at crows nest. _Tell her t'e truth. Just say it._ But all I could do was just stand t'ere. I wanted more than anyt'ing to tell her I did love her, t'at after only knowin' her for not even a week I was crazy over her. But, t'e words just wouldn't come out.

 _I knew havin' that bottle of gin to calm down was a bad idea._ All of a sudden I felt her pushin' me away, tryin' to stand on her own two feet. "Now wait a minute lass let me explain-" Her head was down but I could tell t'at tears were startin' to fall.

"No, there isn't anything to explain." She was startin' to put up a wall. "Just forget I said anything." Before I could grab her she had lept over the side, holdin' on to a rope that was secured on t'e inside of the crows nest and slid all t'e way down to t'e deck. _Damn it Jim, why'd ya have to teach her every trick of yers._

Grabbin' a rope of my own I went after her. As soon as I touched t'e deck she was walkin' away, so I grabbed her and spun her 'round to me. "I need ya to just listen lass."

"You didn't have anything to say a minute ago, now why all of a sudden do you want to talk?" She glared at me like an angry solar flare.

I pushed her against the railing and held her face in my hands. By gods she was going to listen to my explanation. Right away she started cryin' again, "John, just forget it. It was a mistake for me to even ask you that."

"Damn it Ana will you just listen to me?!" My tone immediately got her attention, I could tell t'at she was afraid at what I had to say. The words t'at came out were ones t'at came from my soul, and at that very moment my idiotic self didn't give a damn if anyone else heard me. I just had to make sure Ana knew my reasoning behind my not willing to answer. "I never said I didn't- you know."

"You didn't what?"

"Don't make me say it here and you know why." I pleaded looking around. When her look softened, I continued. "I'm not good at this." I motioned between us, "I've had an entire bottle of gin, me mind is clouded wit' exhaustion and t'e only words that can come out of my mouth are all t'e wrong ones it seems. This isn't somethin' I want to screw up."

She was back down lookin' at the ground. _Dammit woman look at me when I'm talkin' to you_. I forced her to meet my gaze again, pain grippin my heart as I whispered the next few words. "You and I know that this can never end t'e way we want it to. If I told ya what I was really feelin' then I'd be stringin' you along and I refuse to hurt ya in t'at kind of way. You deserve t'e best of men, someone alot better t'an me." I sighed, my own head hanging down.

"John, I didn't ask if I could marry you. I just needed to know." she whispered back.

When I looked back at her there were no more tears, just curious observation and her chewin' on that damn lip again. _See, now you're runnin yer mouth as much as she is._ I ran my hand over my bandana and down my neck. "Look I'll make a deal with ya. We keep it easy with the serious talks and just focus on our time together. Then, at the end of yer trip we can have a serious sit down. Sound good?"

She held my hand, smiled wide, and kissed me on the cheek before I could stop her. _Like you really would've stopped her. "_ Sounds fair." She whispered. After a few moments she muttered "Good night John.", half pulling my hand with her as she walked to my state room before letting me go. It took everyt'ing in me to not follow her back to my state room, especially wit' the glances she kept throwin my way. _Don't even t'ink about goin' there._

Before I did somethin' I would later regret, I climbed back up in the crow's nest to finish out me watch. One t'ing I needed right now was solitude and a smoke to calm these snarky nerves. It wasn't too long before the next night watch came to relieve me, but I already knew sleep was goin' to escape me tonight. Again. _Maybe if I just go lay down then I'll just fall asleep._ It was worth a try, hell I hadn't gotten any sleep goin' on two days now.

I made it down to Ana's old room, managed to crawl in t'e shower and settled down to try and rest. Sleep didn't come though, all I did was worry about the situation I was puttin' t'e lass in. _All yer doin' is leadin' her astray. You should'a just left her alone and she could've gone about her life like you never existed._ I felt it was too late now to try and push her away, I was in too deep and didn't know of a way out just yet. I knew I told her t'at we'd wait till t'e end of the trip to have a serious talk, but I had a feelin' we'd need to have one sooner than that. Wit' all my internal ramblin' the night flew by too quick, and next t'ing I knew my alarm was goin' off.

 _Today's gonna be hell I can already tell it._ I grudged down to t'e galley and was surprised to see Ana already up gettin' things in order. "Yer up and at 'em pretty early lass." I commented, tryin' to find my coffee pot to brew me a cup. As if she was readin' my mind, she pointed to the stove where she had already made the first batch.

"I figured you could use a cup since you drank an entire bottle of gin last night," she grinned. I leaned close to her ear, whispered a 'thank you', and went to pour me a mug. I knew t'e only other person on t'e deck at this hour was t'e night watch, I didn't have to constantly watch over my shoulder for eavesdroppers. Makin' my way over to t'e closest bench, I took a moment to watch Ana work.

"You have to stop doing that." she whispered almost to her self.

"Stop doin' wha lass?" I carefully sipped from t'e steamin cup.

She was carrying the last bit of plates to their cabinets, once she placed them in t'ere she slammed t'e door shut and turned to face me. "You know damn good and well what I'm talkin' about."

Raisin' my eyebrow at her, she continued to explain. "If you don't want me falling in love with you, you have to quit with the over flirty stuff." she ground out, obviously flustered. "The whispering in my ear, the sensual touching. It all has to stop."

She looked like she was about to cry, so I stood up to try and comfort her. "Now lass, I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't mean to!" she cried, "Because you don't feel for me what I feel for you so you didn't even think of it." _Oh contrary to what you t'ink lass it's the complete opposite._

I stood there for a second, scratchin' my neck tryin' to think of a way to make this better. I didn't even t'ink how she would take it when I did it, it just came so natural to me. "I'm sorry Ana, I'll keep it under control."

"Thank you." She breathed a deep steadyin' breath, and then plastered a smile and tried to make small talk. "So, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't" I blurted before I could t'ink.

"You didn't sleep at all? Why?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's always hard to get back to sleep when yer on night watch." I lied, but she didn't buy it.

"John, you know you're more than welcome to come sleep in your bed. It's entirely too big for me, I can fit on the couch in your office just fine."

"Now you and I both know t'ats a bad idea lass. T'e crew's talkin' enough as it is, if they find out we're sleepin' in such close quarters their tongues will just go a waggin'." I turned away from her, leaned my head against my head and closed my eyes. _Maybe, if you get a magical fifteen second nap you'll make it through t'e day._

Ana came to sit beside me, crossed her arms and laid her head down to try and get a better look at me, and nudged me wit' her shoulder. "John," she whispered, "I can tell by the bags under your eyes that last night wasn't your first sleepless night."

I cracked an eye open to look at her, "Ya know it's really annoyin' how yer so intuitive to what people are tinkin." As if to confirm what she said, I stretched into a big yawn.

"Look, I know of a way to make it work without anyone knowing." She laid her hand on my arm, "If you keep my old room locked, no one can get in to see that you're not in there. We can keep your stateroom locked, I'll sleep on the couch in your office and you can sleep back in your bed. If anyone comes knocking I can hide in your bedroom and you can tell them you were doing work in the office."

I sat there workin' through all t'e possible ways her plan could backfire and I couldn't find one. Only ot'er person t'at had a key to my stateroom was Jim, and he would understand once I explained to him it was just so I could get enough sleep.

Takin' another deep sip of my coffee, my body reminded me just how sleep deprived I really was. "Fine. We'll try it out for a night and see if it works out."

She broke out in a triumphant grin, planted a quick kiss on my forehead and went to brew some more coffee.

"You know it's not fair t'at you can show me affection but I can't show you any." I teased wit' a smug grin on my face.

She immediately freezed, turned around wit' her mouth covered and a blush on her face. "You're right. John, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize I did it, it just came so-"

"Natural." I finished for her.

"Y-yeah.." she looked down

 _I know t'e feelin._ For a few minutes, the tension could be cut wit' a knife. "So, are ya ready to start breakfast?" I asked, she nodded thankful for a distraction from t'e sparks t'at danced between us. Breakfast passed smoothly, Ana and I cooly ignorin' each other so as to not raise any more suspicions. Once everyone was finished Jim stayed behind to help clean and I headed up to t'e helm to plan t'e day's coordinates with Mr. Otis.

We were headed to our first major port in t'e Lagoon Nebula to stock up on supplies. It was still about a day and a half away, and then we would travel another few hours on to Denmark for Ana's cousin's birthday. Just as I was headed towards t'e wheel, Ana and Jim were coming up the stairs.

"So, where are we headed to today Cap'n?" Jim asked.

Once I explained t'e plan to Jim, Ana suddenly gasped. "I totally forgot! Are there any dress shops at the port I can stop by while we're there?"

I raised an eyebrow up at her, "I t'ought you already had a dress for t'e party lass?"

"Of course not!" She waved me off, "That one is for when I land in Montressor, I am going to need a more formal one to wear to Melody's party. By the way Cap'n, you're going to need a formal outfit as well."

"What in blue blazes will I need one for?" I said in disbelief, "It's not like I'm goin' to t'at blasted party."

She started shufflin' her feet as if she was keepin' a secret. "Actually, since this is a proper royal event, I'm not allowed to go without an escort."

"So, take Jim wit'cha. He's already got his formal academy uniform he can wear."

"Technically he isn't the person that is in charge of my welfare, you are. It would be seen as an insult to my position if I showed up with the second in command," She shot Jim an apologetic glance. "No offence Jim."

He laughed and held his hands up "None taken at all. I don't do the fancy parties anyway."

Rollin' my eyes and grittin' my teeth I gave in. "Fine. I'll take ya to t'e dress shop, but I already got a formal uniform anyway."

Jim looked at me eyes wide, "YOU have a formal outfit Silver?! It doesn't count if it doesn't fit." he laughed.

"Ah shaddup Jimbo," I chuckled, "I've gone to my own soiree a time or two, and yes Jimbo it still fits."

"I'm sure it will work perfect." Ana grinned. "I'm worried about finding myself something to wear." She looked self consciously down at herself.

"Lass, you could wear a damn purp sack and make it look amazin'" I reassured her.

Jim glanced at me sideways and agreed. Before I could dig myself in a deeper hole, I sent Ana and Jim off wit' a to do list to keep them busy until lunch time. The entire morning was uneventful, which only made it harder for me to stay awake. By t'e time mid-morning came around I was dead on me feet. Just in time, Jim and Ana trudged up t'e steps to check in.

"Everyt'ing done?" I asked?

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"Good. Jim you come take over, Ana I'm gonna need yer help makin' lunch today." Ana headed back down t'e steps and Jim shot me another 'What are you doin?!' glance.

"I haven't slept in t'ree days, I am dead on my feet and I need just a bit o'help cooking enough food for twenty some odd men. Your comments are invalid." I growled brushing past him. I managed to stay awake long enough to make it down t'e steps to t'e galley, but I was met wit' t'e funniest sight I ever did see. Ana stood right by t'e stove, arms crossed and eyes burnin'. Those eyes burned even brighter when I burst out laughin' at her stance.

I threw my arms up in exasperation, "Aw hell lass, what'd I do now?"

"Sit." she barked, pointing to a seat right next to her.

"Lass, I don't 'ave time to-" and next t'ing I knew I was bein' pulled over and forced to sit down. I tried to get back up, but a firm hand on me chest kept me in place. "Ana, I can't just sit here, I have to-"

She gently put a hand on my cheek and leaned down to get face level. "John, just stop it. Please."

"What are ya doin lass?" My eyes lookin' behind her checkin' to make sure we weren't bein' watched.

"You need to take care of yourself, I've been watchin' you fall asleep on your feet all day." She started rubbin' my shoulder closest to my mechanical arm, and my eyes drifted shut in exhaustion. "Let me handle lunch today, you can tell me what to do from here."

"T'ere is no use in arguin' I guess?" I whispered.

She grinned, whispered back "Nope, none at all." and went off to work.

I didn't even realize I had fell asleep until I felt a tickle in my natural ear. Stretching awake I found she had managed to make t'e entire meal without me havin' to give any direction, and she did a bang up job too. All I could do was muster up a "Wow" at t'e sight before me, Ana had somehow managed to not only make lunch, but make a multi course meal. Every counter was filled with steaming meats, pickled fruits, even fresh bread and baked desserts.

"Hell look at ya lass, yer a natural chef!" I walked over to inspect her work even closer. Ana had turned to take a plate out of t'e cabinet, and started loadin it up wit' every delicacy she made.

"Well I had a pretty good teacher," she winked, "Now come, sit and eat. You'll feel more awake when you get some more sugar in you." Boy was she right. I could feel me energy floodin' back t'e more I ate, it seemed like the meal recharged t'e whole crew too. Since Ana had done all t'e work makin' lunch, I offered to clean up so her and Jim could go relax at t'e helm.

It took a bit of convincin', but she finally gave in and followed him up t'e stairs. Cleanin' up t'e galley took a bit of time, but once it was done I headed back up to t'e helm to join me first mate and Ana. T'e rest of t'e day went by agonizingly slow. Weather conditions were perfect, t'e crew was in good spirits and all maintenance on t'e ship was caught up for once. To pass t'e time I idly listened to Ana and Jim talk back and forth about random topics, but one in particular caught my attention.

They were both leanin' against t'e railin' next to t'e wheel starin' out over t'e deck when Ana asked Jim, "Do you really think I would make a good queen?"

"Of course you would Ana, why would you doubt yourself?" Jim answered.

"Because I have no desire to be a ruler. It's a lot of pressure having an entire nation's future on your shoulders." She sighed.

"Well surely your future husband will help you with the big decisions, you both can face them together."

"See, that's the thing Jim. I have no idea who this man is. All I know is his name is George and that's it. You're from Montressor aren't you? You would know more about their royal family than I would."

Jim scratched his head, "Well technically my mom and I lived on the spaceport, we had to answer to the intergalactic government not the King and Queen." Ana dropped her gaze in worry, "but that's not to say they aren't good people."

Unfortunately Jim was lying. The Montressor Royal family were a powerful, ruthless group of people. There is a reason why no one tried to take control of t'e planet, and it's 'cause no one was brave enough to face 'em. It was also t'e reason why I was gettin' paid so much to make sure t'e lass made it to her wedding. The family was having a hard time finding a wife for the prince who was next in line for king. I hadn't heard too much 'bout him as a person, but t'e family had to practically send out bribes for suitors and Ana's father was t'e only one who answered.

Jim's next question yanked me out of my inner ramblin'. "Ana, you honestly don't want to get married do you?" he asked in disbelief.

Ana froze and then admitted, "Not a single bit. If I knew it wouldn't erupt in a war I would've ran away by now."

"Surely they wouldn't start an entire war just because you didn't get married?"

"Jim, you don't know my father," she turned to face him. "He is a ruthless leader, if he didn't start a war he would just send the next oldest sister in my place to keep one from happening."

 _That is absolutely true._ _She's not doin' this because she wants to, she's doin' it to make sure everyone but herself is safe._ Ana then pushed herself away from t'e railin' and started to head down stairs.

"The reason I didn't want to talk about it is because the more I do the easier it is for me to talk myself out of it. I'm afraid that I'll be too scared to go through with it, so I just don't want to think about it until I'm forced to." She looked at me "Now, if you gentlemen don't mind I am going to go freshen up before I have to start making dinner." and off she went to my stateroom.

As soon as she was out of earshot Jim rushed over and whispered, "We need to talk, now." Noddin' my agreement we both made our way below deck into t'e longboat bay. As soon as we sealed t'e door Jim started on his tirade. "John we have to help her!"

"And how in blue blazes do you suppose we do t'at Jimbo?!"

"There has to be a way!" he shouted, getting more frustrated.

I tried to make him see reason, but my frustration was climbin' just as high as his. "Jim, you heard her yerself. She either gets married or there's a war."

"John you know that is the biggest load of bull. We can't ship her off to her doom!"

"And why t'e hell not Jim?! We did it to every other escort perfectly fine wit'out any problems!"

He stared at me wit' his jaw hangin' open. "You and I both know damn good and well she isn't like any of the others." We argued back and forth, Jim pushing me with reasons why we should intervene and diggin' as to why I didn't think we needed to. Finally at me wits end I blew up.

Gettin' in my face Jim shouted, "Why don't you want to save her?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO JUST SAVE HER! I want to take her away from here and make sure she's safe wit' ME!" I bellowed. "I just want to load up on a long boat, me an' her and leave everyt'ing behind but I can't do that Jim! Both of us have responsibilities, she is a damn PRINCESS, she doesn't belong livin' her life alongside a pirate!"

Jim covered his mouth at my outburst. Pointin' a finger he whispered, "Y-you..love her. You're in love with her aren't you?!"

I turned away from his accusin' glare. "I love her enough to let her go to live t'e life she deserves. She deserves a life with a prince, a king."

"She deserves to be with someone who loves and cares for her." These words shook me to me soul, because I knew they were true. _Damn it all to hell._ I punched t'e wall as hard as I could in frustration, Jim jumped back in surprise.

"I'm not sayin' this again. We aren't interferin' in her business. If she is goin' to back out it is to be on her own accord." Before he could argue, I left Jim in t'e hangar to go start dinner. On me way to t'e galley I ran into Ana comin' out of me state room. Seein me in such anger she tried to stop me.

"Woah, hey. What happened John?"

I threw me hands up in t'e air in frustration, "You know what, between you and Jim barragin' me with questions I'm gonna go off t'e damn deep end! If I wanted to let ya know what t'e problem was I would damn it." As soon as t'e words left my mouth I regretted it, but I was too damn pissed to care at t'at moment. _Just get to t'e galley and start cookin'. That'll help calm ya down._

As soon as I hit t'e foot of them stairs I let t'e warmth of t'e galley soothe me frazzled nerves. T'is was my happy place, where I could just tune out and not have to worry 'bout a ting. I went through t'e usual steps to prepare dinner, and t'e farther along I got t'e more my worries slipped away. By t'e time everything was ready I felt like a new man, but t'e look on Ana and Jim's faces when they came down to eat showed t'ey were feelin' the opposite. I caught both of their eyes, nodded for t'em to come over, and lead t'em out of sight of t'e crew that began filin' in.

"Look, I just wanted to tell ya both I'm sorry."

Jim looked shell shocked, "Hang on let me write this down in my calendar, as the single time John Silver has issued an apology."

"Oh get off it would ya." I shoved him playfully, t'en looked at Ana. She didn't seem to forgive as easily as Jim. "Look lass, I shouldn't have spoke to ya in such a way. Jimbo and I had just got done wit' an argument and I was still heated when I ran into ya." I rubbed my neck nervously, half worried she wasn't gonna forgive me at all.

"Well now I know next time to not check on you when you're angry." She scoffed playfully. And at that we all went to have us some dinner wit' t'e crew. Once dinner was over, everyone wanted to stay up and play drinkin' games, but I was beyond exhausted

Ana snuck out early which reminded me of our secret sleepin' arrangement we had planned out. After enough time had passed, I bid t'e crew a good night and a reminder of their early morning. I almost headed straight to my stateroom when I remembered to go lock up Ana's old room.

Thankfully I didn't run into anyone walkin' back to t'e upper deck, and I was able to slip in my stateroom undetected. I walked into me office, lockin' t'e door behind me, and tried to make it into me bedroom without killin myself or wakin' up Ana.

Once I made it to t'e doorway, I looked back at Ana's sleepin' form on t'e couch in t'e dark state room. She had found one of t'e extra blankets, taken one of my pillows and looked rather comfortable. _She was right, she looks like she fits perfect._ I stood t'ere for a second, havin' an internal debate if I should go to her or leave her be. _Just a quick little check won't hurt._

I walked up behind t'e couch so I could see from t'e light comin' from my bedroom. She looked like an angel wit' her hair strewn about everywhere, her mouth hangin' open with t'e slightest snore. _Oh she would kill ya if you told her she did t'at last little bit._ I reached down wit' my natural hand to brush some hair out of her eyes.

"Oh what I'd do to be able to take ya away from all of t'is lass." I whispered. Suddenly she stirred in her sleep leanin' her face into my palm. Scared that I had woke her up, I snatched my hand up and wondered if she could've heard me. _Nah, no way._ T'e next thing she did just pulled at my heart strings.

Still asleep, she hugged her pillow even tighter and mumbled, "John, please don't." _Leave. Yer in t'is way too deep. Yer just gonna hurt her._ It took galactic force to keep me from scoopin' her up to comfort her, but even I knew that would be a stupid t'ing to do. Defeated, I slunk back into my room, took a quick shower, and collapsed to sleep for t'e first time in nearly three days.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baacckkk!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys. Summer has officially kicked in and I am not stuck at my computer nearly as much as I usually am. That and I had a severe case of writer's block for this chapter. So to make up for the missed week last week this one is a tad bit longer than usual ;)**

 **All characters belong to their respective creators, blah blah blahhssdlj.**

* * *

I stood there on the gangplank not wanting to cross onto shore. We had already reached the end of my trip, and we're waiting in the docks at Montressor. In front of me waited a gilded carriage, pulled by four silver grey horses with red plumes over there head. There was an entire retinue of guards and servants, all wearing the Montressor herald on their capes. As I scanned the faces of each person, no one so much as cracked a smile. _I don't want to do this. I can't do this_.

I started to panic. I ran backwards on the gangplank on to the ship, my safe haven. _This is where I belong, not on a throne._ Next thing I knew the guards started to march single file up the gangplank towards me. I started looking for John wildly, as long as I could find him he could take me away and I'll be safe.

I finally found him at the very back of the crew that gathered to see me off. I immediately tore off after him, wrapping my arms tight around his neck when I reached him and begged him to save me. The complete opposite happened however.

John stood stiff as a board, not moving a single muscle. I pulled back to look at him and immediately my blood ran cold. The look on his face wasn't one of comfort, but one of boredom.

 _What?! I thought this is what you wanted!_

"Oh what I'd do to be able to take you away from all of this lass, but yer not worth t'e trouble."

I placed my hands on either side of his face, hoping he would snap out of it, this wasn't like him at all. "John, don't let them take me. Please!" Next thing I knew, the guards had wrapped their arms around me and drug me back across the gangplank. I felt like a knife had gone through my heart watching John stand there and let them take me away. I fought as hard as I could, but I was no match for them as they threw me into the carriage and locked me in.

Hearing the lock fall in place I jumped up screaming. Surrounded by darkness I started to panic, but when the door to John's bedroom flew open I remembered where I was. _It was all a nightmare._ I couldn't hardly think straight much less calm myself down, when all of a sudden someone sat down next to me. Still in my flight mode I tried to jump up but was immediately pulled back down on the couch again.

Next thing I knew I was enveloped in warmth from someone holding me. At first I couldn't hear anything but the rushing of my pulse, but then the sound of a deep voice started to register in my ear. As more senses started to work I felt two hands rubbing up and down my back, one warm and strong, the other cold and metal. _John._ Relief flooded through me as I realized that he was trying to calm me down instead of pushing me away, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me in his lap.

"Shh, yer alright lass. I promise yer fine." he whispered into my hair.

As I started to calm down I pulled back to wipe the tears from my face, still too nervous to look John in the eye. Instead I focused on the muscles in his forearm, followed it up to his tricep then his shoulder. _His shoulder?_ It was at this moment I fully realized that John was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of his black linen shorts. _He must have been asleep._

I braved a look at his face and was surprised to see dark circles under his eyes. He gave me the tenderest of looks, his mechanical eye glowing a soft golden yellow in the dark. Leaning my forehead against his I took a deep breath, the smell of his aftershave calming me down even more. _You know it's not a good idea to be doing this._ Ignoring my more logical inner self, I ran my fingers through his messy auburn hair.

"You're supposed to be asleep John." I whispered.

He started rubbing my back again when he muttered, "Aye, and so are you. I was asleep 'til I heard ya havin' yer nightmare."

I apologized, unwrapped myself from his arms and crawled out of his lap. "Aw, I was just startin' to get cozy." he pouted.

I laughed, hoping he couldn't see my furious blush in the darkness of his office. "You and I know that is a bad idea." As if to mock me, he reached out and softly tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Tell me about yer dream lass." He pleaded.

I bit my lip and wondered if I should. A look of hunger crossed his face as he glanced down at my lips. "I already warned ya 'bout chewin' t'at lip lass." he whispered darkly. "Please tell me."

 _Hell why not._ So I gave him a quick run down version of my dream, and by the time I was done he was worried all over again. "Well I can see why you'd be so upset, but you don't have a t'ing to worry about." he tucked another curl into place. "I wouldn't ever let anyone take ya against yer will, you know t'at right?"

"I know, I'm just-I don't want to think about what I am getting myself into." I confessed leaning against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Nah, yer fine." he whispered, wrapping his arms back around me and resting his chin on my head.

"No it's not fine, you need your sleep." I buried my head in his bare chest, closing my eyes and letting exhaustion take over.

He lifted my chin so he could look in my eyes, "Lass, I don't mind comin' to comfort ya whenever ya need me. I promise, it's fine."

I gazed into his face trying to find any trace of annoyance. Not being able to see any, I figured I'd at least let him go get some sleep. I started to push out of his arms, but he just pulled me right back in. Stifling a giggle, I tried to reason with him. "John, you need to go get some sleep. I'm fine now, just go get some rest before we have to get up to make breakfast."

He gave me a mischevious grin, whispered in my ear "Jimbo can take care of breakfast in the mornin'", then he jumped up off the couch. Next thing I knew I was being picked up and carried off to John's room like a china doll. Squealing with laughter, I tried to get him to set me down but of course it was no use. He tossed me on his bed, walked into his office to retrieve the blanket I was previously using and brought it back and gave it to me.

"John, what on earth do you think you're doing?" I asked, "You can't possibly sleep comfortably on the couch."

As John walked around to the other side of the bed, he leaned against one of the posts and looked down at me. "Oh, I'm not sleepin' on t'e couch lass. I'm gonna sleep right here." he motioned to the spot next to me.

 _Wait..What?!_ "John, you and I know that's another bad idea."

"Ana, you'd sleep better if you weren't alone. And you know I'm not gonna put t'e moves on ya, unless ya want me to." he winked.

"That's not fair and you know it." I whispered, my throat started to burn from the sudden urge to cry. I couldn't handle spending more time with him, falling even deeper in love with him and have to leave him. _What if you didn't go through the with it?_ I stopped my thoughts right in their tracks, and thankfully John was able to gain my focus again.

"Look lass, I won't do anything you don't want me to. Just say t'e word and I'll stay or go, it's up to you"

Everything in my brain told me that this was just going to make it harder to say goodbye. Everything in my heart however told me that he was right, and that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep if I was left alone. For once I was tired of fighting off what I really wanted, so heart won over head this time.

"Don't go." I whispered, and that was all that he needed before he climbed under his own blanket on his side of the bed. Once he settled in, he turned to face me. We were each wrapped in our own little cocoons, but he was close enough to where I could feel his warmth through my own blanket. He lifted his mechanical arm, his gears whirring softly as he moved, and gently tickled designs down my arm. I kept fighting to keep my eyes open, to make sure that he actually went to sleep and get some damn rest, but his massage was making it near impossible.

"Go to sleep lass. I'm not goin' anywhere, I'll be right here when ya wake up." he whispered.

That was all I needed to finally close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Thankfully the nightmares didn't make another appearance and I was able to have the best night's sleep since leaving home. I was surprised to find early morning light shining in the windows when I woke up. _Guess he really did tell Jim to fix breakfast this morning._ I rolled over to find an empty spot where John was supposed to be. Hearing the shower running in the bathroom, I assumed that's where he ran off to.

I laid there lazily and thought back to last night's events. Throughout the night I had woken up a couple of times curled up in John's arms. We had tried to stay separated in our own blankets but somehow one of those got thrown off and we ended up sharing one. During the night being clouded by sleep it didn't bother me to be in such close proximity to John, but now that I am awake I realized just how stupid it was

 _Last night can not happen again. I CAN NOT let it happen again._ My self loathing was interrupted when the bathroom door flew open. Out walked John in nothing but a towel that barely fit around him. Now, I'm not one to ogle, but I couldn't help my damn self. His hair was wet and wild, shining a deep chocolate auburn in the candle light. Little droplets of water rolled off his shoulders and chest, rolling down until they eventually fell to the floor leaving a little trail wherever he went. John wasn't an overly thin man but he was in shape, his muscles were the type that exuded pure strength.

He had a huge barrel chest, his bicep and shoulders bulged and contracted with every movement he made. His arms were nearly as big around as my damn thighs, and even though he had mechanical limbs he still moved normally, almost gracefully around the room. Before I could stare any longer I shouted his name and hid under the covers to hide my blush.

"You know you'd save me a lot of embarrassment if you could come out with your actual clothes on!" I yelled at him.

I heard him walk across the room then felt him lay down on the bed. He pulled the blanket down the slightest bit so he could take a peek at my face. Hugging the blanket tight, I tried to keep my face covered.

"Now lass if ya wanted to take a peek all you had to do was say so." he chuckled.

"I never said I wanted to-"

"Oh come on. You were starin' and you know it." I could hear the smirk in his damn voice.

"Just put some damn clothes on so I can get up already!" I yelled.

He laughed again, "Alright lass, everyt'ing's good for ya to come out of hiding now."

Cautiously I peeked a single eye from my fort. He was at the foot of the bed, shorts on and was in the process of putting his shirt over his head. _I had no idea John was so..damn built._ I mean from the outside you could tell that John was a big man, but until I saw what was underneath I didn't realize how strong he really was. Just as his shirt fell into place, John glanced over his shoulder and cast me a knowing grin. Now he is just playing games with me.

"Caught ya again." he smirked.

"Oh shuddup." I grumbled, swinging my legs off the bed to go take a shower of my own. _You wanna play that game, let's play John Silver_. The steam from the shower melted away the mushy feelings I felt from last night. As I stood there washing the suds out of my hair, every what-if situation drifted through my mind. _What if I didn't go through with it? What if I did and I was miserable? What if I did and I actually was happy?_

That last one was the toughest one to think about, because I knew it was never going to happen. I would be naive to think that if I married this stranger I would have a happy ever after, fall in love and live the rest of my life out. I've heard the rumors about how terrible the new family I was marrying into would be, I just hoped that the new status I was gaining would protect me from any physical harm.

Deciding that was enough self reflection for the day, I shut the shower off and started to dry off. I could hear John on the other side of the door, and my mischievous side kicked in. He knew good and well that I was going to be awake when he came out of the shower, he wanted to get a rise out of me from walking around half naked. _Let's see if he likes a taste of his own medicine._ I gave my hair a quick towel dry, just enough for the curls to start forming, wrapped the towel back around myself and peeked out the door.

John was sitting on the bench across the room putting his socks and boots on. _He's facing straight this way. Perfect._ And with that I swung the door open and swept in the room. Immediately his eyes were glued to me as I walked around pretending to look for my things. The towel I had on barely covered anything, it was entirely too short where I couldn't even think about bending over, and it didn't even wrap around me all the way. The only part that I could get to come together was what I had wrapped around my chest, the rest left a slit going up the left side showing nearly my entire hip and thigh.

I thought John was going to die. All he did was sit there still as stone, eyes wide clutching the sides of the bench and watch me walk around the room. I decided to push my luck even farther and pretend to be looking for something in a trunk that was right next to him. The closer I got, the whiter his knuckles became as they clung for dear life on that poor bench. I could've swore I heard a crack or two splinter into the wood as I brushed against his leg and started looking in the trunk.

"Whatcha doin' lass?" he ground out, jaw clenched in frustration.

Feigning innocence, I batted my eyelashes down at him. "John, what's the matter? I'm just looking for my clothes."

"Oh that's not all yer doin' and ya know it." I could tell I was pushing his limits of self control, but I was having too much fun getting my revenge to quit now. _He wants to play this game in the first place, I'm gonna show him who can play it better._

I tucked my towel in place to ensure it wouldn't fall off completely, then I slung my arms around his neck and got about an inch away from his lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about John." I purred. He bit his bottom lip and growled. "Now Cap'n what is it you said about people biting their lip?" As soon as I finished that sentence he had stood up and was towering over me.

My arms were still wrapped around his neck so my body was pushed up against his, but suddenly John placed his hands on my hips, picked me up and walked us backwards until I was up against the wall. He leaned on his forearms on either side of my head and had a knee in between my own essentially pinning me in place. A slow sensual grin crossed his face as he lowered his head to my neck.

His breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine, and as I visibly shuddered he chuckled darkly. He brought his mechanical hand down and started to caress my hip right under where the towel ended.

"One t'ing yer gonna learn about me is any game I play I usually win." he growled, "And also us Ursids have an awfully tough time stayin' away from what we want." He then pulled back and came inches from my own lips before he whispered, "Might wanna keep t'at in mind next time ya wanna play wit' fire." He gave me one last heated look, pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the room laughing.

As soon as the door latched shut I slumped to the floor. _Well, that escalated quickly._ After I calmed down I jumped off the floor to finish getting dressed. As I walked around slipping my garments on, a delicious tingly buzz enveloped my body and mind. Before I stepped out I took a single look in the mirror. The woman I saw before me was almost unrecognizable, but in a good way. Before I was a demure, proper, restrained scared little girl.

Today I saw a strong, confident, self assured _woman._ My hair was mostly dried, curls going wild down my back. I could've swore the red actually shined brighter than before I came on this ship, almost as if being out in space ignited a fire from within me. My blouse was white, loose and breezy, my trousers comfortable and worn in. After tucking my shirt in, I turned away from the mirror to throw on my boots and trench coat.

As I tied my laces I remembered Melody's party, and the fact that John and I were going shopping tonight. A new shot of excitement rushed through me as I went to catch up with John and start my day.

Thankfully I didn't have to run into anybody on my way down to the galley, and by the time I got down there everyone had cleared out except for John and Jim. Giving them each a quick greeting, I walked over to the stove to get me a helping of breakfast, then took my seat across from the two of them.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?" Jim asked.

"Well once we dock I'll hand our supply list to t'e harbor master to be delivered, then Ana and I have to go look for her a dress." John replied dryly, almost annoyed.

Jim coughed on a mouthful of his purp omelette. "YOU'RE goin' dress shopping Silver?" he asked trying to hide a snicker.

"Aye. Ana needs an escort doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think-"

I interrupted the two of them, "You know it's incredibly rude to be talking right in front of someone without including them in the conversation." I looked at each of them pointedly, "If it's that much of a problem for you John I can handle shopping on my own."

"It's fine lass, just somethin' I'm not used to doin'." he muttered, sneaking in a wink when Jim wasn't looking. _I guess he's faking attitude to throw Jim off now._

I zoned out for the rest of breakfast, barely listening to them go back and forth about what supplies we needed and what chores needed to be done today. We all finished quickly, cleaned up the Galley and set off to take care of business. Thankfully the tasks John gave Jim and I to do were time consuming so the day flew by. Before I knew it I was standing at the helm with John and Jim, listening to them gain permission to land and prepare for docking.

The afternoon sky gave our destination an almost ethereal glow. It wasn't a very big port, but it was definitely busy. The closer we came the more detail I could make out of the quaint little town. There were creatures from every walk of life bustling in and out of shops, bakeries and homes. Everyone seemed to be on a mission, carrying out their end of the day errands before going home to their families.

 _It shouldn't be too hard to find a dress here._ I was still leaning up against the railing when John came up next to me. "Do ya have everyt'ing ya need? As soon as we dock we'll go." he asked.

"Let me go down and get some money, then I should be ready to go."

"Alright, let me give this list to Jimbo and we can go down together." he answered. When I opened my mouth to argue that I could go alone, John held his hand up to stop me. Bending down to my ear he whispered, "I don't want ya walkin' around on this ship alone wit' your money wit'cha."

Nodding my response, I waited as he gave last minute orders to Jim, and once he was finished off we went to his state room. By the time I was able to get my money together and back on deck we were already docked. Immediately John grabbed my hand and made his way to the gangplank, almost as if he was trying to escape his own ship.

"John, don't we need to tell Jim that were leaving?" I asked.

He drug me along and didn't answer until we were off the gangplank onto the dock. "He already knows. I don't want it to be known by t'e crew that we left together." Still holding my hand, he made his way as far from the ship as he possibly could before I finally made him stop.

"You're passing all the dress shops you know." I muttered. He was starting to wear on my patience. As if reading my mind, he immediately softened and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry lass, I was just tryin' to get us away from t'e crew." and with a sweep of his hand he said "Lead t'e way mi'lady."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I made my way in the direction to a shop that had caught my eye when we were pulling into the port. When I walked in I was welcomed by a friendly feline creature with shocking green eyes. As soon as she caught sight of John however her attitude immediately ran cold, and she glared daggers at him as he stood behind me.

"Ahem, excuse me miss? We were wondering if you had any ball gowns for sale?" I asked as politely as I could. I almost thought she didn't hear me, all she did was sit there and glare at John. When I moved into her field of vision she snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Y-yes, we do. They are towards the back of the store, feel free to try on whatever you like."

"Thank you so much." I answered, looked back at John to make sure he was following, and made my way towards the back. We made it all of five steps before the shopkeeper immediately stopped us. "I'm sorry miss, but your 'friend' here isn't allowed another step into this store."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Excuse me? Surely he hasn't done anything to offend you bad enough to warrant not being allowed in."

Now she turned her sour attitude towards me. "His kind isn't welcome here. You don't look like you could afford anything in this shop anyway."

"Hey, who t'e hell do-" John started to argue, but I just put my hand on his chest and he stopped in his tracks.

I walked over to the counter and hoisted my coin purse in front of the shop owner, making a satisfying clunk as I gave her an ugly look on my own. "Let me get something straight with you, I am Princess Anastasia of Atlantica, granddaughter of King Triton. The dress I am shopping for is for my cousin's Princess Melody of Denmark's birthday ball. I can assure you money is no problem, but seeing as how you're not willing to allow my security escort in your store, I guess I'll go somewhere else."

She immediately started to stammer an apology, when I put my hand up and cut her off. "No need for an explanation, we will be on our way now. Good day." and at that, I grabbed John's hand and headed out the door.

Once we were outside he stopped me, "Lass, you didn't have to do t'at."

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Stick up for me like t'at. I could'a just sat outside and waited for you."

"Nonsense!" I reassured him. "You would've done the same for me. Besides I need you to help me pick one out, I do want to match what you're going to wear."

He mumbled something about having no fashion sense under his breath and off we went to the next store. We had walked about a block before I realized we were still holding hands. Immediately I started getting nervous as tingly sparks worked their way up my arm. _Feeling these sparks everytime I touch John can't be normal. Maybe I've developed a neurological condition?_ John squeezed my hand slightly pulling me out of my thoughts and gaining my attention.

"T'eres another shop there lass, let's go see what they have."

As soon as we walked in the door it was apparent that we would be getting the same treatment as we did in the first shop. It took us going to eight different dress shops, each one giving us the boot, before eventually I was starting to panic. At this point we were pretty far inland and the shops were starting to become more sparse. John pointed at a run down building at the very end of the street we were on, and started to head that way.

"John are you sure they even sell dresses? They don't have any signs or anything." I asked skeptically.

"Just trust me lass. Didn't yer parents ever teach ya not to judge a book by its cover?"

"No, they didn't" I deadpanned. Still holding hands he pulled me along until we were standing in front of the shop door. I stood there, still weary if this was a good idea. The shop definitely looked worse for wear compared to the others, did John realize that this was also a political event on top of a birthday party?

"Go ahead lass, trust me." John whispered behind me, urging me to open the door. Turning the handle, I was completely blown away at the sight that met me. A warm glow from inside spilled out and immediately we were welcomed into the store by a human woman. I prepared myself to get kicked out once she saw John with me, but fortunately the complete opposite happened.

"JOHN!" she screamed, dropping whatever she was carrying and rushing over to literally jump on him. For the first time since stepping off the ship he had to let go of my hand to catch her, and I tried to keep the fierce burn of jealousy from flowing through me.

"It's nice to see ya too Steph," John chuckled. They both seemed to forget I was even there until John cleared his throat. "Uh, I hate t'at this isn't a casual visit. We are actually lookin' for a gown for my friend here." By the look on her face you would've thought I just appeared out of thin air. Giving me a look over, she immediately hugged John's arm possessively and asked, "What on earth would you need a gown for? This may not look like it but these dresses are on the more expensive end, much more than what you can probably afford sweetheart."

Maybe my time on the ship made me look rougher than I thought, but regardless it wasn't any of her damn business what I needed the gown for. My temper flared, and as I prepared a retort John pried himself away from her and came to stand by me. He protectively wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave this 'Steph' a cold glare of his own.

"Now Steph, t'is is a special friend of mine. We've already been to a dozen other shops lookin' for her a gown, now can you hook her up or not."

She crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout, but seeing that John wouldn't budge she reverted back to her original bubbly self. "Of course!" she clapped her hands, "Please come this way!" and off we went towards the back of the store where the longer, fuller dresses hung.

"What colors were you looking for?" she asked as she started thumb through her stock looking for some options to pull. I looked over my shoulder and shot John a questioning look. Since he knew what his formal wear looked like he would know what would match best.

"Anyt'ing gold, emerald or cream." he answered absentmindedly. He still had his arm draped over my shoulder as he was looking all around at the different gowns. Steph stared at his arm across my shoulders, then went to work pulling from every other rack.

Before I knew it she had her arms full of different outfits and I was being ushered towards the fitting rooms. Standing in that room surrounded by all these full and gorgeous gowns I was starting to get overwhelmed. _Okay, just try one on at a time._

I could tell just by looking at a few of them that I wasn't going to like the style or they weren't even going to fit. _She only blindly picked whatever was in front of her to try and keep me busy._ Hell, half of these dresses weren't even in the color scheme that John had asked for.

Narrowing down the mountain to 3 choices, I stepped out in the first number. It was a gold mermaid style dress covered in green lace. I knew once I looked in the mirror I didn't like it, but I figured I would still show John and get his opinion.

As soon as he saw me his face twisted in disgust. I busted out laughing and he immediately straightened his features but continued to eye the dress warily. "What do ya t'ink lass?" he asked cautiously.

Before I could even speak, Steph had cut in. "Oh it looks beautiful on you! Now would you like this wrapped or boxed?"

"Actually neither," I huffed. "I don't like it. I think it clashes with my hair." Looking in the mirror I self consciously started to pull my hair to the side. _I look like a damn mustard packet in this thing._

"I agree." John said decidedly. "Next."

The second option wasn't as bad, but definitely inappropriate for a royal function. This dress was a strapless deep emerald green with black beading throughout. It fit like a glove hugging my curves, one leg exposed nearly to my hip by a slit in the front and a long train flowed from the back. I checked myself in the mirror before stepping out, trying to arrange my curls into a neat fashion to one side. Walking back to where John and Steph were I caught the tail end of a conversation.

"Oh come on John, ditch the princess and we can go have fun like we used to." Steph whispered.

"I already done told ya I'm not interested. I am in charge of Ana's safety, I'm not going to ship her off just because you want someone to play with." John growled.

"Well bring her with you! Jim can keep her company and we can play like old times."

I decided to cut their conversation off at this point by walking around the corner into their full view. What I saw before me nearly sent me into a rage. John was still sitting in the chair but this time Steph had made herself at home in his lap. As his eyes fell on me and what I was wearing he immediately jumped up, nearly dropping Steph on the ground in the process. As he made his way to me his eyes burned with the same hunger as from this morning. I looked away, not able to handle the intensity of his gaze anymore.

"You look like a-" he whispered.

"A streetwalker." Steph finished for him. Her voice made me look her way and she did not seem happy in the least. "That dress makes you look like a straight prostitute."

John whipped around on her, "What t'e hell Steph, what did I tell ya 'bout yer attitude?!"

I grabbed John's hand pulling his attention back to me, satisfaction filling my chest at the daggers Steph threw my way in the process. "It's okay." I reassured, "She's right. This is way too revealing for the event we're going to. I have one more to try on and then we can go."

"Alright," he whispered, pointedly looking at a very angry Steph "Take yer time."

Warm sparks covered me at the tone of his voice as I walked back to change. The last dress was by far my favorite. It was a true ball gown that had a sweetheart neckline, corset bodice, and drop sleeves. It was made of a duotone emerald taffeta with delicate golden filigree designs embroidered on the bodice and throughout the skirt. On the sleeves there were golden drop beads giving the illusion that gold was dripping off the fabric. My hair seemed to come alive when I cinched up the back, the red curls contrasting perfectly against the emerald hue.

Walking out I was barely able to fit through the fitting room door since the dress is so wide. It took some work getting back to where John and Steph wore, it's been awhile since I've worn a dress of this weight and being able to do so takes a lot of practice. As I rounded the corner, I was met with a speechless John and Steph, both of them stared in amazement as I did a little twirl in the middle of the room.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

John just nodded his head, looking for the right words to say. Steph had her hands clasped together smugly, a sick grin on her face. "It looks like it was made for you."

"I think so too." I agreed turning back to the mirror in front of me. Doing one last spin I relished in the luxury of the fabric. Don't get me wrong I hate wearing these things, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a piece of art when I see it. "Let's go ahead and box this up. We have to head back to the ship soon for dinner."

"Actually lass, Jimbo is on his way here." John scratched his neck nervously. "We're all goin' to a little pub that Steph knows to get a bite to eat. We need a break from t'at sailor food anyway."

Immediately my body went cold. _Stop it. If he wants to go have fun with other women he's allowed to do that._ Pulling my calm mask back into place, I told him how that was a great idea. He started to make his way towards me, but before he could I excused myself to go change and pack up the gown.

As I changed I tried to keep the hurt from my heart and the tears from my eyes. By the time I had changed out of the gown and hauled it to the front, John and Steph were engrossed in a hushed conversation, Steph giggling and blushing at something John had said.

Throwing the dress and my coins on the counter in between them, I tried my best to keep my anger in check. "If you could please wrap this in tissue and box it up I'd appreciate it." I smiled sweetly. John tried to reach for me again but I ignored him and went to explore some racks that were by the door.

Thankfully Jim walked in and he was able to keep me company while Steph packed up my dress. The plan was we were going to the pub about 3 blocks away, we would leave the dress here and then pick it up on the way back to the ship. As I was browsing towards the front I found a white lace dress that was more on the shorter side.

I held it up and looked at the size on the tag, perfect fit. _You know, I wouldn't mind wearing something a little nicer than these dirty pants to dinner._ I took the white lace dress to the front, dropped the coins absently in front of the two lovers and muttered, "Add this to my order."

As I headed back to the fitting room, John called after me "Where are ya goin lass?"

"I'm going to change!" I snapped, "I don't want to wear these dirty rags to dinner."

As I emerged John looked me up and down again, and I had to fight the urge to scream at him to leave me alone. I couldn't hardly stand seeing him and Steph act like they couldn't keep their eyes or hands off each other and then him turn around and look at me the same way.

The dress was a fit and flare that fell about mid thigh, my hair fell loose down my back and my knee high leather boots fell right above the knee. John tried to talk to me again but I ignored him, went straight to Jim and asked "Ready to go have some fun?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies!**

 **I tried to keep this chapter more on the moderate side since it's all about a single night, but I wanted to get all the little juicy details in there.**

 **And things are FINALLY spicing up :)**

 **soo any who, hope you enjoy it. Leave me lovely comments, suggestions and all the like.**

 **All characters belong to their respective creators!**

* * *

"You ready to have some fun?" Ana asked Jim as she hooked her arm through his. She had changed last minute into t'is blasted white lace dress t'at was entirely too short for the chilly weather outside.

"Are ya sure you want to be wearin' somethin' that short lass?" I asked, ignorin' t'e pout I earned from Steph. "Yer gonna freeze to death outside."

Shootin' me a cold glare she growled, "Last time I checked John I was a grown woman, I can take care of myself." Shootin' daggers at Steph she spit out, "Besides, don't you have other things to worry about." Jim shot me a questioning look surprised at the chill in Ana's words, all I could do was shrug my shoulders in confusion. I had a pretty good idea why she was upset, but I had my reasons for goin' out with Steph tonight.

I tried not to let jealousy burn in my stomach as I watched Ana and Jim laugh together as we walked towards t'e pub. _You know Jim wouldn't ever underhand ya like t'at, they just t'ink of each other as brother and sister._ Regardless, it pissed me off to no end t'at another man was making her blush and laugh. Steph was still clingin' to my arm, ramblin off about how bored she's been since our last visit. She was a nice girl don't get me wrong, but she's just t'e type that men use for one reason.

Today I came too close to losin' control with Ana when she was flauntin' about in t'at damn towel, I needed someone to be a distraction and Steph is that perfect someone. I was too lost in studyin' Jim and Ana t'at I didn't hardly hear Steph when she asked me a question.

"Helloo, John?" she pulled on my arm, finally gainin my attention. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What'd ya say?"

"I asked if we were really goin' to have some alone time tonight." she stuck her bottom lip out, glancin' over at Ana. "I don't really like sharing my Silver with anyone."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes, but I was goin' to have to do some suckin' up if things were goin' to work out with Steph tonight. Pullin her to a stop, I leaned down and started kissin' on her neck. "I'm all yours tonight lass," I growled, nippin' on her ear. "I promise." Steph started her usual high pitch gigglin' which gained the attention of our two companions in front of us. I looked up just in time to see all t'e color drain from Ana's face while Jim ushered her away down t'e street. As she looked back at me in disbelief, Jim mouthed "Really Silver?!" out of Ana's eyesight.

Steph watched t'e whole exchange, Ana stormin' off and Jim comfortin' her and she was entirely too pleased. "Look's like the brat is pissed she isn't getting what she wants." I had to bite my tongue to keep from poppin' off on her. _It's just for tonight. Just get through t'is night and it will all be ok._ Thankfully we made it to t'e pub without anymore awkward moments. When we walked in t'e door, Steph let go of my arm and latched on to Ana's.

"You boys go get us some drinks, we'll go find us a table and get started on some girl talk." she winked, dragging Ana off with her. Once they were out of earshot, Jim followed me to the bar.

"Silver, what is Steph doing here?" he asked.

"We ran into her at her dress shop. Besides, I t'ought I'd catch up with her while we were here." Thankfully Jim threw me a look that said he knew exactly why I'd even bothered, he knows my history wit' her and how it's never been a serious relationship. As we were at t'e bar waitin' to order our drinks I glanced across the room lookin' for Ana and Steph, I finally caught sight of 'em settlin' into a corner booth. Ana looked absolutely miserable as she sat t'ere listenin' to Steph ramble on, her head on her fist as she surveyed t'e room.

"You do realize that what you're doing is going to put Ana through hell right?" Jim asked. He was also lookin' at Ana with sympathy.

"I can't risk things goin' too far with her Jim, they've already gone far enough. I just need a distraction for a night." I answered, adding a shot of Gin to my drink order.

"Just don't be surprised if Ana tries to find a distraction of her own tonight." he nodded towards our table. Lookin' back to t'e girls I saw another Ursid had came over and was chattin' it up. If I had to guess he was close to Ana's age, not near as tall or strong as me and he was showin' a mighty big interest in Ana specifically. Immediately I saw red, and it just got worse when I saw him take Ana by t'e hand for a dance. I clenched up my fist and went to go break them up when Jim stopped me.

"Look, we'll keep an eye on her from the table." he reassured me, "If he tries anything fishy I'll go get her, but you can't sit here fawning all over Steph and then get pissed because Ana is having a simple dance."

"Like hell I can't, yer tellin' me ya want another man's grubby paws all over her?!" I ground out.

"It's just a dance Silver, calm down. You said yourself you need a distraction, so go get yourself distracted." Jim whispered as he ushered me towards our booth. As I sat down Steph glued herself back to my arm, but I was too pissed to even notice. I caught sight of Ana turnin' across the dance floor and she looked to be havin' an amazin' time. _An amazin' time in someone else's arms._ I tried takin' a chug of me drink to calm down.

As she twisted and turned she laughed and sang, her hair swirled around her like a solar vortex. Soon everyone's eyes were on her and her partner as they expertly spun to t'e music. When t'e song was over the Ursid bowed and kissed her hand, which only made her flush face even redder and my anger even worse. By t'e time Ana made it back to the booth I was nearly blind with rage.

"John?" My name on her lips immediately soothed t'e edges of my temper to a more tolerable level. I didn't realize t'at my eyes had been closed and my jaw was clenched when Ana spoke, but when I opened 'em she was intently sippin' on her drink. The smirk on her face immediately brought t'e anger back, and t'e whiskey just made my temper burn even brighter. Ignoring Ana, I turned to Steph and asked her to dance. Of course she said yes, and I relished in t'e jealous dagger Ana threw our way as we made it out to t'e dance floor.

I made sure to pay most of my attention to Steph, but I still kept an eye on Ana as we twirled around t'e room. After our third turn around t'e dancefloor I spotted t'at same damn Ursid from before sittin' across from Ana chattin up a storm. I didn't realize it until Steph cried out loud t'at I had gripped her hand hard enough to hurt her, but I kissed it and apologized while trying to get my temper under control.

Once t'e dance was over we made our way back to t'e table where the guy was still sittin, in my spot of all t'e damn places. "Hate to tell ya bud, but t'at seat that yer in is mine." He looked up at me wit' a challenge in his eyes, and immediately Ana was to his defense. "John! This here is my new friend Jesse, Jesse this is my security escort John."

T'under bolts shot between us as he stood to his full height to shake my hand. It filled me wit' delight to see t'at he was not only shorter but t'at he was visibly nervous wit' havin' to shake my bionic hand. "Nice to meet ya, now if you'd excuse me I'd be takin my seat back now."

"Sure, Ana and I were just about to head to the dancefloor for another round." he smirked, "Care to join me?" he offered to Ana.

She jumped up snaking her arm through his, "I'd love to!", shot me a dirty look and ran off to dance wit' her damn lover boy. As I sat back down I ordered another round of shots and started to focus my attention on Steph. When she wasn't payin' attention Jim leaned over to whisper, "What in the hell are you doing?"

Throwing back a shot I replied, "Lettin' go of me frustrations Jim." He caught my glance over to Ana and Jesse dancin and shook his head.

"You know it's not fair to be pissed that she's dancin with another man when you have someone attached to your side." He whispered, glancin' over to Steph huggin on my arm.

Deep down I knew he was right, I knew I was t'e one who started this jealousy match, but I was too proud and drunk to admit that now. Again t'e song ended and Ana came back to t'e table with Jesse in tow. Before she had a chance to sit down I stood up, grabbed her by t'e hand and led her out to t'e dancefloor. Thankfully t'e next number was a slow one, and Ana didn't fight me as I pulled her close and started dancin'.

"Now you want to act nice to me?" she whispered.

"I'm always nice lass, I'm a gentleman." I winked.

She scoffed, and looked out across t'e dancefloor at t'e other couples. "So when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"She's not my anyt'ing and you know it." I looked down at her wit' meaning. "She's just an old friend."

"Obviously she doesn't think the same way." We swayed in silence for a beat, just enjoyin' the feel of each other. I rubbed my hand up and down her back when she looked up at me with confusion. "Is the reason we went to that shop was for me to get a dress, or for you to meet up with her again?"

"I knew she lived around here, but I didn't know she started workin t'ere. Last time I saw her she was runnin' a hotel, not a dress shop." I answered.

"Hm." she muttered. I could tell t'at she was not happy wit' me right now, and t'ere wasn't much I could do to fix it at t'is point. "So, what do ya t'ink of ol' fancy pants over t'ere?" I whispered.

"Same thing you think of Ms. Priss over there." she countered, refusing to look me in t'e face. I wasn't a complete idiot, I knew seein' me spend time wit' someone else was just as agonizing for her as it was for me. But what else could I do? I promised myself I wouldn't let things go too far wit' her, I couldn't give her t'e future she deserved. Glidin' around t'e room Ana caught Steph starin' at us longingly, "Does she really have to keep staring at you like you're a piece of meat?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think it's funny." Ana pouted, "Why did you even agree to go out with her with me in tow?"

I couldn't help but notice t'e hurt in her eyes as she looked into mine for t'e first time since we got here. It took everyt'ing in me to just not sweep her up and run out t'e backdoor wit' her. By now the song was comin' to an end, but we both just stood t'ere in our own little world.

"Lass," I tilted her chin up so she would look at me head on. "You know I am tryin' everyt'ing in my power to not hurt ya. This mornin', you know t'ings almost went too far."

"And what would you have done if they had gone too far?" she challenged. There she was pushin' my resolve just as she had done earlier today.

Givin' her a heated glare, I told her t'e truth. "I would've done every imaginable t'ing I've thought about doin' to you since t'e moment I saw you comin' down those stairs, and I would've relished every moment of it." Her face glowed wit' a deep blush at the brashness of my words. "But, I would feel like I am stealin' away yer future. I know how hard it is to make a decision like you have, and I would feel like I am just makin' it t'at much harder for ya."

"John, I'm-" she interrupted, but she quickly silenced as I put my finger on her lips.

"Anastasia," her eyes widened at t'e use of her full name. Liquid courage pushed me to continue my tirade. "I care for ya entirely too much, more than I would ever admit to Jim or anyone else. I can't give ya a proper future, one t'at you deserve."

"And who are you to decide exactly what kind of future I deserve?" she asked, stepping out of my arms. "You know between you and my father deciding what's best for me it's a wonder if I was even able to make any decisions of my own." She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ana, wait-I"

"No! Any woman deserves the right to decide what future is good enough for her. I don't want the titles, dresses or the money. I want someone who loves me for me, not for my status or for my ability to bear children." I stood there speechless as she continued. "What if I don't even want kids John?! What if I don't think I can be a fit mother? Well if I go through with this damn wedding then I don't have a choice."

She calmed herself down as she fought back the tears. "When are you going to understand? Neither you nor anybody else have the right to tell me what kind of future I _deserve_." As I watched her walk away Steph joined me and asked for another dance. I was too distracted watching Ana rejoin Jesse at the table, watching as he inched closer and closer and offered her a fresh drink. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear Steph until she started pulling on my hand.

Snapping out of it, I realized what she had asked and that she was pulling me back to t'e dancefloor. "One last dance then let's get out of here and have some real fun." she purred. Once t'e song was over we headed to our booth to say our goodbye's before we left. As we walked up I happened to notice t'at Jesse had his arm around Ana, and t'at she leaned into him laughing at some joke Jim was tellin' 'em.

"Hey guys!" Steph greeted. "We think we're gonna slip on out of here."

Jim took another swig of his drink, "Aw already? I feel like we all just got here."

"Yeah, John and I have some 'catching up' to do if ya know what I mean." she giggled, nuzzling her face into my neck. As Ana watched jealousy flared in her eyes, and as she snuggled deeper into Jesse's arms it flared in my own eyes as well. "By the way Ana I'll be sure to send your dress with John when he returns in the morning. It was nice to meet all of you!" I shot a look down at Steph while gauging Ana's reaction to her words. _I can't believe t'is little brat just-_ I couldn't even finish my thought from bein' drug out t'e door.

As we walked back to t'e dress shop, Steph tried to press for more information about Ana. How long have I known her? What is she like? Where is she from? What do I think about her? All of them I answered as nonchalantly as possible. T'e entire reason why I agreed to even go out with Steph tonight was to get Ana off my mind, not bring her front and center.

Thankfully it didn't take us long to get back to t'e dress shop, and as soon as I had t'e door closed Steph was pullin' me up t'e stairs. I followed her half willingly as thoughts of Ana still clouded my mind. We got to her room and she was on me in a flash, pullin' me as close as she could while kissin' on my neck.

As soon as I was gettin' in t'e moment Steph's dark brown hair morphed into a fiery red, her half closed chocolate eyes changed into a clear water blue, and her voice took on a deeper less obnoxious tone. Before I knew it, it wasn't Steph's name I was wantin' to call out but t'e exact person I was tryin' to forget about.

Halfway through gettin' our clothes torn off and thrown on t'e floor, I put my hands on Steph's shoulders and tried to get her attention. "Steph, I-" she cut my words off wit' her lips. Tryin' again, I placed my hands on either side of her face and made her meet my eyes. Makin' sure she was actually goin' to listen, I tried to tell her again.

"Look lass, I can't do this." Right away she had t'at hurt look in her eyes.

"Do you not- not find me attractive anymore?" she whispered.

"Of course not!" I said, "I've just-I got alot of t'ings on my mind right now."

Crossin' her arms she huffed. "You have a certain someone on your mind, not a something."

I didn't even try to deny it, but I couldn't bring myself to outright admit it either. I could count on one hand t'e amount of times I refused to lay wit' a woman as beautiful as Steph, it wasn't her fault by any means. It was almost like my body refused to go through t'e motions unless those motions were made wit' Ana. _Oh you've done got yerself in deep now, ya can't even manage to her outta yer mind when yer wit' another woman._

We stood t'ere for awhile, not progressin' but not entirely pullin' away from each other. We were just enjoyin' the touch of each other, until finally Steph stepped away and threw a nightshirt over her head. Rubbin' my neck in awkwardness I wasn't too sure 'bout what I should do next, I hadn't been in t'is type of situation too many times before.

"You know I had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to happen." Steph said, as she handed me back my shirt.

"And why's t'at?" I asked.

"I could tell by the way you and Ana look at each other. I know you love her as much as she does you, you each could hardly keep your eyes off of each other even though you were there with other people." She sat down at her vanity and started combin' the messiness out of her hair.

"Now that's not true." I countered as I sat on a chair across t'e room. One thing I did enjoy about Steph was besides bein' a good time, she was also a good friend.

"You can't see it because you're in the middle of it, but I guarantee every patron in that bar saw the sparks fly between you two." she looked at me through her mirror, "You two practically orbit each other like two planets, even from across the room."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes in thought. "You know it will be the biggest mistake of your life if you let her go don't you?" Steph whispered as if she was tellin' me some huge secret.

"How is t'at any of yer business?"

"Because Silver, it's not every lifetime that we meet someone that can make our souls sing."

 _Ya know she's got a point._ Before I could talk myself into believein' any of her nonsense I stood up, went over and kissed her on t'e head and told her goodbye. As I walked downstairs to get Ana's dress, Steph and Jim's words kept echoin' in my mind. _You know she's different. You two practically orbit each other._ Surely our feelin's for each other couldn't be T'AT obvious, right? Steppin' outside t'e night air was cold and refreshin', my breath hangin' as I huffed out a deep breath.

Thankfully t'e streets were practically empty, everyone was either still at t'e bar havin' their drinks or in their beds sleepin' and dreamin'. Speakin' of sleepin', I couldn't help but be curious if t'ere would be a repeat of last night. I knew in my mind t'at it wouldn't likely happen again, t'at Ana wouldn't let it happen but it didn't change t'e fact that I hoped it would. I was startin' to get to the point where I was done fightin' my feelin's towards t'e lass. We were like magnets, t'e harder we fought t'e harder t'e pull.

I finally made it back to t'e ship, let my nightwatch know I had returned and made my way to my stateroom to get ready for bed. If I had to guess it was about one am, not too late but still too early for Jim or Ana to be back. I swung open t'e door, sat Ana's dress down on my desk and made my way over to my bedroom door. Before I had a chance to open it, t'e soft sound of someone cryin' made me stop in my tracks.

I cracked t'e door open and looked inside carefully. The sight I was met wit' just broke my heart in two. Ana was sittin' on t'e bed with her back to me watchin' t'e flames in t'e fireplace next to t'e bed. I couldn't get a good look at her face, but t'e part that I did see was wet wit' tears. She hugged onto one of my pillows for dear life as she whispered to herself over and over, "It's okay, he's not yours." So focused on her selfsoothin' she didn't even notice me take a step in t'e door.

What did catch her attention was t'e creak of t'e door as it leaned open. She whipped her head around, saw t'at I was standin' t'ere and immediately went to work wipin' away t'e evidence of her sadness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

"Well t'is is my stateroom on my ship." I started makin' my way towards her.

She stood, immediately tryin' to distance herself from me. "I thought you were busy with Steph. She made it very clear that you were going to be busy until the morning." she glared at me wit' a look of disgust like I was a disease.

"Look, I know what yer t'inkin and nothin' happened. I just walked her back to t'e dress shop, picked up yer dress and came back here." She eyed me warily probably debatin' on if she could believe me or not. I knew t'ere was only one surefire way t'at she would believe me. I grabbed her hand, looked her in t'e eye and said "Anastasia, I promise ya t'at nothin' happened between me and Steph tonight."

T'e tears started to fall all over again. "If nothing happened then why even go through the motions like something was going to happen?"

I figured I might as well be honest wit' her, even if it was goin' to hurt. "Because I had every intention of sleepin' wit' Steph tonight." Ana snatched her hand back, "Lass, just listen to me for once. This mornin' you know t'ings got way out of hand. I was frustrated, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to control myself if you tried t'at same stunt again. I needed a distraction, and Steph was goin' to be t'at distraction."

Now she was angry. "Oh! So because I teased you instead of taking that frustration out on me you decide to take it out on someone else?!"

"Damn it Ana why can't you ever understand t'at I am doin' everyt'ing in my power to protect you?"

"Just shut up with the self righteous act" she threw her hands up. "You and I both know you would enjoy crossing that line with me, I don't know why you keep fighting it. You can screw around with someone like Steph but you can't do it with me?"

By now I had her cornered against t'e wall between t'e bed and fireplace. I placed my hands on either side of her head, her face lit up in t'e red glow of my stare. "Yer right, I can't screw around wit' you like I can wit' Steph." hurt flashed in her eyes, but I still continued. "And t'ats because I love you. Yer alot more to me t'an just a one night stand and you know it." Those last words came out just above a whisper, but I was sure she had heard 'em by t'e way she softened.

"I still don't understand, why didn't you go through wit-"

I have no idea what possessed me to cut her off wit' a kiss, but once I did it was like a firework erupted from within me. Every nerve ending short circuited as t'e taste of her exploded on my lips. It started out gentle at first, but t'en I felt Ana's arms wrap around my neck and pull me in closer. As our kiss started to heat up, I picked her up and leaned her against t'e wall. When she wrapped her legs around me waist I just about damn near lost it.

"I couldn't do it because I couldn't get you out of me mind." I leaned into her neck to trail kisses up to her ear. "I don't t'ink ya understand, ya manage to drive me crazy when yer not even around." As I continued to love on her neck she started to moan my name in my ear. Her arms moved from around my neck to my shoulders, pushin' my coat off and on t'e floor.

Our lips crashed together as I sat her back on her feet, I could feel my self control slippin' away. I pulled away from her, looked her in t'e eyes and took her face in my hands. "Anastasia, you know yer playin wit' fire?"

"So I want to get burned," she whispered against my lips. I needed to get control and quick. Every fantasy I've had 'bout the lass was playin' out before my eyes, but I didn't want t'ere to be any chance of regret from either of us. It took t'e power of t'e etherium to pull back from her again.

"Lass, please." I looked in her lust filled eyes, searchin' for a sliver of clarity. "You know I've been wantin' to kiss those lips of yers since I met ya, but I don't want ya to regret any of t'is come tomorrow."

"But I won't regret anyt-" I cut her off wit' a kiss again, "I can get used to that." she giggled.

"Good, cause t'at won't be t'e last time I do it." I growled. "I want it to be perfect, you deserve for it to be perfect. Not after we both spent an entire night in a jealous rage."

"Okay," she whispered. "That sounds fair, but does this mean I have to keep my hands to myself now?

I swept her up in my arms, "Absolutely not. As long as yer hands are on me you can keep 'em anywhere but yerself." I kissed her again then sat her down on t'e bed. _Yer first kiss was only ten minutes ago and it already feels like a natural habit._ "Now, I'm gonna go have me a cold shower. You just lay here and get yerself comfortable and I'll be back in a few minutes.

"Can I join you?" she teased.

I bent down to plant a kiss on her neck. "Don't tempt me or I'll carry ya in t'ere myself." I whispered, "besides that will only defeat t'e purpose of it bein' a cold shower"

"I'm sure we can warm it up." she purred.

"Ana, remember what I said." she gave up her seductive act and started to pout. "I'll be right back."

"You're still gonna sleep in here with me right?" she asked as she started to settle in.

"Of course lass, where else would I sleep?"

"Okay. Just checking." she smiled, cuddlin' up in my sheets as if she belonged t'ere. _She DOES belong t'ere._

As I stood in t'e shower, I tried not to let t'e weight of tonight's events weigh heavy on my shoulders. I have already given up tryin' to fight what seemed inevitable, I was just goin' to let t'ings go t'e way they wanted and hoped it all worked out. Once my blood had cooled I stepped out of t'e shower, dried myself off and went to go find a pair of shorts to sleep in.

Walkin' in my room I was surprised to see Ana already passed out. She was huggin' t'e pillow from earlier, her hair splayed out everywhere while she breathed deeply. I made my way to her side of t'e bed and managed to find a pair of shorts, but I also found her shorts t'rown in a heap on t'e floor. _Great. As if it wasn't hard enough to keep my hands off of her._

I managed to get dressed, hung up my towel to dry and slid into bed. As soon as I got comfortable, Ana sleepily crawled over and curled up against my side as if she'd been doin' it for years. For t'e first time since meetin' this wonderful princess, I didn't t'ink, worry, or stress about t'e future. I didn't have a million 'what if's' runnin' through my mind, but wit' her in my arms I was able to get to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I am way behind in updates guys. I'm sorry! ;-; Writer's block is such a jerk.**

 **Summer's coming to an end around here, so I am going to be busy since school is starting back up, but I'll update as often as I can ;)**

 **All the characters belong to their respective creators, ect.**

* * *

That night I dreamed of his lips on my neck, of him whispering my name in my ear. "It's time to wake up my lass." _Hm, YOUR lass. I like the sound of that._ Butterflies started to flutter in my lower stomach as John started nibbling in my ear. I arched my back and moaned out his name, then he placed his cool metal hand on my hip and gave a light squeeze. _This is a damn good dream. Don't wake up._ But my eyes didn't listen, as I peeked them open to realize I wasn't dreaming.

I relished in the warmth of John's body as slowly I started to come to. By now he had moved from my ear, down my neck, and was now placing love bites on my shoulder. I accidentally moaned a little too loud when he found a secret sweet spot, making him chuckle.

"Shh," he whispered "t'e crew's gonna wake up if you get much louder."

"Quit making me moan and we won't have to worry about them," I whispered back, snuggling even deeper into his arms. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest now that neither of us is holding back our feelings. For the first time since leaving home, I feel like I can truly breathe.

We laid there for a few minutes not wanting to get out of bed, and soon John's lips were on mine sending sparks through all of my nerves. Our kiss started out slow and sweet, then built up until we were breathless and clinging onto each other. I hooked my leg over John's hip, brought him as close to me as I could while placing a love bite on my own on his shoulder. When he growled out my full name I about lost control, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"Somethin' funny lass?" He ground out through a clenched jaw.

"Didn't you just say I needed to be quiet before the crew heard me?" I laughed.

"Aye, but I can't help it when you push my buttons." He shifted his weight to where he was on top of me. I ran my fingers through his auburn hair, wrapped my legs around him and pulled him in for another kiss.

"John, we have to get up and make breakfast." I giggled.

"Jimbo can do it," he whispered against my lips while moving against me. I couldn't help but arch my back and roll my hips with his.

"John!" I breathed, "we can't do this right now."

"And why not?" I could tell by the desperation in his voice that his own self control was about to shatter.

"Because you said yourself the crew is going to hear us!" As if to make a point, John bit my shoulder and made me cry out again.

"So, let 'em hear," he growled as he kissed me deeply. I pushed on his chest until he finally looked down at me, taking his hand and brushing a curl away from my face. He knew deep down that now was definitely not the time to cross that line.

"You know you don't mean that." With the restraint of the Etherium I kissed him on the cheek, reluctantly he rolled off of me and let me up. As I sat on the side of the bed he took his hand and rubbed my back. "You just want to make it impossible to get up don't you?"

"Yup." he muttered with a smug look on his face.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "We really do need to get up before everyone else does." Thankfully he didn't follow to tease me even more, instead, he stretched out in front of the fire to get a few more minutes of sleep. Fighting the urge to join him again, I ran off to get started getting ready. I made sure not to take too much time in case John wanted to shower too. I was surprised to see that by the time I was done he was walking back in with a cup of steaming coffee.

"Figured ya needed t'is after such a late night last night." he whispered, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Thank you," I breathed deep letting the scent of caffeine naturally wake me up. "Are you usually this affectionate in the morning?"

"Well I have to practically ignore ya once t'e crew wakes up." he carefully wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I need to get my fill of ya while I have a chance to." I stood there for a few minutes not wanting to move, between the warmth from being in John's arms and the warmth from my fresh coffee I was in my own personal heaven.

A brisk knock on the door made us grudgingly separate, thankfully it was only Jim and not any of the other crew members. Judging by the look on Jim's face he could tell that something had been going on, but he thankfully didn't comment on it. Instead, he took a seat on the couch in the office, as I took a seat next to him he gave me a side eye before turning his attention to John.

"I just spoke with the harbormaster about our supplies, he said everything should be loaded up by lunch time."

"Lunch time? Why in blue blazes is it goin' to take t'at long, we only needed a few t'ings." John asked.

Jim waved him off, "Something about they had to fill last minute orders for Melody's birthday party, it's taking them some time to restock their stores."

Taking a break from inhaling my drink, I asked John, "So does this mean that we're going to be late for the ball tonight?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but judging by the way John quirked his eyebrow at me I didn't do a very good job of it.

"No, I just didn't expect it to take t'at long to load our supplies. It's only a few hours sailin' away," he looked down at his maps calculating the distance I assumed. "We should get to t'e dock about an hour before it starts."

I rolled my eyes inwardly, "Great, that means I'm going to have to start getting ready right after we leave here."

Jim looked at me confused, "And that's a problem because?"

"Because it's hard enough getting ready for a ball on land, much less out in space." I took another sip of my coffee, "John you're going to have to get ready early too. If we're going to make it on time we'll have to leave as soon as we get there."

"Yeah I figured as much when Jimbo mentioned how long t'ings would take here." He mumbled standing up at his desk. "Well, we all better get a move on. We're gonna have to fit a whole day's work into a single mornin'"

Excitement and anticipation rolled around in my stomach as my thoughts wandered to that evening. _I wonder what exactly John's uniform is going to look like. He said the main colors were emerald, cream and gold._ I was in such a fog while helping with breakfast that when John whispered in my ear I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Are ya excited about the ball?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. He had placed a hand on either side of me and was glancing over my shoulder to see what I was doing. He had snuck a hand on either side of me and was leaning over my shoulder watching me prepare some vegetables for breakfast.

"I am actually." I confessed, instinctively leaning back against his chest "I'm more excited to see you put on that fancy outfit of yours."

"Hm, what a coincidence," he growled, pushing me up against the counter. I instantly became hyper aware of how well our bodies melded together. "I'm more excited to see t'at fancy dress of yers on my stateroom floor."

The brashness of his words nearly took my breath away. Up until this point, John had been overly cautious to keep up a front for the crew, but the way he was pushed up against me whispering in my ear I could tell his self-control was starting to slip away. He just drove that point home when he started to kiss me on my neck. Immediately I pushed us both off of the counter and turned around to face him while still in his arms.

"John, what has gotten into you today?" I asked, trying to ignore the lust that filled his eyes. "Do you want someone to hear you?" I tried to lean around him to make sure that no one was peeking when all of a sudden he tilted my chin to where I was looking back at him. The look in his eyes was a mix of apprehension and fear, with a spark of lust here and there. _Fear? What does he have to be afraid of?_ My breath caught in my throat as the words I was about to say disappeared.

"I have Jimbo keepin' watch outside," he reassured, placing his cool robotic hand on my flushed cheek. When I didn't flinch away like I knew he expected, he grinned. "I don't t'ink I'll ever get used to ya not bein' afraid of me."

"Do I have a reason to fear you, John?" I asked, leaning into his touch and covering his hand with my own.

Fiery protectiveness flashed over his features as he fiercely replied, "Not a bit."

I leaned on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "Well, then you're going to have to get used to me not being afraid of you." Before things got too heated, I turned back to the task I was working on before he came to distract me. "Now let's get this stuff done, you said yourself that we have a lot to do before we get ready."

"Aye Cap'n" he whispered, snuck in another kiss on my neck before going off to start on breakfast. For the rest of the morning my stomach was a pit of nerves and excitement. The heated looks that kept being passed between me and John didn't help at all, you could almost see the tension shimmer between us. At first I was worried that the crew would notice, but judging by how smoothly breakfast went I highly doubt that the men noticed anything changed between the captain and I.

After everything was cleaned up, John went off towards the helm while Jim and I went to scrape space barnacles. _Might as well get the dirtiest job done first._ I could tell by the looks Jim shot my way that I was in for an interesting conversation once we got below deck. In fact, as soon as we reached the ends of our ropes, Jim started in on his questions.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked coolly.

"Between who?" I answered, playing stupid.

"Damn it Ana you know who!" he yelled, feigning anger. "I already know who sleeps where," he whispered.

I tried to think of the best way to describe what exactly was going on between John and I. Hell, I don't even know where to start. "Well?" he insisted, interrupting my inner rambling.

"Jim, I don't even know how to begin to describe what is going on between us." I confessed.

"How in the Etherium are you in a relationship where you don't even know what's going on?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know!" I shouted. "I'm just as confused about my relationship with John as you are." He could tell by the flush on my face that I was getting frustrated with his questions.

"Ok," he pondered for a second, "Let's start with how does he make you feel?"

I sat there for a second deep in thought, then I blurted out the two words that came to mind when I thought of John. "Safe. Important." When I opened my eyes I busted out laughing at the incredulous look Jim gave me.

"You mean to tell me that being raised in a palace surrounded by guards twenty-four seven, you didn't ever feel safe or important?"

I started to scrape off the next section of barnacles, trying to carefully organize the next words that came out of my mouth. "In a literal sense, yes. I knew that no one was going to come and harm me. But the fact of the matter is I am being traded off to some planet that is forever and a day away, to some stranger that my parents have never met, all for the sake of somebody else's ambitions."

I turned to face him head on. "My parent's didn't even ask if this was the future I wanted. They have never even met a single member of this family that I am being married into. They have no idea if I am going to be safe or happy, and I really don't think deep down they even care. If you ask them this is my duty as a princess, a duty I should be proud to have."

"And John is the first person to really care about you for you, not your title?" he asked. It dawned on me that Jim hit the nail on the head. _So that's why you've fallen so easily for him._

"Exactly." I grinned in self realization. "I know John wouldn't ever let me go into a dangerous situation, even if he was to gain anything from it."

We both sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Jim seemed satisfied with my answer and I was at peace that I finally figured out why things were going the way they were with John. When Jim asked his next question, my peace shattered.

"So what are you going to do at the end of this trip Ana?"

"I don't want to think about that right now." I answered immediately, hoping that Jim would read the tone in my voice to drop the subject.

"You know you're going to have to face it, and it will be easier to do so sooner than later." he replied soothingly.

I knew deep down he was right. During this trip Jim had became a dear friend to me, and I knew in the end that he wanted what was best for me as well. I just didn't want to hear the truth right now, instead I wanted to enjoy the mounting excitement about tonight's party. Eventually we finished scraping every space barnacle off the bottom of the boat, but before we began to hoist ourselves up Jim put his hand on my shoulder.

"I only have one last thing to say about all of this and then I won't bring it up again." I tried to interrupt him, but he was having none of it. "No matter how hard it is, at the end of the day you have to do whatever it takes to make yourself happy. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks, or what anyone else wants you to do," he pointed a finger towards me and continued, "YOU are the one that has to live your life. Do whatever makes you happy, and the people that truly matter will be happy for you."

Relief washed over me as I gave Jim a hug. Finally I had someone tell me what I've been needing to hear, if I wasn't happy with this wedding then I didn't have to go through with it. "Thanks Jim, you have no idea how much you saying that means to me."

"No problem," he reassured, "You know neither John nor I will ever make you do something you didn't want to do. All we want is to make sure whatever decision you make it's one that you're happy with."

As we were climbing back onto the lower deck I knew that I was going to have to have a talk with John tonight. I knew my original plan was to wait until the end of the voyage, but Jim was right. The sooner we got it done the better. Once back on board, we cleaned our tools, put everything away then met up with John at the helm to see what else needed to be done. Scraping space barnacles had taken us a little longer than we thought, so when we met up with John everything else was done and it was already lunch time.

We headed down to the galley to eat, when all of a sudden John pulled me back and led me behind a stack of crates. Making sure we were well hidden from the others, he looked down at me with mischief as he kissed me deeply with a strange sense of urgency. As he pulled back, I couldn't help but give him a look of worry.

"John, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"What makes you t'ink somethin's wrong?"

"Because, I can just tell. You're acting like I'm about to disappear any second." I could tell how his eyes widened that I had struck a nerve. "Just tell me please?"

He leaned down and kissed me until I was breathless, then whispered against my lips "That intuition of yers should be illegal." He pulled back to look me square in the face. "I promise lass, t'ere isn't anyt'ing wrong. Now let's go get some lunch,"

"Wait," I pulled him back to our hiding spot. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"About what lass?" he asked, concern shadowing his face. When I hesitated to speak, he figured it out on his own. "Ah, THE talk."

"I know I said we should wait until the end of the trip but I-"

He interrupted me with a finger to my lips "I know lass, I was thinkin t'e same t'ing. Let's wait until tonight after t'e ball, when we can be alone."

The way he growled those last words warmed my heart and set my body abuzz. One last heated kiss and we were finally off to the galley to grab a bite to eat. Thankfully no one except Jim noticed that John and I were the last two people to come down for lunch, and as we took our place at our table no one gave us a second glance.

"Any news from the harbor master?" Jim asked casually.

"Aye Jimbo, everyt'ing is loaded and ready to go. Once everyone is done wit' lunch we'll get t'e launch underway." he answered, then looked my way and whispered, "Did ya wanna come help me launch t'e ship?"

I almost spit out my drink in surprise, when I wasn't in the galley or doing other jobs with Jim I was at the helm with John and Mr. Otis, leaning over their shoulders watching as they manned the different computers steering the ship.

"O-of course I do!" This is something I had wanted to try since stepping on board, but didn't think I'd ever get a chance to.

"Good," he smiled warmly. "We'll get someone to clean up once everyone's done so ya can follow me up t'ere."

It wasn't too long before everyone had finished and I was standing before the control panel with John behind my shoulder. I pretty much had our launch check list memorized, but John still tested me to make sure I could do it correctly.

"Now that you've got permission from t'e harbor master for cast off, what do you do?" he asked.

"Make sure all ropes are untied and on board, then coast us towards the end of the gravitational field." I answered confidently.

"Good," he beamed. "Give t'e orders then Cap'n."

"Prepare to cast off!" I shouted, excitement filled my veins as I watched the crew carry out my command. Granted, they didn't take too well to taking orders from a woman, but all it took was a red glare from John and everyone fell in line.

"All lines are aboard and secure your majesty!" Matthew hollered from the deck railing.

"Now, you don't have to give t'e engines any power just yet." John instructed, "Just push t'e throttle forward one notch and we'll coast wherever ya steer us."

"Don't we let loose the solar sails to collect power?" I asked.

"Usually, yes. But since we left 'em open all day yesterday all of our reserves are already filled. All we need is for you to give t'e command for blast off when yer ready."

"Ah, okay." I answered, as I focused on getting us towards the end of the gravitational field of the port. Surprisingly steering a ship of this size didn't look nearly as difficult as you would think. Only difficult part is keeping an eye on all the gauge levels while keeping from hitting anything. As we closed in on our take off point, I could feel the weightlessness of space start to lift me up.

"Mr. Matthew, engage artificial gravity."

"Aye, your majesty." he answered, as the familiar purple wave covered the boat bringing everyone back down to the deck.

John called down to the boiler room to make sure our energy capacitors were full. Seeing that they were, he turned back to me with an excited grin on his face.

"All right lass, here's t'e fun part." he came up behind me and covered my hands with his on the wheel. "Now this is goin' to be a bit difficult, but you're goin to brace yerself like ya did when we took off from yer home planet. Make sure ya don't grip too hard on t'e wheel, if ya do you'll jerk it and capsize us."

Doubt filtered into my mind as I realized just how dangerous this part could potentially be. Sensing my hesitation John immediately reassured me, "It's alright lass. I'll be right here, I'll make sure nothin' bad will happen." When he noticed my shoulders had relaxed, he asked if I was ready to give the order.

"Absolutely." I answered bravely.

"Go on t'en" he encouraged.

"Take her away!" As soon as the last word came out of my mouth, the wheel started to vibrate with the ship's true power. I was pushed back against John's chest, but thankfully I was able to follow his advice and not hang on too tight. As we rocketed into the Etherium the feeling of true freedom nearly took my breath away. Once our pace leveled out John stepped away and grinned at me triumphantly.

"Amazing job Ana, yer a complete natural," he said as he turned to type in the coordinates for our next stop.

"Thanks!" I replied breathlessly, still high on the adrenaline of the whole experience. Just then Jim came up the stairs and joined us at the controls.

"Good job on your first take off," he punched my shoulder playfully. "Before you know it you'll be drivin' this ship without anyone's help."

"I wish," I waved him off, "unless I can learn how to commandeer a ship within the next week I don't see many other opportunities for me to fly on my own."

John came and clapped a hand on our shoulders, "Ya never know lass, t'ings may change and ya could be zippin' around wherever you want," he winked.

"Yeah," Jim agreed, "Nothing is ever set in stone when it comes to the future."

Their words sent me in a whirlwind of confusion and emotion. Up until this point I had no other option than to get married at the end of this trip. _What if you really didn't go through with it?_ Before I could think too much about it Jim started to usher me and John down the stairs.

"Alright you two," he said," I've got everything under control here. You two need to go and start getting ready for tonight."

"Now wait a sec Jimbo-" John tried to interject,

"I don't want to hear it you old scallywag." Jim teased, "You and I both know you're gonna need a bit of time to get cleaned up for tonight,"

"Oh, get away from me," John laughed, finally relenting and followed me down the staircase. When we finally made it into John's stateroom I was planning on asking him what he meant about how things may change. _Only thing that could change is if John asked me to go with him, he wouldn't want to sign up for something so permanent would he?_

I didn't get a chance to ask, before I knew it John was rushing about pulling garment bags out of closets. Eventually he went to his desk and picked up a garment box to hand to me.

"I'll let ya get ready in here lass while I go down to yer old room to get dressed." he said. He seemed obviously distracted about something.

"You don't have to leave," I pouted. I walked up behind him and took a hold of his metal hand. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind now? And don't lie and say it's nothing."

"Anastasia," he turned and wrapped his arms around me. "I swear to ya there isn't anyt'ing goin' on in my head that ya need to worry 'bout." I looked deep into his eyes, after finding no trace of deceit I wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As he rubbed my back leisurely, I couldn't help but melt against him.

"We better start gettin' ready lass. We'll be in port before ya know it." he whispered, but didn't pull away. If anything he held onto me tighter.

"Let's go take a nap. I'm too tired to even try any primping right now." I started pulling him towards the bedroom when he started to resist. Before I knew it John had pulled me back towards him and had me pinned up against the door. Immediately my face turned red as warmth bloomed throughout my body.

When he leaned down to kiss me, his eye burned a deep golden hue. "You know if we end up in t'at bed the last t'ing we're gonna be doin' is sleepin'" he whispered huskily, "I highly doubt we'd even make it to t'at party of yers, and I'd hate to waste and opportunity for ya to play dress up." My insides melted at his words, and when our lips met fireworks exploded.

This time he was the one that pulled back, and as I groaned in frustration he tried to hide a chuckle. "I'm getting tired of this telling each other no business" I muttered. By now I was coiled to the max ready to break down any second.

"Trust me lass, I am too." He growled, "I'm half tempted to give the crew the night off so we can have the ship to ourselves."

My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't handle the tension between John and I anymore, I wanted him and I wanted him NOW. Besides, every time we were alone our hands were all over each other, and I had a feeling that next time things got heated neither one of us would be able to stop.

"Do it," I whispered.

Surprise flashed in his eyes as he asked "Do what?"

"Send everyone on shore for the night. That way when we come home from the ball we'll be all alone." Getting a surge of confidence, I grabbed John by the collar and pulled him close. When his hands went to my hips I made sure to move them in a suggestive way, which in turn caused him to growl in frustration.

"I can't take this anymore John," I moaned, "next time you're on me I'm not going to tell you to stop."

I could tell that John was shocked at my boldness but in a good way. "L-let me give t'e orders." he stuttered "Until then, we need to start gettin' ready. I'll meet ya at t'e helm when it's time to go."

"Okay," I pouted, as he started to pull away.

He chuckled and gave me a quick goodbye kiss. "Please be patient my lass, I'll make sure tonight is perfect." As he gathered the things he needed to get dressed, he shot me a wink and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Lovelies! Let's all take a moment to be surprised that I am actually half way on time with the update this week! xD**

 **I know the last few chapters have been about the last 24ish hours story time, but there are just a ton of little details that I wanted in so it's taking some time. Besides, we need to stop and smell the roses sometimes ;)**

 **Anywho, all the characters belong to their creators. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

I'm not sure how in t'e hell I managed to pry myself from Ana, but by some other worldly power I managed to make it out of t'at room. It took even more power to keep from walkin' back in t'ere and do anyt'ing I wanted to her.

I realized last night t'ere wasn't any point in holdin' back my feelings from t'e lass, and now t'at I wasn't restraining myself it's like pandora's box had opened. Neither one of us could keep our hands off each other.

 _These next few hours will be good to help ya calm down._ Yeah, right. T'e farther I walked from my stateroom t'e stronger t'e pull was. Thankfully I didn't get stopped by any of t'e crew on t'e way to Ana's old room, and as soon as I had t'e door shut behind me I was able to fully relax. As I laid out my bags on t'e bed excitement fill me bones, I can't remember t'e last time I had looked forward to somet'ing as much as tonight's ball.

Lookin' at t'e clock on t'e wall I needed to go ahead and start gettin' ready. One' t'ing about this blasted outfit was it took forever to put on with all t'e ties, ribbons and buttons. Standin' in t'e steam of t'e shower I let my mind wander. _I wonder exactly what Ana is goin to say durin' our talk later._

I still wasn't exactly sure how t'ings were gonna play out at t'e end of t'e trip. One t'ing was for sure, I was goin to give her a choice. She can come wit me or go wit her husband. It's funny how she was given everything in t'e etherium except t'e chance to make a choice, but when it comes to decidin' t'e rest of her life she needs to do what she wants, not what her damn father wants.

 _Let him give t'e order to have my head, he'd have to catch me first._ Even t'e mere t'ought of Ana in any kind of bad situation sent my nerves on edge and my eye ablazin red. _Don't worry about t'at tonight, just focus on makin' sure she has a good time._ Pushin' all bad thoughts from me mind, I let t'e hot water run over my knotted shoulders bein' careful my gears didn't get too waterlogged.

After a few more minutes I finally shut t'e water off and stepped out into t'e steam. Wipin' my mirror clear I went through t'e usual motions, shave, after shave and cologne. As I made my way to t'e bedroom, I couldn't help but wonder what t'e lass was doin' now. Tonight would be t'e first night I've seen her truly dress up. Sure, at her goin' away party she had a ball gown, but t'at one made her look like a princess. Last night, t'at emerald gown made her look like a _queen_.

As I started pullin' t'ings out of their bags, I heard a quick knock at t'e door. "Come in!" I yelled, and in walked Jimbo.

"Look at you Cap'n! Not even dressed and you look ten times better," he joked, noticin' how I finally shaved t'e slight five 'o clock shadow I usually wore.

"Oh, shut it Jimbo," I laughed, "Don't tell me t'at ya came down here just to give me hell."

"No, actually I didn't," he aswered, pullin a fancy lookin' envelope from behind his back. "Ana wanted me to give this to you."

"What is it?" I asked, takin' it from him.

"It's an announcement card to give the doorman," he handed t'e card to me, "that way when he announces you both, he gets your names right. Ana figured it'd be easier if you just filled out your own name, since she wasn't sure if you wanted to use your full name or not."

I looked down at t'e envelope, pullin' out t'e delicate little card to admire Ana's calligraphy flowin' across t'e page. Takin' t'e pen Jim offered, I pressed t'e card against t'e wall and filled in my name.

"Here ya go," I gave Jim t'e pen and set t'e card on t'e bed. "So, how far along is Ana wit' gettin' ready?" Glancin' at t'e clock I was surprised to see t'at two hours had already passed. _No wonder t'at shower water was startin' to run cold_.

"When I talked to her about fifteen minutes ago, she was about halfway done with her hair."

"Ah, I see," I muttered, lookin' down at me hands. I wasn't sure exactly how to ask my next question without gettin' a lecture from Jim in t'e process, but he practically read my mind when he opened his mouth to speak.

"She looks gorgeous Silver incase you were wondering." Jim chuckled knowingly, crossin' his arms across his chest. "Better than any princess we've carried so far."

"Wow, really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, really." he laughed. "By the way, Ana said she doesn't want to meet you at the helm like you originally planned."

Nerves immediately shot through me. _Maybe she changed her mind and wanted to take Jimbo afterall? Nonsense. You saw t'e way she acted t'is mornin'._ "Where does she want to meet then?" I asked coolly.

"At the bottom of the main staircase, "Jim waved his hand around, "Something about how she wanted to make a grand entrance when you first see her."

I couldn't help but laugh as relief crashed over me. "Grand entrance huh? And she t'inks she's not like other royals." I joked.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me" he agreed. "Everything is going smoothly so far, we're about halfway there already. I'll come get you when it's time."

"Sounds like a plan Jimbo," I answered as he started to walk out. Excitement started to creep back into me bones as my thoughts drifted back to Ana. We've carried our fair share of the elite, every one of them seemed to be t'e most beautiful of their species. If Ana outshined 'em wit' her hair only half way done then I couldn't even imagine how she'd look when she's finished.

Settin' my focus back to t'e task at hand, I started emptyin' t'e garment bags and layin' t'ings out on t'e bed. Once everyt'ing was laid out, I went to work gettin' dressed. I figured it would take me about thirty minutes to get everything on, that'd leave me a little over an hour to do some last minute touches, shine my shoes and relax for a bit before I met up wit' Ana. In all honesty, it was almost too early to start gettin' ready, but I could tell my nerves were already about to short circuit. If I was goin' to stay sane I needed to keep myself busy.

Forty five minutes later and everyt'ing was on. Lookin' in t'e mirror I took a few moments to admire my handy work. It still took my breath away how much I looked like my dad whenever I put t'is outfit on, and by all means I guess I should since he's t'e one t'at gave it to me. He used to wear it when he was a council leader for all t'e banquets he'd have to host for visitin' diplomats. Before he passed away t'at is…

Pullin' myself away from memory lane, I went and grabbed my shoes, t'en did one more last once over in t'e full length mirror. I had to admit, I did clean up quite nicely. T'e entire look had a military uniform feel, wit' it's white over coat, gold braiding and gold buttons down t'e front. Emerald green slacks wit' a thick golden stripe down t'e legs pulled it all together. I couldn't help but feel a sense of calm whenever I put it on, almost like my dad was here wit' me. Except for t'e alterations to allow room for my mechanical arm, everyt'ing on it was as it was when he owned it. _I hope after all t'is time I've managed to do somethin' to make ya proud Dad._

A knock at t'e door cut off my inner ramblin', and Jimbo waltzed in before I could mutter a 'come in.' As he saw me he let out a low whistle. "You're just trying to get her to fall even more in love with ya aren't you?" he asked.

"You don't t'ink it's too much?" I asked, slightly self conscious. _When in t'e hell have you ever been self conscious by t'e way?!_

"Not at all," he reassured me, "You and Ana look like y'all were made for each other, your outfits match perfectly."

"Is she ready yet?" I asked, nearly shakin' from excitement.

"Aye Cap'n, your lady awaits you sir," Jim drawled wit' a fancy sweep of his hand.

Glancin' myself over to make sure everyt'ing was in place, I grabbed our announcement card and followed Jim out t'e door. As we made our way to t'e top deck t'e entire crew had lined a path to where I was supposed to meet Ana at t'e bottom of t'e main staircase. Immediately everyone started whistlin' and cheerin', none of 'em had seen me in anyt'ing but my old white shirt, bandana and shorts. Here I stood, dressed to t'e yards, even took t'e time to fix my hair, waitin' for Ana to come join me. Jim led me to my spot, muttered a "wait here," and shot up t'e stairs two at a time.

"Lookin swanky there Cap'n" barked Matthew. Him and a few ot'ers were pokin' fun as men usually do, but all jokes came to a sudden stop as everyone heard Jim clear his throat at t'e top of t'e stairs. All t'e men took of their hats in respect to Ana as she glided down t'e stairs clingin' to Jim's arm.

At first glance she took my breath away. "Oh, t'e powers t'at be," I whispered, still not believin' just how lucky I was to be t'e lass's escort tonight. As she slowly took t'e steps I took my time drinkin' in her beauty. Her hair was swept up, half up and half down in a waterfall of fire. I used my mechanical eye to zoom in and get a better look at her, seein' tiny braids intertwined a small golden tiara in t'e most perfect way. Her eyes were painted a deep emerald green, almost black, makin' her already striking blue eyes shine even brighter. In her ears hung exquisite yellow topaz gems t'at matched t'e beading in her dress perfectly, her neck bore a matchin' necklace t'at hung close to her throat, and finally I looked at t'e gown.

 _T'at gown was made for her._ T'e delicate gems glistened on her shoulders as they cascaded down t'e front eventually fadin' into a sea of deep green. T'e color of t'e dress itself off set her hair, and made her creamy alabaster skin glow. Lookin' back up into her angelic face I noticed she saw how I was starin', and t'e most beautiful blush graced her freckled cheeks. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she finally touched t'e deck and made her way over to me.

As she placed a hand delicately on my arm, I noticed t'at she herself was shakin'. Takin' her hand and holdin' it firmly I tried to reassure her. "You okay lass?" I whispered.

"Y-yeah," she replied shakily. "I just get super nervous before these big events." She tried to take a deep breath to steady herself, but it didn't look like it helped much.

"Everyt'ing will be okay Ana, I promise." We started to walk towards t'e gangplank, but before we stepped off I turned around to address t'e crew. "Alright men, I'm only gonna say t'is once so ya better listen good. Since we've been sailin' for nearly nine days straight, tonight we'll be runnin' a skeleton crew. T'e rest of ya can go on shore for tonight, as long as yer back by tomorrow before dawn." I walked closer to t'e men to make my point clear. "I don't wanna hear about any of you actin' up while yer in town. We are all direct representatives of Ms. Anastasia here, and I won't have her name bein' tarnished by t'e likes of all of ya. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they answered excitedly.

"Good. Now you all make sure all yer duties are finished before you embark, anyone who wishes to leave must check in wit' Jim before doin' so." Seein' t'at everyone agreed, I rejoined Ana who was whisperin' wit' Jim.

When I asked what they were talkin' about, Ana's answer kind of surprised me. "Jim was just tellin' me how t'e weather reminded him of your home planet!" her eyes lit up in excitement.

I scratched my neck nervously, "Erm, yeah," I agreed, "So are ya ready to go lass?" She nodded, hooked her hand through t'e crook of my elbow and waited to be helped across t'e gangplank. I turned to Jimbo one last time and whispered out of Ana's earshot, "If t'ere are any issues, just send word. And try to make sure t'e ship is empty by t'e time we come back if you would please."

He nodded curtly wit' a short "Yes sir," t'en went off to start deliverin' orders so t'e men could go ashore. Finally we were able to embark for t'e party.

Gettin' Ana across t'e gangplank was no easy feat, but somehow we managed it and climbed up into t'e carriage t'at was sent for us. On t'e way to t'e party, Ana sat quietly fidgeting as she stared out t'e window. So engrossed in her thoughts, she jumped when I placed a hand on hers to try and stead her. "You really are nervous about t'is whole shindig aren't ya?" I asked.

"I told you" she whispered, grippin' onto my hand tightly. "It doesn't matter how many times I've been to a ball or a political event, everytime without fail I have an anxiety attack." She put her hand to her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

I took both of her hands in mine and faced her, desperate to try and help her in some way. "What are ya anxious about lass?"

She looked down at my hands shyly and muttered, "All the people." _Wha? A future queen that got anxious around big crowds?_ "See, I can tell by the look on your face you think that's ridiculous too!" Dropping her head into her hands she cried, "I told you I'm not fit to be a queen,"

Pullin' her hands in my lap I forced her to look at me. "I don't t'ink it's ridiculous Ana. Surprising, yes. But that's because you seemed so confident t'at first night I met ya."

"I'm usually good at hiding it unless you get up close. I was falling apart then too."

Talkin' about her anxiety just seemed to make it worse, after makin' sure no one could see us I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Don't ya worry about anyone else tonight. Just t'ink about bein' able to see your aunt, uncle and cousin." This seemed to help her as a smile broke on her lips. "And I'll be right t'ere wit ya t'e whole time. If t'ings get overwhelmin' just tell me and we'll sneak out of t'ere" I winked.

She placed a warm hand on my cheek, leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you John, that makes me feel better."

"Good," I rested my arm around her shoulder and looked out t'e window. After a few minutes I could feel her gaze slidin' over me. Sneakin a peek she caught me watchin' her watch me, and right away she looked out t'e window a blush on her face. "Somet'ing on yer mind lass?"

"You look so handsome John, that suit looks like it was made for you!" she turned towards me, "Where did you get it?"

I looked down at myself, "Oh, t'is ol t'ing? It used to belong to my dad."

"Really? Tell me about him." She asked innocently, curiosity shinin' in her eyes.

Little did she know t'at talkin' about family, especially my dad, was a sore subject. Tryin' to keep t'e pain from my eyes I muttered, "Let's save t'at conversation for another day, looks like we're here." T'ankfully we were just pullin up to t'e steps to go into t'e ball. As I helped Ana out of t'e carriage, we gained t'e glances of every noblemen on their way in. Walkin' up t'e stairs whispers of 'Who are they' and 'they look so perfect together' drifted to our ears. I could tell Ana heard 'em too by t'e way she gripped my arm tighter and looked down shyly.

Once we made it inside t'e main doors, we checked in on t'e guest list, handed our announcement card to t'e ushers and waited to be called into t'e ball. As we stood behind t'e heavy curtain, I looked down at Ana to see her chewin' her lip nervously.

"Lass," I whispered, "What did I tell ya about t'at bottom lip?"

She shot me a look, blushin' furiously. "John!"

"Shh" I reassured her, "I'm just jokin."

"You're not helping me. At all." She was back to shakin' wit' anxiety.

"It's okay my lass," I slid my metal hand over hers where it was clingin' onto my arm. "I'll be right here t'e whole time."

As she blew out a shaky breath, t'e herald knocked his ridiculous staff and called out our names. "Introducing Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia Marie Clearwater of Atlantica, and her escort Captain John Augustus Silver." The curtains flew open and a spotlight laid upon us almost blinding us instantly. Lookin' down, I carefully walked down t'e steps while makin' sure Ana didn't fall in t'e process.

 _It's no wonder Ana has anxiety about t'ese damn parties. Everyone's starin' at ya while yer tryin to walk down a staircase blind._ T'ankfully we made it to t'e bottom without incident, but unfortunately we still held everyone's attention. As we made our way through t'e crowd, everyone seemed to clear a path for us until we caught sight of Ana's Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Ariel!" Ana cried, forgettin' formality as she threw her arms around her Aunt's neck. I couldn't help but smile at their warm greetin', actin' more like mother and daughter rather than aunt and niece.

While t'e ladies were huggin it out, Eric clapped me on t'e shoulder and shook my hand. "Good to see ya Silver!" he grinned, "It's been entirely too long since you've came to visit."

"Aye, it has," I agreed, "It's been at least a year hadn't it?"

"Well the last time you were here I guess you were escorting some guests to Melody's party last year."

"I had no idea you were here last year John," Ana said surprised.

"John and Jim have been here quite a few times," Ariel answered. "Whenever they aren't too busy ferrying the Etherium's royals they're helping supply us for our gala's and state dinners."

"Not only is John our personal merchant, he is also a trusted friend." Eric grinned, throwin' a friendly arm around my shoulders. "That's why I insisted to your father that he would be your escort, I wouldn't trust anyone else to bring my precious niece to her new husband." T'is move just granted us even more attention from t'e crowd, I even heard some whispers 'Who are they and why are they so close with King Eric?'

"Speaking of your new husband," Ariel started, makin' Ana's face go white, "There is a possibility he could be here tonight."

"W-what?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry honey," Ariel apologized, givin' her a sympathetic look t'at Eric copied. _So I guess they know about her not wantin' to get married._ "His father has to be added to the guest list as a default with this being Melody's coming out party. He has a son that is her age, it would be considered rude if we didn't at least extend an invitation."

"Comin' out party?" I asked.

"Today is Melody's eighteenth birthday," Ana explained. "When royal merpeople turn eighteen they have a coming out party, kind of letting everyone know that they are in the process of finding someone to marry. They have until their twenty-fifth birthday to get negotiations done and to get married."

"Try not to worry too much about it sweetheart," Eric interjected, "Once Melody makes her grand entrance you girls can just focus on having a good time."

"Thanks you guys," she hugged both of them, "Don't worry about me, I was just surprised is all. Now if you would excuse me, John and I need to get a drink before Melody comes down."

"Sure thing, we'll see you guys around!" as Ariel hugged Ana one last time, I noticed she started to tear up, nod her head and whisper a thank you. Once we were out of earshot, I bent down and asked her what she had said.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later when we're alone." and at that all emotion drained from her face and her formal facade came back.

After we got a couple of drinks we took a seat near t'e head of t'e table where our name cards were placed. "You know they seem pretty respectful of yer opinion." I whispered.

"Yeah, I swear I feel like those two are more like my parents than my real ones are. I told them everything I felt right after I found out about it the week after my eighteenth birthday."

I nearly spit out my fancy drink, "Yer tellin' me yer engagement has taken nearly seven years to negotiate?! What in t'e hell is there to figure out where it takes t'at long?"

"It's a lot more complicated than you think," she giggled, "There is a dowry to consider, as well as political trade agreements and alliance acts that need to be signed. It's literally like the merging of two major companies."

"Ah, I see." I nodded, "I can understand why you would have some reservations, but can you promise me one t'ing?"

"It depends on what it is," she glanced sideways at me. I grabbed her hand under t'e table before sayin' what's been on my mind for t'e past eight days. "John-" she tried to grab her hand back, afraid someone would see.

"Shh," I reassured her, "No one is watchin' us anyway. Just promise me t'at you'd do whatever makes YOU happy. You know no matter what, you'll have yer aunt and uncle as well as Jimbo and I, backin' you up in whatever ya want to do."

Her eyes widened as she realized just what I was sayin' but a trumpeting fanfare cut her off from sayin' anyt'ing. As our personal world was shattered, we both stood up and turned towards t'e main staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" t'e herald cried, "It is my honor and privilege to officially introduce to you all, Her Royal Highness Melody Athena Princess of Denmark!"

As t'e curtains came open, there stood a young lady t'at was t'e spittin' image of her father. Her black hair was pulled back in a similar fashion as Ana's was, and her dress was a deep garnet with white diamonds formin' scales t'at melted down t'e floor. When she reached t'e bottom of t'e stairs, she immediately locked eyes with Ana and came a runnin'.

"Sister!" Melody shouted as she jumped in Ana's arms, spinnin' 'em both in a flurry of red and green.

"Sister!" Ana answered, "It's so good to finally see you! How many months has it been?"

"Months?! Feels more like years!" she giggled. "John! What are you doing here?" She noticed me standin' behind Ana and came to give me a hug.

"Ah I'm here as Ana's escort," I answered, as Ana slipped her arm through mine.

"REALLY?!" Melody screeched, bringin' her hands up to her mouth to hide her grin. "I had no idea you two would look so good together!" Then she came in close to whisper, "Hopefully you can steal her away from her douche of a fiance."

"Melody!" Ana cried, surprised at her words.

"Don't worry," I whispered back, "That's exactly what I'm tryin' to do," I shot her a playful wink while pullin' Ana closer.

Ana shot me a glare but diverted t'e conversation. "Melody, don't you have a suitor to dance with or something?" she gritted as she playfully pushed her towards t'e dance floor, then she came back to me.

"Are ya feelin' any better lass?"

She softened up a bit at my concern, "Yeah, between you and Mel I've pretty much forgotten about my anxiety."

"Good, t'en I guess you wouldn't mind havin' t'is dance wit' me?" I turned on t'e charm wit' a wink and a smile, hopin' she would soften up even more.

"It would be a pleasure, John _Augustus_ " she giggled, takin' hold of my hand as we headed towards t'e dance floor. I rolled my eyes playfully which made her laugh even harder. "Where does your middle name come from?"

"T'was my grandfather's name." I grabbed her hand tenderly in my metal one, and placed my natural one around her waist. Once she realized how close we were she looked down and nibbled on t'at damn lip again. _I can't wait to nibble on her bottom lip, on her ear, on her neck…_

 _John._

I t'ought I imagined it, but as I came out of my thoughts I had realized t'at it was my lass t'at had spoken my name. It was only when I realized by t'e blush on her cheeks t'at I had pulled her even closer. I loosened up my grip and apologized. "I'm sorry lass," I whispered, makin' sure only she could hear. "My self control is about ice thin right now."

"Mine is too," she breathed. T'ankfully t'e music started so we wouldn't have to focus on t'e buildin' tension between us. _As if t'e tension could get any higher right?_

We danced for six or seven songs, stoppin' to talk to random couples in between each song, and everyone of t'em thought we were an ACTUAL couple. I can't lie, I was eatin' it up, but after a while Ana was worried t'at rumors would get started. "Let's give t'e dancin' a break then," I whispered to her, "I'm sure they're about to serve dinner anyway."

As we walked back to our table Ana grabbed my hand instead of my arm. Once we were seated I leaned over to her and muttered, "Ya know lass, yer not helpin' t'e rumors when you grab my hand like that."

"And you're not helping when you're undressing me with your eyes." she countered with a mischievous grin.

"After our conversation t'is mornin' I can't help it." I snuck my arm around her to tickle her ear, her giggle like music to my ears.

Before she could t'ink of a snarky comment, t'e dinner bell rang and servants started to file in to serve t'e first course. As everyone settled in to be served, Melody took her place next to Ana as King Eric took his place next to me. Eric and I spent t'e next few minutes catchin' up like old friends, when he suddenly looked around and leaned in close.

"Silver, there is something I wish to speak with you about before you leave tonight." he glanced over at Ana, t'en back at me.

I tried not to get too nervous, "Aye, yer majesty."

"Once dessert is served, we will go in my office. We'll be able to speak freely there." he grinned reassuringly.

For t'e rest of t'e time dinner dragged by too damn slowly, until finally five courses later t'e head server announced t'at dessert was on it's way. Eric and I shared a knowin' glance then he whispered to Ariel as I whispered to Ana "I'll be right back lass." I didn't give her much of a chance to ask where I was headed, but as t'e servers were filin' in Eric and I slipped out undetected. We walked down about a mile of corridors when we finally reached a heavily decorated door. T'e entire time, we were both silent which just made me even more leery about how t'is 'talk' would go.

Once the doors were shut behind us, Eric poured me a glass of whiskey and invited me to sit in a chair by t'e fireplace. He took a drink and sat t'ere starin' in t'e flames deep in thought for a few minutes, I took a sip to help loosen up a bit. Once he got his thoughts straight, he turned to me wit' a smile on his face.

"You know I'm not usually the one to beat around the bush so let me just get to the point." he took another pull from his drink before beginning again. "Do you know why I specifically asked for you to be Ana's escort?"

His question took me by surprise. "Well, I thought because I was already so close to Atlantica, since t'e original escort was busy and she was on a tight schedule."

"That's the cover reason, but the real reason is this. I want to try and keep this wedding from happening at all."

My mind reeled, I couldn't believe what he was tellin' me and I wasn't really sure what to say. As I sat t'ere sippin' my drink I let him finish explainin'

"John, you and I both know what kind of family she is potentially going into. They will marry her just to get her dowry and then kill her for whatever reason."

T'e mere t'ought of anyone even t'inking about harming Ana was enough to make my blood boil and my eye glow red. "Why in t'e hell would her father agree to sign his own daughter's death warrant? And why doesn't her mother step in?"

He rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Because her father is power hungry and her mother is spineless. Attina will never stand up to Reagan, she just wants to try and make him happy."

"Wit' all due respect yer majesty, how do I fit in t'is whole situation?"

He looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're the only one I could trust that would be able to keep her safe if she changed her mind on the way to her wedding. She has a fire inside her soul John, she doesn't belong tied down to someone who would try and extinguish it." he shot me a knowing look, "I can tell by the way she looks at you, she's having doubts about the whole arrangement already."

"Now Eric I-"

He cut me off, "John, I am not naive. I, as well as everyone else, can see that you two have deep feelings for each other. You two could barely keep your eyes off each other, I'm actually surprised that you agreed to leave her behind to come talk to me. Just know the main thing I am worried about is Ana's happiness. If she happens to find that happiness in you, then you both have my support."

I sat t'ere for a few minutes in complete disbelief. _Did he just give me his blessing? To b-be wit' Ana?_ "I-I have no idea what to say Eric…"

"You don't have to say anything Silver." we stood and held his hand out to me, "Just promise me that you'll protect her."

I shook his hand heartily, "Wit' all t'at I am, I promise nothin' will happen to her."

"I know the safest place Ana can be is under your care." We finished off our drinks when Eric laughed heartily, "Now I'm sure our women are probably wondering where we snuck off to." and off we went to rejoin t'e party. When we re-entered t'e ballroom dinner was finished and everyone was standin' around visitin', my eyes immediately found Ana standin' wit' Ariel and Melody. She looked so wound up wit' nerves t'at she would break any second. As soon as she saw me she visibly relaxed and shot me her usual dazzlin' smile.

"Where did you two head off to?" she whispered.

"Just to have a quick chat."

"Really? What about?"

"I'll tell ya later lass," I whispered in her ear darkly, fillin my words wit' promise.

As she squeezed my arm in excitement, I couldn't help but glance around and notice t'at t'e crowd had suddenly gotten thinner. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was already half past eleven, thankfully Ana noticed t'e time and led us to begin saying our goodbyes.

On t'e ride back to t'e ship she was cuddled up in me arms, no longer worried about anyone seein' us in t'e darkness. You could cut t'e tension between us wit a knife, and amazingly we kept our hands away from each other until we got back on board. Once we crossed t'at gangplank, she practically drug me to my stateroom door. Before we went inside, she pulled me in for a fiery kiss, one t'at I suspected she's been waitin' to do all night.

"Help me get this damn dress off," she whispered against my lips.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her impatience as I pushed her against t'e wall. "It'd be a good idea to wait till we were inside lass," I murmured in her neck. She breathed in my ear t'en growled her frustration, then tried to sneak t'e keys out of my pocket. When she found t'at t'e keys were bein' dangled above her instead of my pocket she just got more frustrated. T'e look on her face just made me laugh harder.

"Damn it John, open it already!" she nearly shouted.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled lettin' us inside. Makin' sure t'e door was locked, I carried my lass to my bedroom for a night t'at neither of us would forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Lovers! Sorry for the delay. School is starting this week (tomorrow) so I've been busy prepping for that as well as enjoying the last few weeks of summer, BUT hopefully this chapter is worth the wait!**

 **The ENTIRE first half of this story was written while I was listening to Te Vaka's song Loimata e Maligi on repeat. Go check them out while you're reading this chapter, I promise it'd be worth it ;)**

 **All character belong to whoever made them, yadi yadi yahh.**

* * *

As soon as the lock fell into place John's lips crashed on mine. He carried me carefully into the bedroom, kicking the door closed and playfully tossed me on the bed. After our conversation this morning I was nervous about what would happen tonight, but as John pushed me down and kissed me all of that nervousness melted away.

I tried my best to unbutton his jacket, seeing me struggle he couldn't help but chuckle as he took over for me. Finally the jacket landed on the floor, followed by his undershirt leaving him in his slacks. I couldn't help but trace my fingers over his chest and stomach, admiring him in the glow of the firelight. His body wasn't lean like Jim's was, but he was _strong_. Power exuded from him, and I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of just what he could accomplish with such strength.

I gazed curiously where his natural shoulder turned into his metal one, tickling where skin and machine met. "Does it hurt?" I asked, concern laced in my voice. It wasn't nearly as scarred as I thought it would be, but I wanted to make sure if I had to be careful.

"Nah, not anymore," he whispered, lust dripping from his words.

I knew he was expecting me to shrink away in fear, but instead I bent down and planted a kiss at the junction. As I lifted from my kiss John stood up and gently pulled me up with him. For a second it seemed our fervent pace had slowed, as he helped me let my hair down. His hands expertly pulled out the various pins and soon my curls were loose down my back.

"You act like you've done that a couple of times," I giggled, impressed that he was actually able to manage taking down my hair so quickly.

"I have two sisters t'at I've had to help plenty of times. After a few years ya pretty much become an expert."

He bent down to kiss me again then slowly began to untie the ribbons of my corset. When my bodice started to loosen my nervousness started to skyrocket, instinctively I wrapped my arms around John's neck and buried my head. He could tell I was self conscious, and when my dress dropped to the floor he wrapped his arms around my body protectively.

"Are you sure you want t'is lass?" He whispered.

I wanted this more than anything, it's just this was all uncharted territory for me. I nodded while nuzzling into his neck even deeper. "I'm just nervous. I've never.." I trailed off too embarrassed to even finish my sentence.

He pulled back enough to where he could just see my face. He tenderly lifted my chin and gave me a look that melted my insides. "If ya don't want t'is all ya have to do is tell me."

His expression was one of such love and concern, my self doubt slipped away to be replaced with confidence. I looked him square in the eyes, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a rough, passionate kiss. "I want this," I whispered against his lips, "I want you."

Feeling his hands slide down my naked back gave me the motivation to shimmy my way the rest of the way out of my gown. It was a relief being free of the extra weight, but with that relief came uneasiness. _You're naked. In John's room. About to make love to him._

John leaned back to look down at me. At first I just wanted to listen to my instinct and cover myself up, but he gave me a look of such adoration that I nearly forgot my self doubt. "Ya know, I've seen thousands of beautiful, glorious galaxies in my life, but none of 'em compare to you lass." He wrapped his arms back around me after seeing me visibly shiver, confusing my excitement with me being too cold.

I snaked my arms around his neck, leaned up and gave him a heated kiss. Sparks danced where our skin met, making me sigh against his lips and mold myself against him. I could feel his excitement press into my stomach and for a fleeting moment I was worried. John was so much _bigger_ than me, I wondered how we would manage to fit together without someone getting physically hurt.

These worries soon vanished as our kiss deepened, becoming more desperate. Before I lost my courage, I snaked a hand down to unbuckle his slacks. Thankfully these gave way easier than his jacket did, and a few seconds later we both stood there wearing nothing but firelight. I took a few steps back to risk a curious glance down John's body, and immediately heat shot through me like lightning.

"John," I half moaned, he chuckled when he noticed I was looking at his length. When I realized that he'd been watching my expression, my face glowed in a deep blush.

"It's okay lass, it'll only hurt at first." He kissed down my neck towards my chest, "I'll go nice and slow," I could tell by the worry that flashed in his eyes that he was worried about the same thing I was, but he did a good job of hiding it. Before I knew it he had lifted me up, carried me off to the bed, and loved me as I've never been loved before.

He was right, it hurt horribly at first, probably the worst pain I've ever felt. But, after those shocks of pain came waves of pleasure. The entire night was spent having sex. We'd make love, fall asleep with him still inside me, then we'd wake an hour or so later ready to go.

The first couple of times were spent going nice and slow, but once I grew acclimated to his size we were able to play around with different rhythms. By the time the sky began to lighten we had made love on almost every piece of furniture in his stateroom.

His bed, the floor, the bathroom counter, the shower, his desk, and even the couch held memories of our sex marathon. _Good thing the crew went to shore last night, otherwise we'd have some explaining to do._ After our second shower together, we were laying in the bed when he propped up on his elbow to look down at me.

"So, ya said ya wanted to have t'at talk of yers." He started to trail designs down my chest and stomach, temporarily making me forget my train of thought.

"Umm, yeah," I grabbed his hand so he would focus. "But before I say anything I need to know the answer to one question. Do you love me?"

This time he didn't hesitate with his answer. "Yes. I thought I've proved t'at over, and over, and over…" he whispered as he came down to kiss me.

"Then what am I supposed to do at the end of this trip?" I asked. I wanted more than anything to abandon the wedding and go with John, but I wanted him to ask me to do it.

"Come with me." he said, determination blazing in his eyes. _About damn time._

"And how do you think we'll manage that?" I deadpanned. "You and your crew will only get paid if I am delivered in one piece. You'll have a mutiny on your hands once they find out I'm running away."

He laid there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. "What if they don't find out till yer out of their reach?" he whispered.

"If they don't come for me, the Montressor Royal Family would, and if they don't then my father would." I turned to him as reality hit me. "If I don't go through with this wedding there will be a witch hunt for me and anyone who helps me."

I couldn't help but start to cry in frustration. One feeling I absolutely hated was the feeling of being stuck. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves when I suddenly felt John shift around. Before I knew it I was being pulled into his arms as he tried to comfort me.

"Just tell me what ya want lass," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "Whatever it is ya want, we can figure out how to make it happen."

His words instantly soothed me. He didn't say _we'll help you_ like I would have the final say alone, but _we_ as in him and I together as a team. A united front. Equals. I looked into his eyes debating with myself if I should be selfish and tell him what I really wanted.

"You." If there was ever a time to be selfish, it was now. "I want to go with you without anyone else getting hurt."

"Done." he said confidently, without hesitation.

"B-but, that's impossib-"

He leaned down and cut me off with a kiss. "One t'ing yer gonna learn 'bout me is I'm a master at gettin' out of situations. Just ask Jimbo." he winked.

I relaxed into him as much as I could, but he could tell I still had an edge of anxiety.

"Anastasia," he whispered. The sound of my full name on his lips sounded strange. He tilted my chin up and forced me to meet his gaze before he continued.

"What if I could promise ya we could sneak away, and still guarantee yer family's safety?"

Cautious excitement built up in my stomach. "Then I'd leave with you tonight and never look back."

I knew if anyone else heard me say such things to a man I'd just met, they'd think I'd gone nuts. Hell, I would've thought the same thing in their positions. But deep down in my soul, I knew John was the man that was made for me. I knew by the way he gazed down at me, the way he held me, the way he made love to me that he felt the same way. _This is where I am meant to be._

"He pulled me back into the safe warmth of his chest. "Let me pull a few strings and see what I can do. I promise ya lass, we'll get you out of t'is mess."

"I know," I whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

I glanced out the window behind him, the look of annoyance that shot across my face made him look as well. He threw himself back with a groan, obviously not happy that we could see dawn approaching.

"Looks like we have to get back to our responsibilities," I giggled.

He looked down at me, a mischievous grin on his face, and in a flash he was back on top of me. As he bent down to kiss on my neck, he growled "T'e only responsibility I'm worried 'bout t'is second is makin' you come, again."

I gasped at the sudden change in his mood, but the feeling of his hands on my naked body immediately set my soul on fire. Instinctively I arched into his touch and moaned out his name. As he moved down my neck towards my chest and then my stomach, I tangled my fingers in his hair guiding him where I wanted him to go. I cried out in frustration when John halted his descent right at my hips, taking far too long to get to his destination. Seeing me writhe on his bed in anticipation seemed to amuse him more than anything.

"What's wrong my lass?" he crooned, placing love bites on each hip.

"You're teasing me," I growled. When he kissed the inside of my thigh I cried out again. "John, please…" I begged, lifting my hips in an attempt to end this sensual torture.

"Ah, ah," he chuckled, "Ya need to learn t'at good t'ings come wit' patience."

My hands knotted in the sheets in anticipation. Just as his hot breath was an inch away from where I _needed_ him to be, there was a pounding on his stateroom door. Both of us froze, eyes wide in shock, until the sound of Jim's angry voice came from the other side.

"Hey! The crew is about to be back!" he shouted. "If you two don't hurry the hell up you're gonna have an awful lot of explaining to do."

As we heard him stomp away we both burst out in laughter. I rolled onto my stomach to crawl out of bed, when John pulled me back against him. "Who said I was done wit' ya just yet."

"You heard him, we have to get ready before the crew gets back." I tried to keep my thoughts straight as John grabbed my hips. I lifted an arm behind me to run my hands through his hair again.

"Just one more time," he pleaded.

"John, we've had sex at least a dozen times since we came back from the ball. You act like we won't be alone every night for the rest of this trip."

"We didn't just have sex, we made love. And I'm hopin' yer wit' me every night after t'is trip." he whispered hotly.

"I don't think you bending me over your desk constitutes as making love." I laughed.

"Oh, but judgin' by how loud ya were I'd say you loved it plenty." he shot back, letting go of me so I could finally stand. When I was finally upright my knees nearly gave out, last night had left me deliciously sore and weak. As I stretched my legs to try and regain some strength, John looked me over a look of sincerity in his eyes. "I just don't want to waste a moment wit' ya lass."

His tenderness struck me speechless. I crawled back to the bed to sit beside where he lay and asked him, "Are you afraid that I won't be able to sneak away?"

He tried to hide the fact that what I said was exactly what he was thinking. "Nah," he brushed me off, "I'll feel better once we have a plan. We can talk it over tonight after dinner wit' Jimbo." He sat up and started rubbing my neck soothingly. I leaned into his touch, allowing my nerves to settle as he comforted me. After a few minutes we could hear some bustling around outside on the deck, so we both rushed to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Thankfully, no one noticed how we both came out of John's stateroom at the same time. As we started down the stairs to start on breakfast, my leg muscles started to scream at me protesting the work I was putting them through. Every woman I knew warned me about the pain the first time you slept with someone, but no one ever warned me just how sore your legs would be the next day. John noticed how I was extra careful walking down to the galley, not my usual speedy self jumping down two stairs at a time. Once we got down to the bottom, he looked behind me to check and make sure no one was there then held my hand to help me down the last couple of steps.

"Are ya okay lass?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My legs just ache from last night." I whispered, trying to hide my blush.

He chuckled, "Well I'll just have to massage 'em tonight for ya."

My face glowed even brighter as I punched him in the shoulder playfully. While we both distracted ourselves with getting breakfast ready, Jim bounded down the stairs with a knowing grin on his face.

"I would ask y'all how your night went last night, but then again I'm afraid I don't want the answer," he joked.

"Oh shaddup Jimbo." John laughed, "By t'e way Ana and I need to have a talk wit' ya after dinner tonight."

"About damn time," Jim whispered then looked at me. "So I'm guessing you've made a decision?"

"Yeah, I did." I glanced behind him to make sure we were alone. The majority of the crew were back on board so we had to be careful we weren't overheard. He probably thought the same thing as he just nodded his head then turned back to John.

"Everyone's back on board Cap'n. We're just going through preliminary checks then we should be good for launch."

"Good," John replied. "Once t'at is done send t'e crew down to eat. I want to make sure everyone's fueled up for t'e day ahead."

"Aye Cap'n," Jim saluted, then walked off to follow out his orders.

The rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence, each of us lost in our own whirlwind of thoughts. When the crew filed down, we both put up our usual wall, careful not to gaze too long at each other or laugh too loud at one another's jokes. It was exhausting really, trying to walk the fine line between seeming too friendly but keeping from acting obviously distant with each other.

Breakfast went by without a hitch, and for once I was glad that I had a sink full of dishes to clean. I didn't want any of the other men to see how I couldn't run up and down the stairs like I did the day before. Once everything was cleaned and put away I hobbled my way up to the helm for my list of duties for the day.

When I finally managed to get up the main staircase, I was surprised at the scene I was met with. John, Mr. Otis and Jim were all crowded around a digital map, heads bent obviously discussing something important. As I walked over, I leaned over John's shoulder to see what they were talking about. On the map was a clear line of our projected path with time's dotted here and there predicting where we would arrive and when.

"Last I heard the latest attack was here," Mr. Otis muttered, pointing to a red area on the map that was just above our current path. "Unfortunately, the victims have no idea what direction they were headed. They've since turned off their radio receptors, but they were last tracked twenty degrees below us to the north east." He then motioned to a group of about six ships flashing red on the map.

"Did they mention how many screechers there were?" John asked.

"No sir. They attacked in the dead of night, cutting off the ship's main power so no one could see anything."

"Damn it," John cursed, "I was hopin' t'eir raidin' season would be over by t'e time we'd be comin' through."

"Look, there are two other ships in the area. Maybe we can ask them for an escort, just until we are out of their territory." Jim suggested, pointing to two yellow ships on the map.

"Who is they?" I asked, thoroughly confused. The three men just continued with their planning as if I wasn't even there.

"If we team up with two other cargo ships carrying valuables t'en we'd just become even more noticable," John answered. "As long as we stay in front of 'em and keep from bein' surrounded, we should be able to slip by wit' out any problems." All three of them stood there for a second scratching their heads before finally agreeing with their captain.

"Keep yer eyes open Mr. Otis." John muttered, "If ya see anyt'ing slightly a miss redirect our path to plan b."

"Aye, sir." he answered.

John and Jim turned away from the control panel, making their way to the railing that overlooked the main deck of the ship. They were still whispering to one another, both of them obviously concerned about whoever 'these' people were.

I came up behind them and crossed my arms. "Are you both going to tell me what's going on or not?" I demanded.

Now they seemed to notice my presence, as they both hid their worry and opened their mouths to speak, I cut them off with a wave of my hand. "Don't even waste your breath saying that neither one of your are worried about anything because I heard everything you guys said back there." They both shut their mouths looking a bit guilty before I began again. "Now, who are 'they' that you both are so worried about? What's a screecher?"

Before shooting each other a look, Jim stepped forward and began explaining. "It's a species of aliens that are called soul screechers. They are the most vile, violent, ruthless species known in the entire etherium. They go around to all the different galaxies pillaging and kidnapping whoever they want, torturing their captives in the most unimaginative ways. That's why they're called soul screechers, they cause so much pain that it's said people's _souls_ screech in agony."

"And you guys are worried that if they find our ship, then they'll take me." I answered.

"Not just t'at," John spoke up. "They're known as a tracker species. If t'ey find out not only do we have a woman on board, but a future queen and t'ey get a single look at you, they'll imprint on ya and hunt ya down. They will follow ya to t'e ends of t'e etherium until they catch you, tearin' down anyone that even t'inks about gettin in their way." By the time he was done with his explanation, his mask had slipped and his true anger and worry began to show.

"Damn it! I should've known better t'an to even try to take t'is route." he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Hey," Jim interrupted, "Who knows if we'll even run into any of them. I bet we can slip through their territory without them even noticing. It's in the middle of the day, I highly doubt they'd attack us in broad daylight."

"Even if yer right, ya can't be too careful." John turned to me and whispered, "Just in case, If anyt'ing happens, I want you to get to my stateroom as fast as you can. Under my desk is a trap door t'at leads to a hidden room. Hide t'ere, and don't you dare come out until either Jim or I come get you." I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just nodded. I noticed a certain spark in his eyes that I've never seen before. _That spark is fear. He's genuinely scared that something is going to happen. I wonder how evil these creatures are to make John of all people afraid of them._

He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Promise me Anastasia, you will do as I ask. Don't come chargin' in like ya did wit' Zach, t'ese beasts will take ya away in a heartbeat and I can't guarantee t'at I'll be able to keep 'em off of you."

The desperation sparked a fear deep down in my heart. These 'monsters' have the strongest man I know desperately begging me. "So I'm just supposed to run away while you and Jim face these horrible monsters alone?"

Immediately his eye flashed red, thankfully Jim stepped in just in time to calm the situation. "Ana, please. John's right, you'd just be a distraction for him when he'd need to be able to focus. We both just want what's safest for you."

Standing there looking at the two of them I could tell that this was an argument that I wasn't going to win. I crossed my arms and faced John, "Fine. I promise." He visibly relaxed and shot me a grateful glance, then turned to Jim and started giving orders.

"Get t'e crew ready for launch, and send another pair of eyes to t'e crow's nest." As Jim went off to carry out orders, I turned to follow as I usually did when I felt a cold metal hand come down on my shoulder. I looked back to see John with a stern gleam in his eye, "Nuh-uh. Yer stayin' wit' me today lass."

I knew better than to argue this time around. _He's just trying to keep you safe, don't argue and stick close to him._ Thankfully the launch went without any problems, but it seemed the farther out into the etherium we sailed, the worse the tension became between the crew members on board. About two hours after we set sail, you could almost see everyone's anxiety shimmer in the air. I could sense we were starting to head into soul screecher territory when a hush fell over the crew, almost like they thought if someone so much as dared a whisper it would give our position away.

John wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me close to him, not even caring if anyone of the crew members saw us cuddled together. It terrified me seeing John act so openly afraid, this man who when faced with crazy psycho Zach only grinned with anticipation of the challenge. Instinctively I snuggled deeper into John's side trying to keep an eye out for any oncoming ships. Even the other crew members had their weapons at the ready, eyes watching the etherium for any possible disturbance.

It was dead quiet except for the sound of the ship's engines carefully pushing us further along our route. John leaned down and whispered an I love you in my ear so quietly I barely heard him. Looking up at him I could tell that he was trying to keep a brave face, so I grinned and mouthed an I love you too back. His face warmed momentarily until his gaze shot in a direction that was right behind me. Instantly his grip tightened as I turned around to see.

There they were, their single ship seemed to have appeared out of thin air. I've come to notice that every ship, no matter how big or small, made some sort of noise letting you know it was there. This ship was far enough to not be able to see any close details, but close enough you would think you would notice it especially since it was almost twice as big as ours. The entire vessel from the sails down to the hull was a solid jet black, which would make for perfect camouflage if they attacked at night. I didn't even have to ask John if the ship belonged to the soul screechers, the way his protective grip tightened around me told me everything I needed to know.

"Bring us up to full speed Mr. Otis." John muttered, concern and anger written on his face.

"Aye sir," he answered, pushing the throttle as far forward as it'd go.

Our ship gently started to vibrate with the added power as it pushed us faster through the etherium. Glancing back, I could see they had increased their pace as well, still far enough away but close enough to worry. Just then Jim came bounding up the stairs tucking a laser pistol into his holster.

"Everyone is loaded and ready to go cap'n"

"Good," John glanced behind us. I followed his gaze and was surprised to see the ship was much closer than it was a few moments before. "Shit" he cursed, "Jimbo give the word."

 _Word? What word?_ All of a sudden Jim was running down the stairs yelling "All men to battle stations!"

"Ana, remember what I told ya earlier?" I could only nod. "Get down t'ere as fast as ya can. Remember, don't cha dare come out until either Jim or I get you, no matter how much screamin' ya hear."

"John, I'm not leaving you alone." It was crazy, hell was about to rain down and the only reason I was afraid was because I was going to be separated from him.

Immediately his mechanical eye flashed from gold to red and he shook me by the shoulders. "Damn it Ana I need you to get to t'at room now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Stunned at his anger, I turned tail and flew down the stairs. The muscle aches temporarily forgotten, I ran as fast as I could to John's stateroom, dodging the crew members that were taking position along the rails. When I reached the door, the soul screecher's ship was alongside ours and the first rounds of laser fire was starting to ring out.

I threw open the door and hurried inside, making sure it locked when it was finally shut. I stood there for a minute trying to calm my nerves and decide what my next move would be. _That ursid is crazy if he think's I'm just going to huddle underneath a floor._ Then it hit me. As long as I stay out of sight, the soul screechers can't catch me and John won't be distracted. The wheels started to turn in my head and I finally came up with a fool proof game plan.

I made my way to the bedroom and opened up the one trunk I hadn't unpacked. After the Zach attack, I hid my bow and arrow's back down in the bottom where they were at the beginning of the trip. Throwing my quiver on my back I felt my fear slip away, my nerves started to settle and excitement started to course through my veins. Going over to the nightstand, I dug in the top drawer pulled out John's knife, strapped it to my leg then dove for my extra arrows I had hidden under the bed.

Strapped down and ready to go, I stood there going through the plan in my head again. I've been hunting for almost twenty years, I was an expert at keeping quiet and invisible so that wasn't the part that worried me. What made me nervous is I've never killed anything other than an animal to eat. I was going up against intelligent creatures that probably had families of their own back on their home planet.

 _Yeah, creatures that will kidnap and kill you without a second thought._ That was all the motivation I needed to get me moving out the door. As I slowly cracked it open, I was surprised to see how many soul screechers had made it on board. Just from the narrow view I had there were two of them for every one of us.

I slipped out the door and carefully made my way to the right hugging the wall as close as possible. As I slid my way towards the railing , I knocked an arrow and started to survey the scene before me.

My main objective was to take down the least noticeable enemies as quietly and efficiently as I could, making sure I'd constantly move so they'd never guess where my arrows would be coming from. All along the side of the deck, crates were stacked from our recent stop in Denmark. Thankfully, these provided just the cover I was looking for. As I settled into my first hiding spot, I took a steadying breath and looked for my first target.

My eyes were immediately drawn to a skirmish that was happening about twenty five yards in front of me. One of our crew members, Matthew, was battling a screecher that was smaller than the rest, but still was a good foot taller than him. John was right, these creatures were absolutely terrifying. The shortest of them were probably about six feet tall, their skin looked dark and greasy, like an oil slick. They had no eyes, that I could notice anyway, and no lips so their long, sharp teeth were on constant display. Their tongues slithered out, tasting the air about them as they fought to gain control of our ship. Some of them carried laser guns or swords of their own, but a majority of them fought with their claws.

I took aim, trying to find the perfect spot to send my shot. I noticed that no matter how many blows from Matthew's sword came in contact with the screechers skin, it would only leave small gashes, not any mortal wounds. The only spot that wasn't injured was right where the neck connected to the body, and there I noticed a small area that looked more vulnerable than the rest of it's armor hard skin. _Well, it's worth a try._ I lined up my sight with that sweet spot and let my arrow fly.

Instantly the screecher fell to the deck, screamed for half a second and then let out it's last breath. Matthew whipped his head around, eyes wide at the sudden interruption, then seeing it was me in the shadows with my bow he broke out in a triumphant grin. I put my fingers in my lips, signaling for him to keep quiet about my position to which he nodded in agreement and ran off to find another opponent.

Thankfully my first kill didn't draw any attention, and I didn't waste any time to slip into my next position to fire off the next round. I made my way towards the front of the ship through the crates, slowly picking off screechers when I could get a shot. Turns out that sensitive area seems to be the only weak spot in their skin, since every screecher had gone down immediately once that's where they were hit. I had taken out about eight screechers before I ran out of crates to hide behind and I didn't want to risk backtracking for fear that they would anticipate where the arrows were coming from. A few screechers were starting to notice how their comrades had fallen from an arrow to the chest, not from a laser gun or sword like what everyone was wielding so I had to keep moving.

I needed to think of my next move, and fast. I'd made it this far without any screechers or John seeing me, and I wanted to keep it that way, but my options of cover were becoming severely limited. As I tried to plot my next path, Jim's scream came over the cries of battle and shattered my train of thought.

"SILVER!" Jim cried, right away my eyes shot to where he was running. I quickly figured out why he was panicking, but my heart dropped to my stomach. I guess the screecher's found out who the ship's captain was, because there were four of them fighting with John all at once. His mechanical arm had morphed into his cannon, as he shot at the screecher's they just seemed to roll backwards and then come back with twice as much force. They came back so quickly, he had to switch to his sword to buy him time while his cannon recharged then the cycle would just start all over again.

Right away I saw red, and my anger immediately flared when I noticed how bad John was bleeding from a gash on his chest. Forgetting the fact I was trying to stay hidden, I stood right up and took aim at one of the screechers. I've never made a shot that far, but thankfully adrenaline took over and the arrow silently flew the sixty some odd yards, hitting the screecher right in his weak spot. John barely had time to look my way before I had another arrow knocked and flying towards the next one. By then, Jim had made his way to John's side, and taking notice how easily the first two went down he stabbed the next one right where the arrows in the others stuck out while John finished his opponent off.

Once their immediate threats were taken care of, both Jim and John stared at me wide eyed, one of them pleasantly surprised and the other obviously pissed off that I didn't listen to their request. I couldn't get distracted with a face off with those two, we were slowly winning but there were still a few screechers to take care of. As I took aim again, I didn't notice that one had snuck up behind me until it was too late. Before I knew it, my bow was knocked from my hand, I was picked up off the ground by my throat about eight feet and was slammed against a wooden pillar. The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of a very angry John Silver screaming my name, and then the darkness took over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovers! I haven't forgotten about y'all ;) what with school starting around here and me goin' back to school myself it's been SUPER crazy!**

 **I promise the next up date won't take nearly as long as this one! I had a little bit of writers block for this chapter, so hopefully it's not TOO cringeworthy.**

 **Anywhoo, you know the deal. All characters belong to their makers.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

T'at damn woman had one single job, to stay hidden and away from danger, but instead she runs right in t'e damn middle of it. I have no idea how Ana got to t'e front of t'e ship wit' out me noticin' her, but by t'e time I did she was gettin' slammed against t'e mast by a screecher that was 'bout twice her size. Jim and I both screamed out her name, then tore off across t'e main deck to try and get to her.

Our progress felt like it took ages, every few feet we'd have to stop and kill a screecher t'at had cut us off, but t'e entire time my eyes never left Ana. T'e bastard still had her held about nine feet in t'e air. I'd noticed t'at she'd come back to, and was having some sort of conversation wit' t'e monster. _Leave it to her to be lookin' death in the face and be havin' a nice little chit chat._

I couldn't make out exactly what she'd said, but I recognized a few choice curses, then she smiled and spit in t'e screechers face. I couldn't help but laugh in disbelief at what I was seein'. T'e fiercest species in all of t'e etherium held Ana's life in it's hands and she didn't falter, but she shook wit' fear when it came to crowds. My amusement was cut off as t'e screecher tightened it's grip on her throat, drainin' t'e color from her face.

Before I had a chance to react, out of nowhere came Matthew, sword drawn and ready to attack. He struck t'e screecher in t'e back wit' all of his might, which made t'e monster drop Ana in t'e process. For a second he wheeled on Matthew, but then turned his attention back to Ana who was curled up in front of him on t'e deck. Just as t'e screecher reached for her, she shot up plunging my knife in her attacker's throat. _My knife? Where in t'e hell did she get t'at from?_

As t'e screecher fell to t'e deck, breathin' it's last is when I noticed my knife holster strapped to her thigh. Pride welled up in my heart as I watched Ana step over t'e body unbothered, wiped her face clean of t'e monster's blood, and walked over to where her bow laid against a crate to knock another arrow. Without missin' a beat, she was back to slingin' arrows into every screecher she could see. _T'ats my girl._

Now t'at Ana was by my side, I could finally focus on what needed to be done. I hadn't noticed t'e gash on my shirt until I started feelin' my world tilt and shift, and as luck would have it, my current opponent just wouldn't die. Out of t'e corner of my eye, I saw Ana get thrown down to t'e ground as she was fightin' one of t'e last remaining monsters. Instinct took over as I fought t'e urge to run and help her, t'is slight break in focus gave my enemy t'e opening he needed to dig his claws in my back leavin' gashes in it's wake.

T'e injury to my chest was nothin', but combine t'at wit' bein' split open down my back and I was at my breakin' point. My world shifted again as weakness wracked my knees. I fought my hardest to keep t'e black from takin' over my vision, but t'e last t'ing I could remember was t'e deck rushin' up at me and Ana screamin' my name.

I had no idea how long I was really out for. It could've been hours or weeks, but all I knew is I needed to get t'e hell up and find Ana. Every now and then there'd be a break from t'e darkness and Ana's voice would filter through. I couldn't really make out exactly what she was sayin, but I knew she'd had to have been worried sick. I finally was able to focus hard enough on her words to understand t'em.

"Please John, don't leave me." she cried as she grabbed my hand.

 _Leave you? I'm not goin anywhere lass._ I wanted to comfort her, to make her concern disappear but it was like I was trapped in my mind. I felt pressure, like someone was pickin' up my hand, so I gave it a light squeeze hopin' t'at Ana was on t'e other end.

Lucky for me she was.

"Jim! He's not gone!" she cried.

What Jim had to say I couldn't hear, I had started to float back into t'e abyss of my unconsciousness. Some more time had passed when I finally started comin to. It felt like a wool blanket was bein slowly peeled off of me, as every inch of my body started to register different sensations. Finally, t'e weight had lifted off my eyes enough to where I could slowly pry 'em open. My entire field of vision was nothin' but a blur, but after a few minutes t'ings started to come into focus.

T'e first t'ing I noticed was Ana curled up against my arm snoozin' away, t'en I looked over to my left and Jim was passed out in a chair next to t'e fireplace sawin' logs. I went to sit up and to my surprise my injuries had all but disappeared, t'e only thing t'at remained was a light pink line. I could still smell t'e mint from my miracle potion I'd used on Ana, at least I assumed t'ats what it was. There's no way a gash t'at deep could've healed without stitches unless it had some miracle help.

"John?" Ana whispered, bein' stirred awake by me. "JOHN! You're-"

"Shh," I put my finger to my lips and pointed to Jimbo, lettin' her know I didn't want to wake him up. She brought her voice back down to a whisper and sat up fully in t'e bed to take a look at me. Right away tears started to fall from her eyes.

"John, h-how are you...I thought...you w-were," she stuttered. She was still on t'e other side of t'e bed wit' her knees tucked to her chest. I guess she was keepin' her distance to keep from hurtin' me, but t'at distance was t'e last t'ing I wanted right now.

"Come here you," I whispered, grabbin' her hand and pullin' her into my arms. Right away she started to argue.

"John, I don't want to hurt you." she cried, buryin' her head in my chest. Tears still fell as she started to tremble.

"Yer not gonna hurt me lass, I'm alright now."

"No you're not!" she shouted leanin' back to look at me. She shot a glance at Jim then continued. "I saw your injuries for myself, those bastards nearly ripped you to shreds."

"But t'ey didn't. I'm fine now."

"Yeah, this time," she snapped. "What if next time you aren't so lucky?"

"You really want to preach to me about bein' lucky?" I asked, rememberin' how she didn't hide away like I'd asked her to. "How 'bout we talk about how lucky you are t'at yer still alive after t'at stunt you pulled." My golden eye turned into an orange glare as I replayed everyt'ing in my head.

Ana bit her lip and hung her head avoidin' my gaze. I tucked a finger under her chin and forced her to look at me. "You could've really gotten hurt runnin' into t'e fray like t'at."

"But I didn't. I wasn't planning on coming out of my hiding spot," she whispered, startin' to tear up again. "I just saw them all over you and I snapped."

"I had it all under control lass," I tried to reassure her.

"No you didn't. It was four against one John, would you have just stood aside while I was being attacked like you were?"

I sat t'ere tryin to t'ink of somethin' to say. She was right, if it was her gettin' jumped like t'at I would've lost it too. My gaze melted back to it's golden hue as I pulled her back in my lap, t'e one t'ing I wanted right now was her bein' as close as possible. I leaned back against t'e headboard tryin' to get comfortable, and as Ana straddled my lap I tried to keep t'ings appropriate since Jim was just a few feet away. T'e heated look she gave me nearly made it impossible.

Placin' my hands on her hips, I gave her a reassurin' squeeze. I could tell she was still about to fall apart, but she was doin' a good job of tryin' to hold it together. I snaked my hands up her back, wrapped my fingers in her hair and pulled her down for a kiss. As our passion flared, she whispered my name and started to move her hips in t'at devilish way of hers. She suddenly broke t'e kiss off and leaned back to look me.

"Quit trying to distract me." she growled. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression which seemed to just make her frustration even worse.

"I can't help it," I whispered as she laid her head down on my chest. Finally we settled against each other, I wrapped my arms around her and placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

"I thought you were goin' to die John," she whispered into my chest.

"I know lass, I know." I rubbed her back tryin' to calm her down.

We laid t'ere in silence for a while, just listenin' to t'e sound of t'e fire. Ana had grown so quiet t'at I thought she had fell asleep, t'at is until I felt her place a light kiss on my chest, t'en another, and another. Wit' each kiss she trailed up until she placed a few on my neck, and as she started to shift her hips again I couldn't help but release a quiet moan.

"Quit tryin' to distract me lass," I growled to her,

"I can't help it," she fired back gigglin'. I've come to notice t'at she gets a kick out of usin' my own words against me. She pulled back to kiss me, at t'e same time she ground her hips even harder against me, blowin' my self control out of t'e etherium.

"Will you two get a room already?" Jim muttered.

Instead of jumpin' off me embarrassed like I half expected, Ana just sighed and snuggled back into my arms. "We're already in a room Jimbo," I chuckled.

"I guess it's safe to say you're feelin' better?" he asked, stretchin his limbs as he sat up straight in t'e chair.

"Like a new man," I answered, lookin' down at Ana. "How long have I been out for?"

"Well, It's four in the morning and the fight happened yesterday, so I'd say about sixteen hours. That medicine you have in your drawer works miracles, Ana mentioned it was the same stuff you used on her when she got hurt."

"Really? It felt a lot longer than t'at." A slight snore came from Ana, who was already fast asleep. I guess Jim noticed how I was watchin' her wit' concern written all over my face.

"She's been a wreck this whole time."

"I know Jimbo." I protectively wrapped my arms around my lass. "What all happened after I passed out?"

"Well, your little lass there kind of lost it and went all warrior queen." he said, pointin' to Ana.

"Warrior queen?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "You thought she was takin' down screechers before, you should've seen her slingin' arrows after you went down. Then when she ran out of arrows she got a hold of someone's sword and went to town."

"Huh." I sat t'ere speechless. "And she didn't get hurt?"

"Not so much as a scratch." Jim folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. "She had those screechers runnin' by the time she was through with them."

"How in t'e hell did she have 'em runnin'?!" Now I've heard of some unbelievable t'ings in my life, I mean look at how Jim saved t'e Legacy, but one t'ing I've never heard of is someone runnin' off a soul screecher.

"Well apparently they figured out how Ana found the single fatal spot in that damn armor of theirs. Once they saw how quickly she was killin' them off they tucked tail and ran."

"Damn," I knew she was amazing, but I had no idea she would be capable of t'ings like this. _She'd fit right in wit' Mom, Sienna and Ailani, I can't wait till t'ey can meet her._

"By the way, Ana told me what you two decided." he muttered, pullin' me out of my inner ramblin.

"Did she now?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. So what's the plan? We only have five days to figure a way out of this."

I filled him in on everyt'ing Eric had told me at t'e ball. "I know if we let him know what we're tryin' to do, he'd help us out." I whispered.

Jim scratched his chin brainstormin' up a solution. "We have to come up of a way that would keep them thinking that she's going to go through with everything, and then last minute we sneak her away. If we give any sign that she's having doubts now, they'll have time to try and cut her off." He got up and started to pace in front of t'e fire place. "What's our timeline lookin' like from when we land to when the wedding starts?"

"From what her dad told me, we land on t'e mornin' of her birthday, the royal guard will come escort her to t'e chapel around noon to start gettin dressed, and t'en she'll be married around eight t'at night." I answered. Just sayin t'e words made my blood run cold.

"We need someone on the inside that can help us pull it off."

"And how do ya suggest we get someone on t'e inside?" I asked, closin' my eyes as Ana settled even more in my arms.

"Have Eric get someone in as one of her ladies in waiting. They would be expecting either you or me to break her out, not some woman who's only job is to help her get dressed."

T'ats when lightbulbs started goin' off in my head and t'e pieces started fallin' into place. "We have her get her out of t'e palace and onto a waiting longboat. From t'ere they can take her to Eric's ships."

"Why not bring her back here?" he asked confused.

"You know how t'is crew is. If they find out they aren't gettin' paid they'll tear all t'ree of us to shreds. She needs to stay wit' Eric until we can dismiss t'e crew, then we'll meet back up wit' him and go from t'ere."

"Well if you want to judge things by the way the crew acted yesterday, I don't think we'll have a problem bringing her back on board." he muttered, crossin' his arms.

"Now what makes you say t'at?" T'ere HAS to be more t'at happened yesterday t'at he isn't tellin' me.

"After the soul screechers ran off, she took complete control." he explained, sittin' back in t'e chair. "No one questioned her, no one gave her any trouble, there were even addressing her as captain. She's a natural leader John, she's won everyone's loyalty and respect,"

"Even if t'e crew won't hurt her, this is t'e first place they'll look. T'ey won't expect Eric, and when t'ey figure it out he has t'e firepower to keep 'em away,"

"True," he agreed, "Fine, we can meet up with him once we're in the clear and far away from Montressor."

"T'en it's settled." I gently picked Ana up, laid her down on t'e bed t'en headed straight for my desk. "I need to get a hold of Eric to let him know of t'e plan, once t'ings are confirmed on his end we'll let Ana know what's goin' on."

"Are you planning on letting the crew in on this?" he asked, "The first place the royal guard will like for her here, and we both know how they like to get information. The more people we have on our side to fight the better."

"You really expect 'em to fight knowin' in doin so t'ey forfeit t'eir paycheck?"

"Well they didn't have to fight to protect her yesterday, but you saw how Matthew of all people had her back." Jim crossed his arms resolutely, "Believe it or not, she's earned the respect of every man on board. They all think of her as one of the crew."

"I'll t'ink about it," I waved him off. _No ya won't._

"But Silver-"

"Damn it Jim I said I would t'ink about it!" I slammed my fist down, anger flarin' in my fire gaze. I've got enough on my plate, t'e last t'ing I need is Jimbo doubtin' my decisions. "I need to get t'ese transmissions sent to Eric so t'e maid servant can be placed in time."

Jim walked out wit' out another word, he knew his boundaries when it came to pushin' my patience. I finished writing out my transmission to Eric, then makin' sure it was delivered I went off to take a hot shower. T'e potion Ana used helped heal my wounds, but my muscles still felt like they'd been through hell. I drug my self into t'e shower, turned t'e water on straight hot and just leaned against t'e wall and let t'e heat run down my back. I almost couldn't hear Ana sneak in over t'e sound of rushin' water, so it was a nice little surprise when she opened t'e curtain and slipped in to stand between me and t'e wall.

"You should be gettin' some sleep lass," I whispered, crackin' an eye open to look down on her. "You've barely gotten any rest in two nights." My mind drifted back to our night of passion, it already felt like a month had passed since then.

"I know," she wrapped her arms around me and started rubbin' my back. "I heard the water running and wanted to come check on you."

I let myself melt into her touch as she massaged t'e soreness out of my muscles. It was hard to believe t'at t'is amazin' woman who seemed so small and gentle, was slayin' t'e most fearsome beasts in all of t'e etherium just yesterday. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to look down at her. She was t'e most beautiful t'ing I've ever seen, and not just 'cause she's naked in my shower. She had a pure soul t'at held a fierceness I've never seen. I've only known her for a week and a half, and I'm head over heels completely in love wit' her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh nothin'" I whispered, tradin' spots wit' her to give her a chance to warm up under t'e water.

"You're such a liar," she purred, leanin' against me and wrappin' her arms around my neck. "I saw the look in your eyes, just tell me." I bent down to give her a heated kiss. "Stop distracting me." she whispered against my lips.

"I was just thinkin' about how beautiful ya are." I growled "And about how much I love ya. And about how yer all _mine_." T'e farther down I kissed, t'e more she writhed against me, ignitin' a fire only she was capable of startin'. All she had to do was moan my name a single time before I picked her up to push her up against t'e wall. She gasped as t'e cold tile hit her, but t'en she wrapped her legs around me and melted into my touch.

She bit down on my shoulder as we finally met, fittin' together as if we were made for each other. Our lovemakin' t'is time was different than t'e others, t'ere was a bitterness of anxiety t'at surrounded us. This time, we needed a distraction from what we knew we would have to face in t'e comin' days. Once we were done, we just held each other surrounded by steam in our own little world. When we finally ventured out to get ready for t'e day, I heard t'e familiar beep from my stateroom lettin' me know I had a transmission waitin' for me.

 _Well t'at was quick._ T'ankfully it was Eric lettin' me know he was on board wit' everyt'ing, now all I had left to do was to let Ana know and play t'e waitin game. I walked into t'e bedroom and came up behind her as she was braidin' her hair in t'e mirror.

"We've got a plan lass." Her eyes immediately lit up, but t'at spark didn't last long as I told her all t'e steps.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me t'at I have to be completely in his custody before we can do anything? What if something goes wrong John?!" she cried. "What about my dream?!"

"I'll make sure nothin' will go wrong lass," I tried to soothe her. "Wit' yer uncle helpin' us everyt'ing will go off wit' out a hitch."

She stood t'ere for a moment t'inkin' everyt'ing over. "We don't have any other choice?"

"Not one as complete as t'is one, no."

She raked her hands through her hair in frustration. "Okay, can you go over it one more time?"

I walked over, grabbed her hands, and forced her to sit on t'e bed wit' me. "When we land, t'ere will be a lady in waitin' t'at's been paid by yer uncle. We'll land on yer birthday in Montressor, t'e Royal Army will arrive around noon to escort ya to t'e royal chapel. T'ere, you will continue to prepare for yer weddin' as if nothin's a miss. Yer lady in waitin' will give ya a pair of street clothes to wear under yer weddin' dress to help disguise you, and before t'e chaplain comes for ya, two of Eric's guards will come help you two get away. They'll have a code word t'at only yer lady will know, once t'ey say t'e code word they'll take ya to yer uncle's ship and get ya away from Montressor." By t'e end of my explanation, she was shakin' and tearin' up all over again. I knew she was terrified, but t'is was t'e only way t'at was quick enough so her future in laws couldn't retaliate.

"Anastasia," I whispered, gainin' her full attention, "You know I wouldn't put ya in any situation I wasn't sure I could get ya out of. I would never put ya in danger."

She yanked her hands away from mine. "But that's exactly what you're doing John! What if the guards don't come, or the servant rats us out. Why can't we just get on a longboat now and go as far as we can?"

"Because, they'll send a search party out for ya and we won't have anyone to protect us. If we wait until yer uncle is within' reach you can stow away on his ship and he can keep ya safe."

She paced in front of the fireplace chewin' her nails nervously. "Fine," she sighed, "I guess we have no other choice."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply. "Everyt'ing will be fine my lass. Trust me."

"Yeah, yeah" she waved me off. I could tell she still didn't believe me but I couldn't blame her. It was like I was tellin' her she could walk through t'e pits of hell and not get burned. Once I was done gettin' dressed, Ana had her boots laced up, her knife strapped tight to her thigh and was waitin' for me by my stateroom door.

"You don't t'ink it'll be suspicious us both comin outta here at t'e same time lass?" I asked.

"Not after yesterday." she replied coldly. "The crew knows I stayed with you last night." T'is was a different side of Ana t'at I wasn't used to seein'. Towards other people sure, but never towards me. She had an air of authority wit' a twinge of danger, she commanded a different kind of respect t'an she usually did in a fancy ballroom. _Well given t'e hell she's been put through on t'is ship, I'm surprised t'ats all t'at's changed about her._

As she swung t'e door open, we were met wit' a cool rush of night air. It was right before daybreak, so a majority of t'e crew was already up and makin' preparations for t'e days travels. I was shocked to see t'at every man we came across greeted Ana wit' a fist over t'eir heart and a slight bow, t'e exact greetin' you would give a captain. As I watched her return t'e gesture I couldn't help but grin.

"What's got you all excited?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh just t'e fact you have an entire crew bowin' down to ya after only a week and a half."

"Well she's earned it, especially after she fought beside us against the screechers." Matthew smiled as he saluted to Ana and myself. "Any other woman would've tucked tail and ran. Ana here fought just as hard, if not harder, than some men on this ship."

"Aye, so I've heard."

"Oh it wasn't that big of a deal," she laughed coyly, "I just wanted to do my part."

"Well you've done that and more," Matthew answered. "Just know you have a friend in me as well as the others should you ever need help."

"Thanks Matthew," Ana saluted him in return then turned to continue her way to t'e galley. As I watched her walk away, I suddenly had a flashback to t'e first time she stepped foot on t'is ship. She had been so timid yet excited, walkin' around carefully as if she was about to break anything any second. Lookin' at her now was like lookin' at a completely different woman. She strode with confidence down towards t'e galley, as if she's been on a ship her entire life. Never have I seen someone adapt so quickly and as well as she had.

Breakfast went by smoothly, everyone greeted us a good morning as they all took their seats. T'e only words Ana spoke however were responses to t'e crew members. Once everyone headed back to their stations, I stayed behind to help Ana clean up.

"Everyt'ing alright lass?"

"Mmhm," she mumbled. "Just a little tired is all."

I came up from behind her and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Why don't ya go get ya some sleep then?" I whispered, "I can finish up down here."

She waved me off nonchalantly, mutterin' somethin' how she wasn't t'at tired, but I could tell by t'e dark circles under her eyes t'at she was lyin. Takin' t'e dish from her hand, I spun her around to face me.

"Lass, when is t'e last night you got a full night's rest?"

She bit her lip as she counted t'e days in her head. "I guess t'e night we went dress shopping."

"Exactly. T'at was what, four days ago countin' today?" I glanced behind me to make sure we were alone, then pulled her into a corner in t'e galley where we'd be hidden. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair as she snuggled against my chest. She closed her eyes instantly and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Even if you forced me to lay down, I still won't be able to sleep. I'm too worried about everything."

"Lass, ya know t'ere isn't a t'ing to worry about."

This sentence seemed to just set her off. "See! That's the thing! This plan can go wrong in a million different ways, what _isn't_ there to worry about?!" She pulled herself from my arms and started to pace again. "Do we even have a backup plan incase something goes wrong?"

"We don't need a back up plan Ana," I reassured, "If for some reason yer uncle's guards get intercepted his troops can just storm t'e castle. His forces outnumber theirs four to one."

"Your plan b is to just blow shit up if I can't sneak out? What if they try to kill you? What if they try and kill me? We can't run away if we're both dead." she cried. Tears started to shine in her eyes as panic started to set in.

I pulled her away from her pacin', placed my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Anastasia. Don't. Worry. I won't let 'em lay a hand on ya and they won't be able to hurt me, I can handle anyt'ing those twits throw my way." I leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you wit' all me heart. There ain't nothin' t'at will come between me and t'e woman I love, alright?"

My words left her speechless, but after she had a second to process t'em she collapsed in my arms wit' an exhausted sigh. "O-okay. And I love you too." she whispered. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a slow, sweet kiss.

"If ya need to take a break today just let me know. I doubt t'e crew would notice if you snuck a nap in."

She gave me one more kiss before walkin' back to t'e sink to finish up dishes. "Yes, they would." she laughed, "And if you remember correctly, you've had a rough couple of days yourself. If anyone needs a break from their duties today it's you."

"T'at's funny," I growled in her ear as I grabbed her hips. "I seem to remember you havin' trouble walkin' down a flight of stairs just yesterday,"

"John!" she shrieked playfully. Thankfully I was halfway up t'e stairs by t'e time she was takin' aim wit' t'e towel in her hands, t'e sounds of her beautiful laughter followed me as I headed up to t'e deck. Once I met up wit' Jim at t'e helm, we ran through all t'e pre launch checks smoothly. Just as we were done plannin' our course for t'e day, Ana came boundin' up t'e stairs, her exhaustion from earlier all but disappeared.

"So what's the plan for today Cap'n?" she asked cheerfully.

"If we're lucky nothin' too excitin'," I glanced sideways to her, "We should only have one more stop and then we'll be at Montressor."

Ana stiffened her back ever so slightly, a gesture only noticeable to Jimbo and I. "Where is our next stop?" she asked, tryin' to change t'e subject.

"T'e Coral Galaxy. If all goes we'll we should reach it two days before yer birthday."

"Fabulous." she growled, drippin' wit' sarcasm. As she leaned against t'e railin' to look out into t'e etherium, I had to fight t'e urge to walk up behind her and hold her. After a few moments Jimbo hastily cut off my daydreamin.

"Well, we better get to work," he muttered to Ana.

As she walked past me to follow Jim, I put a hand out to stop her. "Remember what I told ya earlier lass," I whispered. "If ya get too tired sneak into my stateroom and get some rest. I don't want ya fallin' asleep among t'e masts."

She placed a hand on top of mine and gave me a grateful smile. "I'll be careful John, I promise." And wit' t'at she bounded off after Jim down t'e stairs.

T'e entire morning had been t'ankfully uneventful, sailin' conditions were perfect, solar waves were calm, and it seemed like t'is side of t'e etherium was almost empty. Lunchtime slowly rolled around, just as I was walkin' down to t'e galley to start cookin', Jimbo met me at t'e top of t'e stairs.

"Silver, do you have a minute," he whispered.

"Sure lad," I motioned for him to follow me down t'e stairs. "Where's Ana?"

"She's headed to your stateroom, said she wanted to sneak a quick nap in before lunch."

"Good, I've been askin' her all mornin' to go get some rest." as we reached t'e back of t'e galley, I double checked to make sure we were alone. "What's on yer mind Jimbo?"

"Ana's birthday. I want to do something special for her." he grinned as he jumped up to sit on t'e counter.

"Aye? And what did ya have in mind?" I asked.

"Well I did some research, and it turns out there's a popular bar in the Coral galaxy." he took a bite out of t'e purp he grabbed on his way down. "The night we're gonna be there is the same night that Ana's favorite band is playing a little concert."

"Ya really t'ink she's gonna be willin' to go to a bar after what happened last time?" My mind flashed back to t'at horrible night spent wit' Ana and I bein' pissed at each ot'er.

"You can't really count that." he waved me off, "You both were throwing bitch fits and spending time with other people. If you're spending time with each other, I guarantee you both will have an amazing time."

I stood t'ere for a moment ponderin' over Jim's idea. "Come on Silver, she deserves to have something to look forward to for her birthday." he insisted

"You don't t'ink she's lookin' forward to gettin' out of her problem?" I whispered.

"Well, I can tell you based on what she told me today that she's more stressed out than excited, and I highly doubt she will be excited until everything works out."

"I guess I don't blame her," I muttered. "Fine. We'll disband t'e crew for t'e night and go out for her birthday." I turned to start gatherin' ingredients for lunch when I heard someone come down t'e stairs.

"What about my birthday?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Lovers! Sorry this update took FOREVER! This chapter may be a bit shorter than the others, but I had to cut it off at a certain point because you guys learn a lot about John's back story in this one.**

 **But, we're finally in the home stretch! I'm thinking maybe 4-6 more chapters then maybe a sequel ;)  
**

 **Anywho, all characters belong to their respective creators, you know the drill.**

 **Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Fine, we'll go out for her birthday. I heard John whisper as I was walking down to the galley.

"What about my birthday?" I asked, making them both whip around to face me.

"Ana!" Jim choked in surprise, "I thought you were gonna go take a nap?"

I tried to, but I'm too hungry to get any sleep." I walked over to give John a quick kiss on the cheek. "What were you guys saying about my birthday?"

"Nothin'," they both blurted.

I crossed my arms and looked squarely at them trying to hide my smile. "You know you both make horrible liars right?"

They shared a knowing look, finally John rolled his eyes and gave in. "T'ere's a bar in t'e Coral Galaxy we were gonna take ya to," he scratched his neck nervously. "Jimbo mentioned yer favorite band would be playin' t'e night we were there so we wanted to surprise ya."

Before I could even think of what to say, Jim jumped to John's defense. "We know how nervous you are about everything, but we just wanted to give you something to look forward to for your birthday."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be going out to bars?" I asked them both, "What with us being so close to Montressor and all, what if someone recognized me?"

Jim scratched his chin for a moment. "I don't think so, not as long as you're wearing casual street clothes. I highly doubt people would be looking for the future Queen of Montressor in a dive bar."

I thought about it for a moment, trying to see if there was any way it could go wrong. They were right, I did need something positive to look forward to for my birthday and I didn't want to get too excited about my escape plan until I made sure it would work out. "Fine, we can go."

"See Jim I told ya she wasn't-wait, what?" John looked thoroughly shocked.

"I said fine, we can go. Is that a problem?" I giggled, the sight of their jaws dropping to the floor was hilarious.

"N-not at all!" Jim muttered, "We just didn't think that you would want to go to a bar ever again because of your last experience."

I walked up to John and grabbed his mechanical hand, "Yeah, well it would've been fun if John and I weren't mad at each other. Since there isn't anyone standing in our way then it should be a great time!" The smile he beamed at me was infectious, as I broke out in a grin of my own I gripped his hand even tighter.

"Well t'en it's settled. Hope yer ready to have a good time lass, especially once you see Jimbo after half a bottle of gin." he winked.

"Oh like you have any room to talk you ol' scallywag," Jim laughed, "Keep your eye on this one Ana, he can be quite the hellraiser after getting a few drinks in him."

"Oh lord," I rolled my eyes laughing, "As long as there isn't any hell raising like there was last time then I'm good."

John snaked his arm around my waist, pulled me close and growled in my ear. "Trust me lass, t'is time around I'm not gonna focus on anyone but you."

I couldn't stop myself from melting into his touch, but a quick cough from Jim signaled someone was coming. We both jumped away from each other just in time before one of the crew members, a man we called Mason, made their way to the supply closet to grab a rope. As he bounded back up the stairs, John whispered a quick 'I love you' in my ear then set out to get lunch prepared.

I tried my best to focus on helping John, but the lack of sleep was making everything fuzzy. Once lunch was served, I sat next to John and tried to stay tuned in on his conversation with Jim and Matthew. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and was being carried by John to his stateroom.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, snuggling into his arms.

"To get ya some rest like I asked ya to do a million times today." he grumbled.

I reveled in the vibration of his voice letting the sense of safety wash over me. "Are you going to take a nap with me?" I asked as he kicked his stateroom door open.

"Ya know I can't lass," he whispered in my hair as he laid me gently on his bed. I laid there and watched him walk to his windows and pull the shutters closed, throwing the entire room into darkness. I couldn't help but think back to our fight with the soul screechers, how strong John was and how fiercely he fought. I could easily see why other people would be terrified of him, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

But there was an entirely different side to him that he tried his hardest to hide from the world. This man who could strike fear in your heart, could also turn around and care for you like no one ever would. Maybe it was the exhaustion that made my mind run wild, but I couldn't help but that what could have possibly happened that would make John want to completely hide that caring side of his.

"Whatcha t'inkin' about lass?" he asked me as he sat down on the bed.

I debated if I should really tell him, but I was never good at holding things from him before. I curled up next to him as he ran his fingers through my hair. Fighting to stay awake, I focused on the wording of my question. "John, why do you sometimes try to hide your sensitive side so hard?"

He stiffened slightly as he thought of a response. "I don't have a sensitive side lass."

"With me you do. You've treated me with such care that I've never seen before."

"Well t'at's 'cause I love you" he whispered, "Am I not supposed to treat ya differently than anyone else?"

"Well yeah, but that's not what I meant." I whispered. My thoughts were starting to melt together as exhaustion took over. John's fingers in my hair was not helping me at all. "I just want to know everything about you…"

John bent down and gave me a tender kiss. "After ya get some rest I'll tell ya anyt'ing ya wanna know about me. Until t'en, please get some sleep."

I knew I didn't have the strength to fight anymore, so I whispered an okay and closed my eyes. Right before my unconsciousness pulled me under, I heard John's deep voice in my ear. "Get some rest lass, I'll be right here when you wake up." That was all the confirmation I needed before finally passing out.

By the time I came to it was late afternoon, and as I laid there letting my mind focus I couldn't help but wrap myself up in John's sheets even tighter. His scent clouded my senses making all of my nerves melt like butter. I was finally able to get some deep sleep, but it was like as soon as I woke up I was a pit of anxiety again.

I heard the door open behind me, judging my the weight of the foot steps I could tell right away it was John. He walked carefully around the bed to check and see if I was sleeping, once he saw I was awake he relaxed and sat down on the bed.

"How'd ya sleep lass?" he whispered rubbing my arm.

"Amazingly," I yawned, scooting closer to him. "So are you going to answer my question?"

His face fell as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What was yer question again?"

"Why are you so determined on denying your soft side?"

"I already told ya, I don't have a soft side." he brushed me off. "Are ya hungry? Dinner's ready and waitin' for ya."

There he was changing the subject again. _He's had a stressful few days himself, he'll tell me when he's ready._ "Yeah, I guess I am pretty hungry." I mumbled crawling out of bed. As I followed John out to the deck I realized it was much later than I thought. The sun from the nearest galaxy had turned the etherium a vibrant crimson, with streaks of purple and pink running into a deep navy. I assumed the crew had already ate since a majority of them were lazily completing their last minute tasks on deck.

As I walked down into the galley, a delicious aroma washed over me and elicited a growl from my stomach. John left me to join Jim and Matthew, as I was grabbing a plate I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"You can't possibly be thinking of being night watch Cap'n, not with the past couple of days you've had. I can get one of the other men to do it." Jim muttered.

"He's right sir," Matthew agreed, "Either me or one of the others can manage it."

"Nonsense," John cut them off. "I need ya both to make sure t'e men rest enough in time for us to land in Montressor. We're gonna need all t'e manpower we can get if we're gonna make it out alive."

 _Well I guess he included everyone on his little plan._ When I came to sit down they were still arguing between themselves who would carry out the night watch.

"I can do night watch." I offered. All three of them looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh come on, it's not that difficult. Besides, I had a seven hour nap today, if anyone is rested on this ship it's me."

They both sat silently. "Ya know she's got a good point," Matthew agreed.

"Absolutely not." John gritted.

"Oh come on!" I cried, "You let me launch the ship without a problem, but you won't let me do night watch?"

"T'at was different," he growled, "I was wit' ya t'e entire time to make sure everyt'ing was okay."

"And? You'll be a hop and a skip away if I need anything," I reassured.

"No." John answered resolutely. "It's far too dangerous. All it would take is five minutes for someone to sneak on and kidnap ya."

"I think I've proved to everyone that I am pretty capable of taking care of myself." I pouted.

"That she did," Matthew agreed, earning him an angry glare from John.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, John let out a shaky breath. "Alright, fine. Ana, you can take t'e first night watch shift and I can take t'e second." Jim opened his mouth to try and argue, but John held up a hand to cut him off. "T'e rest of t'e crew needs to rest up as much as t'ey can, I'll be good enough to take t'e second night shift."

The other two knew better by the tone of his voice to question him any further, and when they finally answered with an 'Aye sir' he relaxed visibly. "Now off wit' t'e both of ya, we have an early start tomorrow."

The men silently gathered their dishes and headed up the stairs. Once we were alone I threw John a knowing look.

"You can't fool me old man." I deadpanned.

John tried his best to feign ignorance, "What in t'e Etherium are ya talkin' about lass?"

"You aren't gonna pull an all nighter," I mumbled around a mouthful of bonzabeast stew. Pointing my spoon at him I continued, "You've been through worse than me the past couple of days remember?"

He sat back and leaned against the wall lazily. As he lit his pipe he glanced at me sideways, "I'm used to not gettin' much sleep. Besides you and I both know t'at I'll be too busy worryin' about ya to get any rest."

I rolled my eyes because I knew he was right. If I was him I wouldn't be able to get any sleep either. "Fine," I sighed, "But I don't want to hear any complaining tomorrow about being too tired."

His voice suddenly took on a seductive tone. "Oh I can t'ink of a few ways I can stay awake tomorrow," he growled. I damn near choked at his sudden change in demeanor, he only busted out laughing at me trying to get my dinner down.

"Stop it." I glared, trying to hide my grin. I stood up suddenly, gathered my dishes and headed off to the sink to start washing.

"Oh come on lass I was just messin', I didn't mean for ya to get up." he whined.

"I know," I reassured him, "If I want to get started on night watch on time then I have to get an early start on dishes."

As I fell into a rhythm washing the pots, John came up behind me and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "I'll be in t'e crow's nest waitin for ya."

"Okay," I whispered, and set off to work. It only took me about forty five minutes, but by the time I made it up to the deck our side of the Etherium was already shrouded in darkness. My breath clouded in the air as the temperature quickly cooled, wrapping my coat tighter around me I made my way to the crow's nest.

As I climbed my way up the mast I couldn't help but marvel at the galaxies around me. The night sky was chilly and clear and the stars from nearby galaxies cast everything in an ethereal glow. I finally threw my leg over the side of the crows nest and rewrapped my coat around me. _I didn't think it was supposed to be THIS cold tonight._

John saw how I visibly shivered, so he came and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my own arms around him on the inside of his coat. "Hmm, you're so warm." I whispered into his chest.

"T'ats what happens when you dress for t'e weather." he mumbled back.

"Hey, I didn't think it would be THIS cold up here."

We stood there in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. All of a sudden I felt John starting to sway, leaning back to look him in the face I could tell he had hoped I didn't notice his lack of balance. "John, if you're that tired then you need to get some sleep. I promise, I'll be fine."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and straightened his back. "After t'e way these last few days went I'm not lettin ya out of me sight." He leaned against the railing looking out into the night sky. "Talk to me lass, that'll help me stay awake."

I turned around in his arms still completely covered by his coat, leaning against his strong chest I looked out into the etherium with him. "What am I supposed to talk about?"

"Anyt'ing ya want," he rumbled, "Ya mentioned earlier how ya wanted to get to know me better. Ask me anyt'ing yer little heart desires."

Once he said that a list of questions instantly filled my head. "Tell me about your family, you mentioned you had two sisters?"

"Aye," he answered, "I had an older brother named Boomer, and I have two younger sisters, t'eir names are Sienna and Ailani."

I noticed how he used a past tense when talking about his brother. Assuming something happened to him I made sure not to mention it right away and let John continue telling me about them.

"We used to have the best times when we were younger, I can't even remember a time t'at any of us fought like normal sibling's would've." he chuckled. "My sister sienna though would constantly pull pranks on everyone, even my parents. I remember one time, my father had sat down to have his mornin' coffee like he usually did. We had an old bowl of sugar t'at he always used, and one mornin' before anyone was up, Sienna suck into t'e kitchen and switched t'e sugar out wit' salt." His chuckle turned into a laugh at the memory. "I don't t'ink my father wasted a cup of coffee, but he sure threw that cup out t'at mornin."

I couldn't help but giggle along. "It sounds like you and your siblings kept your parents on their toes."

"Oh we did," he sighed, staring out into the night thoughtfully.

"When's the last time you visited your family?"

"Let me t'ink," he whispered in my ear, "My trip on t'e legacy was about three years ago, I snuck off a year before t'at to see 'em so four, almost five years."

"Really?" I gasped. "Five years without seeing or talking to them at all?"

"Well my sisters and I would write back and forth checkin' in, but t'ats only every few months or so."

"Do you miss them?" I asked looking back at him.

"Everyday lass," he glanced down at me, "I was plannin' on takin' you to meet 'em once t'is whole fiasco is done and over wit',"

Excitement fluttered in my stomach at the thought of meeting John's family. "Were you really?" I grinned, "How far away do they live?"

"Probably about three weeks of sailin' t'at way." he pointed in front of us.

"Let's leave now." I joked, "Everyone's asleep, we can pack up a change of clothes, jump on a long boat and be long gone by the time the crew gets up."

He turned me around and placed his hands on my shoulders. "As much as I would love to do just t'at, you and I both know it's not t'e right t'ing to do. We're too close to Montressor now, they'd hunt us down before we knew it."

Deep down I knew he was right, but I still had a seed of doubt in the pit of my stomach that things were going to go wrong. "Fine," I snuggled back into his arms. "Tell me more about your family and your home planet."

"Well, it's called Pacifica" he whispered, leaning us back up against the railing. "It's pretty small compared to yer planet, but just a tad bigger t'an Montressor. It's what folks call an island planet, t'ere's more water t'an actual land, but I've never seen a more beautiful sunset t'an on t'e beaches of Pacifica. T'e fishin' is great, t'e weather is almost always warm and t'e people are some of t'e nicest you'll ever meet."

"Sounds like heaven."

"It sure is," he wrapped his arms around me tighter, "I can't wait till yer able to see it."

I stood there in silence for a moment until a sudden worry washed over me. "So, you said you were going to introduce me to your family?" I asked

"Mmhm," he mumbled, "Me mother and two sisters. Why do ya ask?"

I looked up into his eyes and chewed my lip nervously, "What if they don't like me?"

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. "They'll love ya lass, trust me."

John continued to tell me stories about his sisters Ailani and Sienna, he told me about his time on the legacy with Jim, and how he started the hunt for Flint's treasure in the first place. This finally made the subject of his dad and brother come up.

"I remember it all like it was yesterday," he started. "My dad had just came home from a council meetin'. I could tell right away t'ings weren't right by t'e way he yelled for all of us to get in t'e house."

He paused, took a shaky breath and tried to steady himself. "John, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

What little emotion there was in his eyes washed away with a smile. "It's okay lass. I want you to know everyt'ing about me, good and bad." After a few moments he continued.

"My dad had come home to tell us we were to get ready for war. Cap'n Flint had been harrasin' our merchant ships for some time, and he was growin' more violent by t'e day. T'e breakin' point came when he bombarded an unarmed passenger ship that was comin into port and killed every man, woman, and child onboard in cold blood. Right away Boomer and I wanted to join t'e fight, but my dad said I was too young to join t'e Pacifica army. I was to stay behind and protect my mother and sisters."

He heaved a deep sigh in frustration. "I was only fourteen, Boomer was eighteen so he was able to convince my dad to let him go. T'at night, before we had a chance to prepare, Flint launched a surprise attack on t'e village"

As John stopped to collect his thoughts, I turned to wrap my arms around him. Carefully I leaned up to nuzzle in the crook of his neck, showing him in my own way that I was here for him. He finally began his story again.

"Of course since my dad was chief, we were t'e first house t'ey came to. We also lived in t'e heart of town square so it was easy for 'em to branch out from there." His voice had taken on an emotionless, direct tone. "My brother and I got woken up by t'e sound of our sisters screamin' for us. Right away we found 'em but couldn't find our parents."

By now I was trying my best to keep my tears at bay. I had enough clues now to know what happened to Boomer and John's dad, but still he continued.

"Boomer told me to take my sisters to t'e elders, said t'at they had a bunker t'at we could take cover in. Me bein' t'e idiot I was actually listened to him. I knew in my gut I should've stayed and helped him, but I also knew my dad would've wanted his daughters protected. My sisters and I finally made it to t'e bunker, where I tried to help t'e elders protect t'e other women and children. After what felt like an eternity, I was gettin' ready to sneak out to look for Boomer when my mother was carried in on a stretcher."

"I knew right away t'at if she'd made it t'ere alone, t'at my dad and brother didn't make it. Turns out I was right, dad was killed as soon as t'e attack started, Boomer died soon after fightin' Cap'n Flint to save my mom." John let out a final breath, almost as if the weight of the world was finally lifted off of his shoulders. "There isn't a day t'at goes by t'at I don't blame myself for what happened to t'em."

"John," The pain in his eyes nearly took my breath away. "John, look at me. What happened to your dad and Boomer wasn't your fault. You know both of them wouldn't want you to be carrying this weight around with you every day."

I carefully reached up and caressed his cheek. He then covered my hand with his metal one, leaned into my palm and sighed. "That's why you were so determined about getting Flint's treasure, you wanted vengeance for your dad and brother."

He silently nodded his head. "T'at bastard took everyt'ing, I just wanted to return what belonged to my family and t'e families of our village. It got to t'e point where I was so clouded by t'e thought of revenge t'at I didn't care who I had to hurt along t'e way. When I met Jim he reminded me of Boomer, so much so t'at when he nearly died my mind finally cleared and I could see what was really important."

"And what is that?" I asked carefully.

He held me tighter than he's ever done before. "People are more valuable t'an any amount of diamonds or gold."

The sincerity of his words surprised me. _And to think, you thought the only reason he wanted to make sure you stayed safe was so he could get paid._ Without thinking, I leaned up to give John a much needed kiss. Right away, he kissed me back with as much passion and desperation as I was giving, and before long we were clinging to each other breathless.

"I love you." I muttered against his lips.

He turned us around where I was against the railing, then picked me up and sat me on the ledge. "I love you more," he whispered into my neck, his five o'clock shadow tickled, sending shivers up my spine. John chuckled at seeing me tremble, then continued to kiss from my neck to my shoulder.

"So are you finally gonna answer my original question?" I moaned.

He growled playfully before finally giving me my answer. "When ya run wit' t'e crowds t'at I do, showin' any kind of compassion or affection can get ya killed."

"You seem to be okay with showing a bit of compassion in front of this crew." I muttered.

"Yeah," he rubbed his neck, "T'is crew is a bit different t'an t'e others I've dealt wit'. But I still gotta be careful around 'em."

 _Now I get it, he was just trying to survive._ "So what's the plan if everything works out?"

He lifted my chin and made me look at him. "When, not if. And we'll do whatever yer heart desires. We can sail around t'e universe, or settle down somewhere. It's totally up to you."

The longer we stood there, the more we started to plan our future together. Once we had a decent list of places we wanted to go, I noticed John getting quieter and quieter behind me. Finally he was silent, his breathing deep and steady as he started to fall asleep leaning against the rail.

"John?" I whispered.

"Hm" he grumbled sleepily.

"Go get some sleep," I turned in his arms to face him, "Please?"

"No," he stretched trying to wake himself up, "I promise I'm fine lass."

"You're such a liar!" I cried. Untangling myself from his arms, I sat on the floor of the crows nest opposite of him and leaned against the wall. "Come here," I motioned to my lap, "Lay your head down."

"Ana, I told ya I'm-"

"Just shut up and get down here already." I cut him off, "You can get a few hours of sleep before sunrise."

He started to protest, but I just snapped my fingers at him. "The sooner you get down here the sooner you can get some sleep."

He just stood there with his mouth hanging open, surprised that I practically commanded him, then finally rolling his eyes he gave in and joined me on the floor of the crow's nest.

"You know t'is is a bad idea lass." he grumbled while getting comfortable.

"You say that a lot," I giggled, "It'll be fine. I'll keep an eye out and wake you up in a few hours."

When he finally settled into my lap, he let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes. As I ran my fingers over his bandana he hummed with satisfaction. Before long he reached up and took his bandana completely off so I could run my fingers through his hair. A few minutes of head scratching was all it took before he passed out.

Leaning my head back I stared out into the etherium and finally turned my thoughts to the days ahead. For the first time since planning my escape, I let the tiniest sliver of hope creep into my bones. _What would it be like sailing the Etherium with John for the rest of my life?_

"Mrrm," John grumbled in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around my thigh.

 _What did he say-?_ He cut off my thoughts with another mumble that I could barely hear. I bent down as close as I could to try and make out his words. What I heard next was absolutely unbelievable.

"Marry me," he whispered.

Panic immediately set in. _What?! Marry him?!_ My pulse all of a sudden skyrocketed and my chest felt a thousand pounds heavier. There's no way that's what he said, there is no way that he wants to be tied down to a person that he just met a week and a half ago. Feeling an anxiety attack set in, I tried to calm my nerves. Looking down at John, I started playing with his hair again, the serene look on his face helped me calm down.

 _Calm down idiot. It's not like he outright asked you, who knows who he's even dreaming about anyway._ I knew I was kidding myself, I knew exactly who he was dreaming about. The rest of that night was spent me watching over John and for potential attackers. Before long, my mind started to daydream of all the possibilities of a future I could have with John by my side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for such the long wait! Writer's block is the devil.**

 **Hope this chapter isn't too boring! After all the excitement Ana and Silver have been through the last couple of chapters I figured they could use a couple of days of relaxation.**

 **All characters belong to their creators.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Marry me," I whispered, takin' Ana's hand in my own.

T'ere I was down on one knee in t'e sand on a beach in Pacifica, t'e sunrise slowly coming up behind me makin' everything glow in t'e soft mornin' light. I never thought in my entire existence t'at I'd be doin' t'is, promisin' to spend t'e rest of my life wit' one person. But I didn't want anyone else but her.

I looked up at her to gauge her reaction, she was bitin' on t'at blasted lip of hers again wit' tears swimmin' in her eyes. After what felt like forever, she threw her arms around my neck and tackled me backwards into t'e sand.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, YES!"

I woke up just as her lips landed on mine in my dream world.

"Good morning handsome," Ana whispered running her fingers through my hair.

"Mornin' beautiful," I muttered, reachin' up to caress her cheek. Right away she leaned into my palm and sighed.

"How was your nap?" She asked quietly.

"Perfect," I grumbled, wipin' t'e sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?"

"About time to get up." she answered, stiflin' a yawn of her own.

I sat up and stretched my limbs a bit, tryin' to get all of my muscles ready for a day of work. "Ya should'a woke me up lass, you didn't need to do an entire night shift on yer own."

"I'll be fine," she waved me off for t'e millionth time, "You needed your sleep anyway."

As we headed down to t'e galley to get started on breakfast, I watched her carefully to see if she'd show any signs of being tired. Surprisingly, she was energetic and bubbly as ever, she practically sang while cookin' up some purp omelettes for everyone. T'e meal passed by smoothly, only t'ing I noticed was Ana seemed a bit more comfortable t'an she usually was. Don't get me wrong, Ana had fit in wit' t'e crew almost since day one, but today I could see a difference in her.

T'e wall she usually had up when she talked to t'e crew was no longer there Now she was completely comfortable wit' t'e men, even punchin' them playfully in their shoulders when they were pokin' fun wit' her. I couldn't help but remember how I didn't think this life would be good enough for her. _You were stupid for ever thinkin' such a t'ing. Just look at her, she's lightin' up t'e whole room wit' t'at smile of hers._

Jim gently nudged my shoulder, pullin' me out of my inner ramblin'. "You okay there Silver?" he whispered, glancin' over to Ana, "You seem a little distracted."

"Aye Jimbo," I muttered, "Just t'inkin' is all." I continued to watch Ana absentmindedly.

"Well if you think any harder, you'll have smoke comin' out of your ears." He chuckled.

Right then almost on cue, Ana glanced down t'e table at me. Immediately her face blushed as she realized I was watchin her, then she tried her best to focus back on t'e conversation she was in. Once everyone was done wit' breakfast, I stayed behind to help her clear t'e tables off.

She still had an overly happy air about her, she drifted from table to table, gatherin' dishes and plopping em in t'e sink. Once all t'e dishes were gathered up, I turned to make my way to t'e control panel to plan out t'e coordinates for the day.

"John," she sang over her shoulder, "Can I ask you a question?"

I stopped at t'e base of t'e stairs to turn back to her. "Sure lass, what is it?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" she asked, wit' a knowin' twinkle in her eye.

 _Shit._ "Do I now?" I muttered, tryin' to keep t'e panic on my face.

"Mmhm," she nodded, "What exactly were you dreaming about last night?"

"Nothin'," I answered nervously, "Um, I gotta go plan t'e coordinates for t'e day." T'e sounds of her twinkling laughter followed me as I scrambled up t'ose damn steps.

By t'e time Ana joined me at t'e helm t'e day's journey was already planned out.

"So, how many more days until we reach the Coral Galaxy?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, probably t'e day after tomorrow." I answered her cautiously, "Then it should only take us about two more days to reach Montressor."

"Great," she smiled deceptively, "Just in time for my birthday."

"Aye, right on time." I watched her carefully for any signs of stress, but she was pretty good at hidin' t'e feelin's t'at simmered in her heart. Only I could tell by t'e way she carried a tightness in her jaw t'at she was tryin' hard to keep it all together. Once we were launched and t'e crew was busy, I walked up to Ana and leaned on t'e railin' next to her. Givin' a quick glance to make sure no pryin' eyes were lookin' our way, I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Everyt'ings gonna be okay lass. I promise."

Surprise flashed in her eyes as she looked up at me. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Because I've come to know ya pretty well. Yer clenchin' t'at jaw so tight it ain't a wonder it hasn't shattered by now."

"Hmph," she pouted, "I thought you said you don't make a promise unless you can guarantee it can come true."

"Aye, t'at is true." I agreed, "And I can promise ya t'at by this time next week, we'll be together on a beach in Pacifica."

"Or I can be at my coronation. You never know." she deadpanned.

Before I could try and reassure her, Jimbo came boundin' up t'e steps to join us.

"It's a beautiful day for sailin' isn't it Cap'n?" he said joyfully, clappin' a hand on my shoulder.

"Aye, my boy it sure is, perfect day for you and Ana to scrub t'e hull."

They both looked at me confused. "I thought we just scraped the hull the other day?" Jim asked.

"Aye, but we need to make sure it stays scrubbed so it doesn't build up as quickly." Thankfully Jim caught on to my tone of voice quickly, he then understood that I wanted them to practically redo a job for a reason.

"Uh, okay then," he relented, "Ana, would you mind going to get our tools ready? I'll meet you at the long boats in a few minutes."

"Sure," she muttered and made her way below t'e deck. Once she was out of earshot, Jim turned back to me.

"What's going on Silver?"

"I just need ya to try and keep her mind occupied today." I confessed, "Hopefully it will be a boring sail to t'e next port, and t'e last t'ing I want is Ana bein' idle and worryin' about our little plan."

"Is she really that worried about it?" he asked.

"Aye, she is. She's thoroughly convinced we won't be able to get her out of t'at damn castle once she goes in."

"Well do you really blame her?" he whispered, "I can tell you don't even fully believe we will be able to yourself."

I couldn't t'ink of anyt'ing to say. He was right, but I couldn't let her know that I was terrified of lettin' her go in t'at lion's den alone, and what choice did we have? I let loose a deep sigh and rubbed my eyes in frustration.

"Look," Jim muttered, placin' a hand on my shoulder. "Come hell or high water we will get her out of there, even if we have to blast the place to pieces."

"I know lad, I know. I just want t'is all to be over wit' already." I sighed.

"Don't worry," he winked as he walked down t'e stairs, "As long as you want it to work out it will."

 _If only it were t'at simple Jimbo._ I couldn't help but laugh bitterly, I remember when Jimbo's outlook on life was the complete opposite and how I was tryin' to cheer him up. He used to t'ink t'at nothin' could ever work out in anyone's favor, and now here he is tryin' to comfort me. _Funny how t'ings can turn out._

The rest of that day seemed to last an eternity. On one hand it was good we weren't runnin' into any problems, on t'e other hand it gave my imagination a chance to run wild. By t'e time dinner came around my mind had ran a damn marathon, but seein' a genuine smile on Ana's face soothed my nerves right away.

"Hey handsome," she grinned as I walked down to t'e alley. She was at t'e cauldron wit' her hair tied up, stirrin' a steamin' pot of octopurp stew.

I came up behind her and placed a quick kiss in her hair. "Smells delicious lass, need help wit' anything?"

"Thanks! And nope, I just got to get the bowls out and I'm done."

I watched as she stacked up the bowls next to her to start delvin' out servings. The anxious edge she carried wit' her earlier seemed to have all but disappeared, or atleast she was hidin' it well enough from t'e rest of t'e crew. Once everyone was served, she made us both a bowl, handed me my own and went to sit down at t'e table.

T'e rest of t'e night was filled wit' genuine laughter, excitin' story tellin' and even some drinkin' games. By t'e time t'e crew all settled in for t'e night it was almost eleven, as I stayed to help Ana wit' t'e cleanin' up I could tell exhaustion was startin' to overwhelm her. As she put away t'e last pot, she came over and leaned against my chest wit' a heavy sigh.

"I thought we'd never get those damn dishes done." she whispered, "Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime lass," I muttered, rubbin' her back. "You 'bout ready to get to bed?"

"Mmhm," she grabbed my hand and started to drag us to my stateroom, a mischievous grin shone on her face.

 _Uh oh, what is she plannin' now?_ Once we got to t'e deck, we slowed down to admire t'e night sky. I looked down at Ana, as she held onto my mechanical hand tightly she was lookin' out into t'e etherium with such awe and wonder.

"I don't think I can ever get used to how beautiful this is." she whispered.

"Ya probably won't," I admitted, "I've been sailin' t'e etherium half my life and it can still take my breath away."

We admired t'e scenery a bit longer before finally retirin' to our room for t'e night. I went to work gettin' a fire started as Ana went off to get started on her bath, by t'e time t'e fire was roarin she had already shut t'e water off. As I made my way across t'e room to sit in my chair, I couldn't help but notice Ana had purposely left t'e door cracked.

 _Such a damn tease._ I had just made myself comfortable and had lit up my pipe when I heard her call for me.

"Johnn, I need you're help."

"Nope," I called back, "Don't t'ink I'd fall for yer tricks t'at easy lass."

"I don't play tricks John," she lied.

"Ah, so you don't t'ink walkin' around here in a towel t'at one time was playin a game?"

"Hey, you started that one," she laughed, "I promise I'm not going to play any games, I really need your help with something."

 _Stars help me._ I got up and eased t'e door open, carefully peeking inside. T'e entire room was lit wit' dozens upon dozens of candles. Practically every flat surface held a little flame, castin' everyt'ing in a soft glow. Between t'e heat from t'e candles and t'e heat from t'e bath water it was pretty cozy.

Ana was situated in t'e tub wit' her back towards me, her hair was swept up and bubbles were practically spillin' over t'e sides onto t'e floor. I leaned carefully against t'e counter takin' another pull from my pipe, I knew if I went any closer she'd ignite t'at fire like she always did.

"Well? What did ya need help wit'?"

She held up a rag and looked back at me innocently. Well, she was tryin' to be innocent, but her bitin' her lip kinda threw that whole 'innoncence' t'ing out the window.

"Could you help me wash my back?" she grinned, "Please?"

I stood t'ere for a minute tryin' to hide my surprise at her question. She asked nicely enough, but I could tell by t'e devilish grin on her face t'e thoughts runnin' through her mind were anyt'ing but nice. I eventually snapped out of it and made my way to t'e tub. After pullin' a stool up close and takin a seat, I took t'e rag from her and carefully massaged her back. Right away she sighed in pleasure, leanin' back into my touch wit' her eyes closed as I massaged t'e knots out of her shoulders.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" she asked quietly.

I froze, not really sure if I should come clean and tell her.

"Why do ya ask?" I asked carefully.

"Just curious. You were saying some interesting things, so I was wondering what you were dreaming about."

"Well, what did I say?" I had a pretty good idea, but I wanted to be sure.

She leaned her head back and looked up at me. "You asked me to marry you."

I froze tryin' to t'ink of just what to say. _Here she is worried about marryin' to begin wit', I highly doubt she wants to hear t'at I would want to marry her._ "Are you sure t'at's what ya heard?"

She turned around to face me and carefully placed a hand on my cheek. "Just tell me what you were dreaming. Please."

I sighed, looked down to t'e floor and finally told her about my dream. By t'e time I was done describin' t'e scenario she was pretty quiet, so I glanced up to see what her reaction would be. She gazed at me wit' such love and a million dollar grin on her face. "T'at's why ya heard me mutter 'Marry me' in my sleep."

"You know, I wouldn't take you as someone who would every want to get married." she leaned on t'e side of t'e tub towards me. I grabbed t'e rag, reached around her and started rubbin' up and down her back again. "You seem like a man who's afraid of commitment."

"Aye, yer right." I whispered, disappointment flashed in her eyes. "But all t'at changed once I found you."

She looked down wit' a flush on her cheeks. "So, you really think you'd want to marry me one day?" she asked uncertain.

I put a finger under her chin so I could meet her gaze. "I don't t'ink lass, I know."

As soon as those words left my lips I knew I'd screwed up. Doubt flashed in her eyes as she started to nibble on her lip. No longer was she relaxin' against me, but now she was sittin' straight wit her arms wrapped around herself. _Damn it, I knew I should'a kept my yap shut._

"Ana, I-"

"It's fine John." She replied, standing up suddenly to wrap herself in a towel. She stepped out of the tub and carefully made her way to t'e sink, bracin' herself on t'e counter and sighing heavily.

Here was a woman wit t'e weight of the world on her shoulders, and here I am just makin it worse. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Lass, I didn't mean to-"

She turned around wit' a determined spark in her eye. "John, I promise everything's fine." She whispered, wrappin' her arms around my neck. She was doin' a horrible job of tryin' to convince me that my confession hadn't freaked her out. "I just need a minute, could you wait for me in bed?"

Searchin' her eyes for some clue as to what she was thinkin', I finally gave up and sighed. "Of course lass, take however long ya need." I gave her one last glance as I walked away, she was starin' at herself in t'e mirror a look of fear and apprehension on her face. Wit'out another word, I slipped out and quietly shut t'e door.

As I went through t'e motions of gettin' ready for bed, I tried to figure out why Ana had panicked when I told her t'e truth. The more I thought about it, the more aggravated I got, I mean she was the one who insisted I tell her and t'en she's gonna act like she doesn't wanna hear it? _Damn women, not knowin' what they want and when they figure it out they don't wanna hear it._

 _Was that it? Did she not want to get married EVER?_ As I laid in bed my thoughts led me to have more questions t'an answers. _Best t'ing for me to do now is get some rest._ Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt t'e bed dip under Ana's weight as she slid in beside me. She scooted over to lay her head on my arm, as she curled up against my chest I wrapped my other arm around her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, wrappin' her arms around my neck.

"It's okay lass," I whispered into her hair. I started to rub down her back. I wasn't too surprised t'at she wasn't wearin' a shirt, it was a little habit she'd adopted t'ese last few nights, but what I was surprised to find was t'at she wasn't wearin' anythin' at all. I tried my best to bite back a groan, but obviously not good enough since Ana busted out laughin'.

"What's wrong John?" she asked.

Now she was really testin' my patience. I couldn't keep my eye from glowin' a firey red, but once it did Ana knew I was in no teasin' mood. "Listen Anastasia," she perked up at t'e use of her full name, "I just got done tellin' you t'at I want to marry you. You panic and act like you don't want nothin' to do with me, which is fine, but you can't just come in here actin' like nothin' happened."

She looked like she was about to cry. Her lip quiverin' quickly made my eye go from red back to golden yellow. "Lass, I'm not tryin' to hurt yer feelin's, but it's not fair to me for you to blow hot one minute and cold t'e next. Remember how aggravated you used to get when I did it to ya? How am I supposed to know what ya want from me when ya flip flop like t'at?"

"Because I'm afraid to admit what I want!" she cried. Tears were streamin' steadily down her face now. "You want to know what I really want! To be married to you, to have babies with you, to live and love with you until we're both old and gray and can barely walk! But I don't want to hope for something that I'm not sure will ever really happen."

She pushed herself out of my arms and up to t'e side of t'e bed. As she stared into t'e fire she poured out more of her heart. "From the beginning I knew you were different, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with but I couldn't admit it to myself. It's hard enough knowing that my entire life is taken away from me, I can't handle having the possibility of a life with the man I love being taken away from me too."

"Ana, look at me." I turned her to face me, "I'm not gonna lie, t'e future for us is uncertain as it is for everyone, but one thing that is certain is t'at we have t'e rest of t'e trip to spend together." I took her by t'e hand and pulled her back into my arms. "Let's just take it day by day for now, we'll worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes."

She mumbled an okay and wrapped her arms tightly around me, too exhausted to fight t'e invitation to lay down. Her sobs had slowed to t'e occasional hiccup every once in awhile, and as I slowly massaged her back I felt her relax even more. "So do ya really wanna have babies wit' me?" I asked tryin' to lighten t'e mood. "I thought ya said you didn't want to have kids?"

"I said I wasn't sure if I wanted kids or if I would even be a good mom," she sniffled, pullin' back to look up at me. "I don't want to have babies with a stranger.

It warmed every part of me to think t'at she'd want to have my children, and t'e actual thought of bein' a dad surprisingly didn't frighten me like it used to. "I know you would make a wonderful mother lass," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her even tighter, holdin' her close to me. T'e fact t'at she wasn't wearin' anyt'ing didn't bother me anymore, t'e fire I felt earlier had gone from a ragin' inferno to a steady ember.

Before long Ana's breathin' slowed to a steady rhythm, snugglin' deeper into my arms than she was before I knew she was finally fast asleep. It wasn't too long after t'at I fell into a deep sleep of my own.

Wakin' up t'e next day was surprisingly easy, t'ankfully I was finally able to get some real rest. Stretchin' carefully, I noticed t'at Ana wasn't in her usual spot, t'en I heard t'e faint sound of t'e shower runnin' in t'e bathroom. _Time for a little payback for last night._

Risin' as quietly as I could, I snuck over to t'e bathroom door. T'ankfully Ana had already left it cracked, so I was able to ease it t'e rest of the way open and slip inside. Judgin' by t'e amount of steam tat was floatin about, I'd have to guess t'at she'd been up for awhile. After steppin' out of me shorts, I made my way to t'e shower, eased t'e curtain to t'e side and stepped in.

She was facin' away from me and toward t'e shower head, her drenched hair hangin down her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up against me, but instead of cryin' out in surprise like I'd hoped, she hummed wit' pleasure and leaned into me even more. She stretched one hand behind her to run t'rough my hair, placed her other hand over mine and started wigglin' t'em damn hips of hers.

"Good mornin' Mrs. Silver," I growled in her ear playfully, takin my natural hand and gently scratched up and down her left hip. T'e sensation just made her writhe more and bite back a moan.

"Good morning Mr. Silver," she purred, "You're mighty affectionate this morning."

I lightly dug my nails into t'e sensitive part of her hip, making her cry out in pleasure and push against me even harder. "I'm always affectionate when it comes to you," I mumbled into her neck, givin' her slight love bites along her shoulder while I continued to massage her sides.

"John, please.." she mumbled, startin' to get increasingly frustrated. Instantly I quit lavishin' her and stood back crossin' my arms across my chest.

"No ma'am. Not right now."

"What!" she stamped her foot angrily and whirled around, "Why not?!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Because, I kept my hands to myself last night while you slept completely naked. Now you have to keep your hands to yourself while we take a shower."

A lightbulb went off in Ana's head as t'at mischievous spark went off in her eyes. Bitin' down on her lip, she started rubbin' her neck. "Keep my hands to myself you say?" her hands started to dip down to her chest. _Shit, what did I get myself into._ "That's okay, I can finish what you started perfectly fine."

"Woah, now just see here lass-" I tried to reason wit' her, but t'e farther down her hands went t'e more I couldn't t'ink straight.

"But you said I had to keep my hands to myself," she crooned, "And it feels entirely too good to stop now."

My mind shattered when her hands finally dipped in between her thighs and she moaned out my name. I was on her in an instant, hands roamin' all over her curves drinkin' in my fill. We'd made love until t'e water grew cold, t'en laughed as we both scrambled to try and wash under t'e freezing spray. Once we'd managed to get out, we were both tremblin', so we rushed to get dressed by t'e fire to try and warm up. Finally we emerged on deck just in time to see t'e sunrise.

"About time you two love birds left your nest," Jimbo grumbled.

"Sorry," Ana giggled, "We were having issues getting the hot water to work in the shower."

I tried my best to keep from bustin' out laughin which just earned me an annoyed glare from Jimbo. "Hey, better late t'an never," I called over my shoulder as I followed Ana down to t'e galley.

For t'e first time in almost a week we worked alongside each other wit' out a care in t'e world. There wasn't any heavy talks about t'e future, no fights wit' any crazy crew members or killer aliens, just me and Ana havin' a good time makin' breakfast. After everyone had t'eir fill, I left Ana and Jim to clean up so I could go plan t'e day's coordinates wit' Mr. Otis. Once we we're launched Ana and Jim came boundin' up t'e steps before startin' on their tasks for t'e day.

"Another gorgeous day," Jim muttered while takin' a peek at t'e control panel, "Looks like it should be easy sailing from here to Montressor."

Ana came up behind him to take a peek for herself. "So we're still on time despite everything that's happened?"

"Aye," I answered, "We usually try and add a few days on our trips to account for any mishaps."

"Hm," she whispered, walkin to t'e rail to look out at t'e stars, "You're right Jim, this weather is perfect. Is this how it is in Montressor?"

Jim and I exchanged a weary look. Ana hadn't usually been t'e one to bring up Montressor t'is entire trip, it was mighty strange t'at she was doin' so now wit'out a sour look on her face.

"Yeah," he replied cautiously, "It get's pretty cold during the winter, but the snow is pretty fun once you get used to it."

"Really?" she turned back to look at him, "I've never seen snow before."

"It's beautiful, especially when you see it first thing in the morning before anyone else wakes up," Jim came up beside her and looked out in t'e etherium wit' her, "It's almost like the entire planet is covered in a white fluffy blanket."

She smiled wistfully. Snappin' out of her day dream, she turned to me and Jim, "We're still going to be able to go out for my birthday right?"

"Of course lass," I answered, "Ya still wantin' to go out to t'at bar?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "I need one last night out before we land in Montressor." I could tell by t'e tone of her voice she was doubtin' our plan again, but before I could reassure her she made her way towards t'e stairs. "I'm gonna get started on my to-do list. Jim, come get me whenever you're ready to detail the longboats."

"Sure," he muttered. We both watched her make her way towards t'e deck waitin' for any sign t'at would betray any of her inner thoughts.

"What was that about?" Jim asked.

"I have no idea Jimbo," I confessed.

"Did she say anything last night?"

"Aye, but I made sure she was calmed down by t'e time we went to sleep," I answered, "And she didn't utter a word of it t'is mornin' while we were makin' breakfast."

He stood t'ere for a moment deep in thought. "What if she changes her mind."

I noticed he didn't ask, it was more of a realization. "Nah, she wouldn't" _Would she?_ "What makes you t'ink t'at after all t'is plannin' she'd all of a sudden change her mind?"

"If she thought it was too dangerous. If she wanted to make sure no one else got hurt." Jim turned around to face me, "That woman cares too much about other people and you know it."

Doubt started to fill my head because he was actually right. "She'd never do t'at Jim, she's made it clear what she wants," I tried to reassure him, more for my own self but still.

Seein' my insecurities, Jimbo jumped on t'e defensive. "Look, I'm not saying she doesn't love you Silver, but what I am saying is she loves you enough to sacrifice herself to make sure neither you or Eric get hurt."

I couldn't help but grumble and rub my eyes in frustration.

"I can go talk to her if you wan-"

"Just leave her alone Jim."

"But she-"

"Damnit I said leave her alone!" I glared at him. "I finally find a woman I can see meself spendin' t'e rest of my life wit' and I have to worry about losin' her to some psycho! I only have a few days left wit' her, all I want is to spend this time wit'out a reminder of what's to come. Got it?"

He started to bow up for a second, t'en he deflated. "Yes Cap'n" he grumbled, t'en went on his way to start detailin' t'e longboats. Good mood now long gone, I spent t'e rest of t'e day at t'e helm, not even botherin' to head to t'e galley for lunch or dinner. Before I knew it t'e Etherium was startin' to darken and t'e crew was startin' to perform their end of t'e day duties.

"Hey there stranger."

Her voice drifted from behind me, immediately soothin' my sour mood like a balm. "Hey t'ere yerself," I muttered.

"Are you hungry?" Ana whispered as she came up beside me. She glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdroppin' t'en slipped her hand in mine. "You haven't eaten since breakfast at dawn."

"I'm fine lass," I whispered. For once I wasn't lyin', I wasn't t'e least bit hungry nor was I interested in gettin' anyt'ing to eat.

"Please John," she begged, "I have a surprise for us tonight and I don't want you to be starving the whole time."

"Do ya now?" I asked amused.

Nearly an hour later we were both fed and sittin' in a longboat. "Are ya sure you don't want me to drive lass?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said confidently, "Jim gave me a crash course earlier on how these things work."

I couldn't help but be impressed as she set off to work getting us ready for launch. She went t'rough t'e steps almost as if she's been doin' forever, and before I knew it we were coastin' around t'e Etherium.

"You know lass, you catch on pretty quick. If I didn't know any better I would'a thought you've been maneuverin' ships yer whole life."

"Well I have a couple of teachers who know a thing or two about sailing," she laughed, "I figured we could use a little break from being on that cramped boat."

By now she had slowed t'e longboat down to where we were just free floatin'. She was right, I needed a break and t'is was just the kindI needed. I leaned back and let t'e beauty of t'e night carry my worries away.

"Have you ever been in this part of the Etherium before?" Ana asked quietly.

"Mmhm, plenty of times." I stretched out and looked around, "T'is is a popular trade route in t'e winter."

She scooted up next to me and leaned down to give me a kiss. "Show me your favorite place here."

"Are ya sure lass?" I quirked an eyebrow, "It can be a crazy ride gettin' t'ere."

"I could go for crazy right about now," she grinned. As I took my place at t'e controls she bounced wit' excitement.

"Good, so can I," and off we went t'rough t'e night.


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO AGAIN LOVERS!**

 **Sorry sorry sorry that it took a ridiculous amount of time for an update. Life got in the way and I had to rewrite it a bajillion times before it finally flowed the way I wanted it to.**

 **Next update won't take NEARLY as long, I promise ;)**

* * *

He wasn't kidding when he said it would be a crazy ride. Never in my life have I ever been so close to danger, not even when I went up against Zach and the Screechers, but I never once was afraid. I had complete trust in John and that he'd get us both to our destination safely and in one piece.

As we raced through the galaxy at a blindingly fast pace I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The solar wind in my face was chilling me to the bone but I didn't care, I felt absolutely free! When we finally slowed to a stop, I looked up and was surprised to find that the sky around us had turned unusually dark. It was at this point I started getting nervous, if it wasn't for the glow of the longboats solar thrusters, I wouldn't even be able to see my hand in front of my face.

John sensing my nervousness grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. As I leaned against his chest my tension eased instantly, but I still couldn't help but wonder why he'd brought us here if all places.

"I thought we were going to your favorite spot?" I asked.

"We are lass," he whispered in my ear. He turned to shut off the engine, settled us against the back of the long boat and wrapped his arms back around me.

I sat there for a few moments but nothing happened. The darkness just seemed to grow even darker. "John, what am I looking-"

"Just be patient lass," he chuckled, "Just look out t'ere and you'll see it take shape."

I began to argue again when all of a sudden I noticed just what he was talking about. All around us the darkness started to shimmer, as thousands upon millions of specks of glitter started to float in front of my very eyes. As far as I could see, the night slowly began to glow with dancing glints of gold.

"What are these things?" I asked, scooping up a handful for closer inspection.

"T'ere are a few mining planets around here, my guess is t'is is all t'e fall out from t'e eon's of diggin' t'ats been goin' on round here."

I laid there against his chest and watched the night sky dance. As my eyes drifted closed, the steady rhythm of John's heartbeat came to my ears and calmed me down even more. I could've fallen asleep right there and I almost did, until a fast moving object caught my eye in the distance. It was a comet, almost as bright as a miniature sun, barreling across the night sky. It took me a few seconds before I realized it was coming straight for us!

"John!" I started to panic, trying to reach for the controls to move us out of the way in time.

"Relax Ana," he cut me off, "We'll be fine! Just watch."

I tried to do what he asked, but there was a damn comet the size of a small town barreling straight for us! The longer I watched the comet, the more I noticed that it's path was changing. Before I knew it the comet flew right over us, rocking our longboat and covering us in a layer of fine icy powder. As it glided through the night sky away from us, it made the specks of minerals floating around us just dance even brighter.

"So THAT'S why this is your favorite spot?" I laughed, "Almost getting blown up by comets."

"T'ats not t'e only reason," he answered, lighting his pipe and settling back down in his spot. "But it's definitely an added bonus."

I couldn't help but shake my head at him, and as the excitement in the atmosphere fizzled out, I snuggled back into his arms like I was before. For the first time since leaving home my thoughts drifted back to my family, specifically my mom and sisters. Immediately my throat began to burn as tears threatened to fall.

"I miss them John," I whispered, trying to hide any emotion from my voice. Of course, it didn't work.

"I know lass," he muttered, blowin' out smoke.

I glanced up at him, "Do you think I'd ever be able to see them again?"

He thought about it for a minute before finally coming up with an answer. "It may take awhile, a few years maybe for t'ings to calm down. But once it does I don't see why we can't sneak ya to see yer mother and sisters." he glanced down at me, "We wouldn't ever be able to get ya back to yer home planet t'ough."

"A few years? You really think it's gonna take that long for things to go back to normal?"

John took another pull off his pipe. "Aye, life's gonna be hell for awhile," he peeked at me carefully. I had started to focus on John's heartbeat again, confusing my tired silence for one of doubt, he lifted my chin so I could look in his eyes. "Are you sure you still wanna do t'is?" he asked quietly. In that moment, there were so many emotions flickering around in those hypnotizing eyes of his. Love, fear, and hesitation shone brightly as he patiently waited for my answer. "If ya want an out lass, I'm givin' it to ya now."

I jumped up suddenly, threw my leg to the other side of him and straddled his lap. "Without a shadow of a doubt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you John Augustus Silver,"

Throwing me an annoyed look at the use of his middle name, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his. "Would I be sad if I never saw my family again? Of course. But my home isn't there anymore," I poked him playfully in his barrel chest, "It's wherever you are."

The smile he gave me could've lit up the cosmos. Resting his hands on my hips, he leaned up to kiss me gently. As usual, his touch ignited that usual fire, and before I knew it we were both breathless clinging on to each other

"Let's get you home lass," he growled against my lips. Immediately my stomach melted, all I could muster was a nod as I climbed off his lap and let him take us back to the ship. The ride back was much easier than the ride out, so much so that by the time we made it back I had curled up against John and fell asleep.

Next thing I knew I was being carried across the deck into John's room. As soon as he laid me on the bed I snuggled up into the pillow and slipped back into dreamland while John got himself ready for bed. Finally he crawled into bed next to me. I groaned lazily, exhaustion had snuffed out the heated passion he had ignited earlier. Last thing I remember was being enveloped in warmth as John tucked me into his chest, lulling me into a deep restful sleep.

Morning came quickly the next day. For once I woke up before John, so I took advantage and was able to examine his sleeping form for the first time ever. Looking over him I started to notice features I hadn't before. His eyelashes were ridiculously long, so long that they almost cast a shadow on his cheek. His hair had grown significantly since leaving Atlantica, before what was a clean close cut now was a curly disheveled heap. _He looks better with longer hair._ His familiar stubble had come back thankfully. I hated the fact that he shaved it for Melody's party, without it he didn't look like the same man.

Carefully I took his natural hand in mine, examining the scarred and calloused knuckles. My hand dwarfed his in size, and he could nearly cover my fist entirely when we held hands. Following his arm up I noticed random scars, from random fights I assumed, that glowed on his dark skin. One scar in particular looked fresher than the rest.

 _That's from where Zach attacked him,_ I remembered. He had fought so bravely, but was only worried about me. I hope I would never have to see such fear in his eyes again. Gazing back up to his face I started to admire just how ruggedly handsome John was. Every time before I had to examine him carefully, whenever he did catch me checking him out he'd pop off with some remark that would make me blush. Now that he's asleep, I didn't have to worry about sneaking and could take my sweet time drinking him in.

Slowly the familiar burn of passion returned. Carefully I sat up and leaned over John. Making sure my hair was tucked so it wouldn't wake him, I trailed my hand up his arm to his chest. Watching his muscles twitch made my own muscles tighten, giving into desire I began to kiss on John's neck.

It wasn't too long before John roused from his slumber. His breathing quickened as I trailed my kisses from his shoulder up to his neck. Building up the courage, I climbed on top of him like he'd done to me many times before.

"Hm," he groaned and I started to shimmy my hips, "Yer pretty friendly t'is mornin' lass."

"I'm friendly every morning," I purred "Let's finish what we started last night,"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, placing his hands on my hips he tried to flip us over to get him on top.

Before he could move us, I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head making his eyes widen in surprise. Thankfully he didn't fight me, if he _really_ wanted to move me he'd have no problem doing so.

"Lass, whatcha doin'?"

"Let me have a little fun," I begged, "I let you have fun whenever you want." He tried to push against my hands, but with a quick little roll of my hips his head fell back as he bit back a moan. I couldn't help but grin triumphantly. Here is the most feared and respected man I've ever known who is practically twice my size, and he is under me letting me have complete control over him.

That control didn't last long though. Being caught up in his kiss, I didn't even notice how he flipped us over instantly putting him back on top. As my eyes opened in surprise, I was met with a fearsome glare of heated passion and annoyance. _Uh oh._

He quirked his eyebrow at me as I held my breath, waiting to see what he was going to do next. Then he threw me his usual mischievous grin, and the next words out of his mouth made my insides flutter.

"Ya wanna try and tease _me,_ " he growled jokingly, "Let's see how you like to be teased." And with that he dove under the sheets out of sight. Right away I could feel his scruff on the inside of my thighs making me jump off the bed in surprise. He just pulled my hips back down to the bed and began torturing me with licks and kisses. I couldn't help but grasp onto the sheets, onto his hair, anything that I could get my hands on.

"John," I breathed, "Please,"

Hearing me beg, he stopped and resurfaced with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Please what." he whispered flatly.

My entire face and chest blushed. I was too embarrassed to outright say it, but I knew if he went back under those sheets he'd push me over the edge. Reading my thoughts, he slowly kissed his way back up my body until he was hovering over me. By now I was a writhing mess and I didn't care how desperate I looked. I needed him. _Now._

"Please…" I bit my lip and moved against him again. He closed his eyes with a growl, matched my movements and sighed. _He's so close. Just a few. More. Inches._ I tried to close the gap between us, but as soon as I could maneuver myself under him, he would just chuckle and slip away.

"Please what, Anastasia."

The sound of my name on his lips felt like velvet sliding over my body. I wrapped my legs around him even tighter and clawed at his back. I could tell that his resolve was starting to crumble, and soon he would give in and give me what I so desperately needed.

"Give it," I breathed.

"Give you what?" he chuckled, obviously enjoying watching me squirm.

I was done with the games by now. My body was on fire, and if I didn't get the release I craved I felt like I was going to explode. Giving him a heated glare of my own, I dipped my hand in between us and wrapped my fingers around him. Slowly but firmly, I began to move up and down, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Right away he hissed with desire, grinding his teeth to keep from being too loud.

"I said plea-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. He was on me in an instant, our bodies finally joined together taking my breath away. We were so absorbed in each other, that we didn't even notice Jim knocking until we were through. I followed John into his stateroom still high from our passionate morning just to be met with a stern Jim sitting at John's desk.

"About time you two quit fucking around," he barked, "Good thing the men sleep like logs, otherwise Ana would've woken them up with her groaning."

I took a step back, shocked at the attitude Jim was giving me. John stepped in front of me protectively before I had a chance to snap an attitude back.

"What in t'e hell is yer problem Jimbo?!" John glared, his eye flashing red.

Jim ignored him and leveled an anxious look at me. "Your future in laws have been blowing up the communicator for an hour now. I tried to tell them you were still asleep when they called the fourth time, but they had a hard time believing it when they heard a certain someone moaning in the background."

My face paled as I started to panic. "Wh-what?! They heard me!"

"They don't think it was you," he waved me off, "I was able to convince them that it was the artificial gravity generators working overtime. But they are expecting a call from you."

My body was still numb from my mini freak out. "I'll call them after we get going for the day." I mumbled, running my hands through my hair. I turned back around to get properly dressed before Jim cut me off.

"I think it's best you call them beforehand."

I froze for a second before I turned around to face him again. Before I could stop myself, my anger had peaked and the words were tumbling out of my mouth. "I think it's best you mind your own _fucking_ business for once. I didn't ask for your advice or input, I will call whoever I want whenever the hell I want."

As I walked back towards the bedroom, I noticed how both John and Jim just stood there, mouths agape, with nothing to say. I managed to get the door shut behind me, and as I sank to the floor I could hear John's booming voice from the other side.

I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but I recognized a few curse words from time to time. Funny how even when he's bellowing in anger, his voice still had a soothing effect on my nerves. It wasn't long though before a wave of sudden nausea washed over me. I jumped off the floor and took off for the bathroom, barely making the toilet before emptying my already empty stomach.

I heard John slam the door as he headed back into the bedroom. I guess he heard my dry heaving, because next thing I knew he was holding my hair and rubbing my back. Once the episode was over, I stumbled over to the sink to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"What was t'at about lass?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, "I didn't know you were feelin' sick."

"I'm not feeling sick," I muttered, staring at myself in the mirror. _What was that about?_ "Maybe it's because I'm feeling nervous."

"Hm," he huffed. He didn't believe me at all. "Well either way, yer on light duty today. Can't have ya bein' sick for yer night out tonight."

 _Oh yeah, that's right._ Thinking about tonight instantly lifted my spirits and chased the nausea away. As I lifted my hair to put in a quick updo, I noticed a slight bruise on my neck. Once I realized what it was, I whirled around to face John and pointed it out to him. "Really?!" I yelled, "You REALLY had to leave a damn hickey where everyone could see?"

He tilted my head to the side to get a better view, probably admiring his damn handy work. "Well would ya look at that," he smirked, "I'll just have to find better spots to leave em next time."

My face blushed which just entertained John even more. "This isn't funny John. Don't you remember what I have to do tomorrow? How do you think it's going to look when I have love bites and scratches all over my body?!"

His lighthearted mood immediately turned to one of anger, possessiveness flashed in his eyes as he clenched his fists. "Yes I still remember. T'at bastard ain't gonna see an inch under yer weddin' gown." he tenderly took my hands in his, "He's not even gonna get a chance to touch yer hand before I get ya out of t'ere."

I looked up in John's eyes. I could tell deep down he really thought our plan was going to work, but I couldn't keep the seed of doubt from my mind. Pushing the doubt aside, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. As he wrapped his arms around my waist his anger melted away.

"I love you too, lass," he muttered.

We stood there for a few moments in our own little world when a realization hit me. _I still have to pack all my stuff._ Right away the nausea came back, as I pushed away from John I walked back into the bedroom. I just stood there for a few seconds raking my fingers through my hair, trying to decide where to begin.

"What's wrong Ana?" he asked confused.

"I just realized that I still have to pack all of my stuff for tomorrow."

His face paled. Obviously, he didn't think about this either. "Just leave yer stuff here, you'd be right back anyway."

"Yeah, they don't know that John," I muttered, trying to calm my stomach so I wouldn't throw up again. "I can't show up to my future home with absolutely nothing. We're gonna have to move it all back into the guest room so the guards don't get suspicious."

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll send Matt and Jim down to help ya move everything. Ya might wanna pack a bag to leave on board though."

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"We're not gonna have time to carry all of yer stuff back on board. Once ya sneak away everyone will be lookin' for ya like crazy, a trail of trunks is just gonna lead 'em straight to us."

"Oh, right." _Duh_. "I'll pack one and leave it under your bed."

"Good," he pulled me in his arms. He could see the stress starting to build up again. "Now, let's go get us some breakfast, t'en you can worry about this mess."

Thankfully preparing for breakfast was a welcome distraction. Once everyone was fed and the galley was cleaned, Jim and Matthew both came and helped me move all of my trunks to the guest quarters below deck. John had the damaged door repaired since Zach busted it down, but that didn't change the fact that I couldn't stand in there alone longer than necessary.

As Jim was carrying the last trunk below deck, I was packing up my bag to stow beneath John's bed. In it was just the bare essentials, a few changes of clothes, and a special locket my grandfather had given me when I was a little girl. The locket was simple, a shell with my name engraved on the outside, and when you opened it a special lullaby sang. My cousin Melody had one just like it, and out of all of my possessions this one was my most prized one. I didn't want to risk it being left behind in the rush of me running away, so into the bag it went.

Last thing that went under the bed was my bow and arrows. I debated if I should take it all morning, but in the end I decided that I wouldn't be able to sneak it in without it raising some concerns. Once I got back, I would have my bow and arrows back and everything will be fine. I did decide to take John's knife with me, no way was I going without any sort of protection at all.

It had taken me all morning and half of the afternoon to cart my things down to the guest quarters. John's room looked strangely empty now, the only thing left of mine was my arrival gown hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I walked over and examined the dress closely, it was the first time this whole trip I even bothered to look at the damned thing.

If it wasn't for the specific occasion I had to wear it for, I would think it was gorgeous. It was a ball gown of heavy silver cloth, the top layer adorned with diamonds and pearls, while the bottom layer glittered with specks of metallic silver. Turning it over to the back I noticed there was a train that was adorned just like the bodice, the diamonds and pearls looked like swirling waves crashing on a beach of silver sand. The garment itself was a perfect representation of my family and lineage, but not of myself at all.

"T'at silver is gonna clash wit' yer hair," John whispered from behind me, basically speaking my thoughts out loud.

"I know," I laughed, "I would've never picked this color for myself, my parents picked this for me when I was little." As I ran my fingers over the designs, memories flooded my mind. "You know my grandpa is the one who came up with these designs?"

"Did he now?" he asked as he came up beside me. He carefully lifted the skirt and eyed the diamonds and pearls.

"Mmhm. He wanted my arrival dress to represent not just my future husband's family, but my family as well." My voice choked at the thought of my grandpa. _What I wouldn't give to see you right now._

"He would'a been mighty proud of you," John crooned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know alot is goin' t'rough yer head right now, but I want ya to focus on how much fun we're gonna have tonight. Tell me about t'is band we're goin' to go see."

"The Pillagers?"

"Pillagers?" John laughed, "Are t'ey a bunch of pirates?"

"Actually former pirates," I chuckled, "They all got tired of being on the run. So they got together, paid for their crimes and started a band. Their violin player is especially good."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sour face John made at my description of the band. "Hey, don't knock them till you hear them. I promise, even you'd think they were good."

As if on cue, Jim appeared at the door. "Hey guys, we're about to dock here in a few minutes if ya'll wanna come up on deck."

"Already?" I asked, excitement filled my bones.

"It's taken ya nearly all day to sort through yer stuff, lass" John laughed, "It's already almost dinner time.

It was then my stomach started growling, reminding me that I had skipped lunch that day. Jim heard it from across the room and couldn't help but laugh. "Well let's eat some dinner and head to the bar!" I bounded up the steps to watch as we landed. When I was above deck, my springy steps came to a halt as my senses were overloaded. All around me, the sky was the purest of blue with creatures of different sizes and shapes floated gracefully all around us. I felt like I was in a fishbowl!

"Woah," was all I could muster, as John and Jim joined me on deck they broke through my concentration.

"Impressed?" Jim asked.

"Impressed is an understatement," I muttered, trying to drink in all the colors surrounding me. " I feel like I'm in an aquarium."

"Well, t'ey call it t'e Coral Galaxy for a reason." John laughed.

He wasn't lying. All around us massive bits of coral in every shade imaginable loomed weightless in the air. As we landed we passed by one and I was able to see all the life forms that lived within each bunch of coral, it was like it's own little world.

We managed to dock safely, though it was a bit difficult without bumping into any floating coral bunches. Once we tied off and checked in with the harbormaster, John and I rushed through dinner preparations. As we went through the motions, sparks flew between us like it usually did, but this time my skin buzzed even more than usual. Then it suddenly dawned on me. _This is potentially the last dinner you'll have with John and the crew._

John noticed how I quit cutting up the vegetables, and he quietly came behind me to look over my shoulder. "Everyt'ing alright lass?"

I wanted so bad to tell him what was on my mind, but I also didn't want to ruin the mood for our night out. I bit my lip trying to decide what to do or say, when John gently lifted my chin for me to look at him.

"I know alot's gotta be on yer mind for ya to be chewing on your lip like t'at," he whispered, glancing behind him. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared," I blurted.

"'Bout tomorrow?"

I nodded, looking back down at the cutting table full of vegetables. The bug in the back of my mind just kept nagging me, something was going to go wrong I just wasn't sure what. John suddenly wrapped his arms around me, breaking through my thoughts and immediately started to calm down my panic. "How many times do I have to tell ya t'at I'm not gonna let anyt'ing happen to you?" he whispered, "I promise, t'is time tomorrow you're gonna be on yer uncle's ship, sailin' far away from t'at sorry hell hole."

For a second I gave in and let his calming words quiet my fears. Thankfully the crew started to file into the galley, so I didn't have much of a chance to start worrying again. John jumped away from me as quickly as he could, and we both started to serve up dinner. As usual, the meal passed by easily with plenty of laughter and jokes to go around. I couldn't help but be relieved that no one mentioned what would be coming tomorrow, but that relief didn't last long when Jim suddenly called for a toast.

Once he finally got the men quieted down, he began to speak. "Now, something that alot of you may not know, tomorrow is our Anastasia's twenty fifth birthday," Everyone erupted with congratulations and cheers, many of the men raising their glasses and clapping me on the back. "Now with that in mind, I think tonight is as good a time as ever for a little celebration." I couldn't help but laugh as the room was filled with everyone shouting in agreement.

John stood up next to Jim to take his turn addressing the crew. "Now, as yer Cap'n, I don't mind if all ya wanna join in with the birthday celebrations, but I t'ink it's only proper if we ask t'e birthday girl her input." He turned to me, "So my lass, would ya mind spendin' yer special day wit' t'e likes of us?"

Everyone's eyes landed on me expectantly and I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I want all of you guys to come with me!" I stood, raising my glass with John and Jim, "I couldn't think of finer company I would like to spend my birthday with."

Glasses immediately started clinking and drinks started pouring. As the crew started to file out of the galley, John and Jim came to help me clean up. Thankfully, most of the men managed to halfway clean up after themselves, so it didn't take long to get the galley back in order. As we headed up to the top deck, the sun had already set and the night air was starting to cool. Some of the crew members were still finishing up some last minute duties, but a majority of them had gathered by the gangplank waiting to walk to the pub together. All of a sudden it dawned on me.

"Shit," I cursed making John and Jim glance at me surprised. "I completely forgot to call my in-laws"

"Well do ya t'ink it's a good idea to call 'em now?" John asked.

"If I don't they'll start to worry." I slipped my hand into John's cool metal one, "I won't be long. I promise."

He looked like he was about to argue, but instead he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and let go. He could probably read the worry on my face, but thankfully didn't say anything. We all headed back to John's stateroom together, as we walked through the door together they were surprised when I turned on them.

"I think it's best if you guys stay out here until I'm done."

"Like hell I will," John growled, eye flashing orange, "No way am I gonna leave ya alone wit' t'em bastards."

"Well you're going to have to leave me with them for half the day tomorrow so you might as well get used to it now." I barked.

"He's right Ana," Jim muttered, "We may be able to get some information to help us with tomorrow. We can stand behind the communicator, they won't even know we were there."

I stood there for a minute thinking it over. One look at John and I could tell by the set of his jaw there would be no arguing, and Jim didn't seem too relenting either.

"Fine," I sighed, "But you both have to stay quiet, no matter what is said."

Once they both agreed, I opened the door to John's stateroom, and made sure it was locked when it was closed. They both took their seats on the couch across the room out of sight. I settled down in John's desk chair, taking a second to straighten my shirt and hair. As I laid my hands on the desk to bring up the communicator, I noticed they were shaking. I tried to take a steadying breath, but that ended up just as shaky as my hands.

Closing my eyes, I took a second to calm myself. I had no idea making this call would make me this nervous. Sitting there, I could feel a certain pair of eyes burning into me, as I slowly opened my eyes I looked into them. Strange how that glowing gaze used to intimidate me, but now it soothed me.

 _I'm right here_ , he mouthed. I nodded, took a deep breath, and pressed the button on the communicator. A transparent screen came to life before me, then a stranger's face came into focus.

"Operator," the stranger barked.

"Oh, uh-Montressor Palace please." I stuttered.

"Please hold," he droned, and the screen temporarily went dark. When it came to light, a sophisticated female feline showed up from the other line.

"Montressor Palace, Sophia speaking," she quipped.

"Um hi," I answered, "My name is Anast-"

"Oh you have no need to introduce yourself your Majesty." she waved me off, "The royal family has been expecting your call. I'll connect you through right away."

"Ah, well, th-thank you," and at that the screen went dark again. My fingers immediately went to my hair twirling a curl nervously. Through the screen, I could see John shining his gaze to me.

 _It's ok,_ he mouthed again. Before I could acknowledge him, a beautiful woman appeared on the screen. I'm not sure if it was the resolution, but her skin was a radiant ivory, so pale that she looked like she was glowing. Her hair, jet black, was pulled up in a perfect updo holding up a glittering diamond gown. The neckline of her dress was low and the only part I could see was the edge, but what I could see was a brilliant blue violet that matched her gorgeous eyes perfectly. Her beauty took my breath away.

I could tell right away this was my future mother in law. She still looked youthful, but had a special crinkle around her eyes like my mother did. I wasn't sure exactly what I expected, maybe a bunch of monsters by the way John described them, so being presented with someone so beautiful and poised definitely threw me off.

"Ah Anastasia!" she cheered, he voice like a melody in itself. "It's so good to finally see you."

"Thank you your Majesty," I bowed to her. Thankfully the few weeks I spent on this ship hadn't eradicated the years of etiquette training I received at home. "It's good to see you as well. I apologize for not being able to get back to you sooner, reception on this side of the Etherium is a bit spotty."

"Oh don't worry about it my girl, I just wanted to check in with you and make sure you were still in one piece."

"I appreciate your concern Majesty, I assure you I've been handled with the utmost respect and care."

"Good, good," she grinned, "And please call me Elizabeth. We're practically family now, so no need for the formality."

I smiled at her, then noticed a sudden movement coming from behind her. "Is that her?! Lemme see!" a male shouted.

"Your future husband has been eager to meet you as well Anastasia," Elizabeth chuckled, "May I introduce you to my son Damon."

Just as my nerves had began to settle, they were set on edge again. _Well, atleast I know his name now._ Elizabeth stood to let her son sit down, once he settled in he took a long look at me. His eyes, just like his mother's, seemed to stare straight through me. He was just as attractive as his mother, except he had golden blonde hair that curled around his golden crown.

"So, you're the princess everyone's been excited about." he snickered.

His sudden attitude made my anger flare. "Of course I am your Highness. I _assume_ you're the handsome prince I'm supposed to marry tomorrow." I sneered sarcastically.

"Hmph," he grumbled, "You should feel lucky to marry a man as handsome as myself. I see your time on that ship has left your looks less than could be desired, let's hope you can remedy this issue before we are joined in matrimony. I can't have a homeless looking wench on my arm as queen and mother to my children."

I was about to pop back with my own snide comment when I noticed the once golden gaze of John Silver was now red and blazing. Thankfully Jim noticed John's anger and was ready to try and hold him back if need be, but before Damon could try to offend me anymore he was pushed out of view by his mother.

"What in the Etherium is wrong with you young man?!" she cried, "I apologize Anastasia, my son here seemed to have forgotten his manners."

"No need for apologies," I reassured her, "I know being on this ship has taken it's toll on my appearance. It's harder than you would think to try and primp on a moving ship with the rocking of the solar waves."

"Still," she sighed, "My son knows how to speak to women better than that. Maybe it's nerves getting to him?"

 _Nerves? How childish, he resorts to name calling when he's nervous?_ "Maybe," I agreed, "I hate to cut things short, but I had to use the Communicator in the Captain's stateroom and he has some last minute duties to finish up for the day."

"Oh of course sweetheart," she smiled, "I look forward to finally getting to see you again tomorrow!"

"You too Elizabeth," and at that the screen went black.

"No way in hell am I gonna let ya near that bratty ass little twit!" John roared. He had jumped up from his spot and was pacing around the room. "Who in t'e hell does t'at swarthy bastard t'ink he is talkin to ya like t'at?!"

"John, it's fine." I tried to soothe him.

"But it's not fine lass! How would ya feel if some high falutin' priss said t'ose same things about me?" he threw his hands up, "Just wait till I get my hands on t'at little shit tomorrow."

I couldn't argue with him because he was right, if anyone spoke to him the way Damon did to me I would be just as angry. Trying another tactic, I walked over and grabbed a hold of his hands and made him face me. The sudden contact seemed to distract his rage.

"John," I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. His gaze slowly shifted from an angry red to a subdued orange. "It's fine. Don't let him ruin my birthday night."

He covered my hand with his own and closed his eyes. "Okay," he sighed, "If ya say so lass."

 _Well that was easy._ Without even thinking I leaned up to give him a kiss. "I say so." I whispered. We stood there for a second in our own little world, not wanting to move.

"Woah," Jim muttered, sending our world into oblivion. I jumped back and blushed, I had completely forgotten he was even there. "I've never seen anyone calm you down that quick Silver."

John grinned and pulled me back into his arms, laughing as I blushed even harder. "No one's been able to calm me down quite like t'is one," I cuddled up into his side and smiled shyly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jim shouted excitedly, "We have a birthday to celebrate!" Jim bounded out the door, and as John and I followed the memory of my phone call was left behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm baaacckkk!**

 **No I haven't forgotten about this lovely story. No I haven't abandoned it by any means. Besides the fact that life got in the way, it's just been super rough for me to try and figure out how to continue the story through this one little part. I know how I want it to end, but I just had to figure out how to get from here to there if that makes any sense :) Also, this chapter is going to be on the shorter side, simply because I finally found a good stopping place where I could switch it to Ana's POV.**

 **And don't worry. There will be a sequel to this story! I've been planning it for months because I want it to go a whole lot smoother than this one has gone.**

 **Sorry for any typo's or grammatical errors, It's 1:30 AM and I am EXHAUSTED, but I'm sure I'll catch them and fix them later ;)**

 **All the characters belong to their respective creators.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

You're gonna have to leave me there, you might as well and get used to it. T'e more I thought about it, t'e more angry I got. Angry t'at she had to be put in such a position, and even more angry t'at there wasn't anyt'ing I could do to stop it. Even t'e cool night air on t'e way to t'e pub didn't soothe my heated temper.

"John?" Ana whispered, her voice breakin' t'rough t'e fog. "Is everything alright?"

Her face was creased wit' worry. Takin' her hand in mine, I pulled her close to wrap an arm around her. "Everyt'ing is fine my lass," I whispered, "I'm just focused on makin' sure you have a good time."

She blushed and snuggled into my side, we both fell into an easy pace as we walked down t'e street. As we slowly made our way to t'e pub, I could start to hear t'e sounds of t'e crowd. One glance at Jim and I could tell we were tinkin t'e same thing, this place is rougher than we thought it'd be.

"Uh, Ana, are you sure this is the place?" Jim asked

"Yup!" she answered, barely able to contain her excitement. "Isn't it great?"

"Looks a bit rough even for me," I muttered.

"Oh come on," she sighed, "You guys said I could go wherever I wanted. I promise it's not as bad as you think."

Seeing me hesitate, she grabbed my metal hand and pulled me towards t'e door. Once we were inside, it was packed wall to wall wit' people. T'e band was already on stage, but hadn't yet started to play, and t'ere was already an excited hum flowin t'rough t'e place. As we squeezed our way to t'e bar, I could barely hear Ana order her drink over t'e crowd.

"Jack on the rocks please," she shouted to t'e bartender. Since when did she drink straight whiskey?

"Startin' off wit' a bang are ya lass?" I chuckled.

She took a deep pull without even flinchin, t'en she looked up at me wit' a serious glance. "I have alot I want to forget before I can start having a good time, I need a head start."

Wrappin' my arm around her waist, I pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. "I have some tricks up my sleeve t'at can help ya forget all yer problems."

She giggled as a slight flush bloomed on her cheeks, t'e effects of the whiskey already takin' a hold on her. After orderin' a glass of ale for myself, we made our way back t'rough t'e crowd. We managed to find a table at t'e edge of t'e dance floor, finally gettin' settled I was able to get a better look across t'e crowd. I wasn't surprised to see t'at almost every man t'at was around us had been leerin' at Ana. She was in t'e same short lace dress as t'e last time we went out to a pub, so it was a given t'at she would've garnered a few glances here and t'ere, but you could tell t'at she was of a higher social class t'an t'e likes of these people.

One t'ing that did surprise me was to see t'at everyone was armed wit' either a pistol or a blade. Great. Obviously these people felt a need to arm themselves, just what that need was I wasn't sure. Just as I was makin' a second pass over the crowd, the band walked up on stage.

Thankfully Jim appeared at our table at the same time. All of a sudden everyone, including Ana, were on their feet cheering.

"You see what I see Jimbo?" I muttered, tryin' not to attract attention.

He nodded his head wordlessly. I could tell by the crease in his brow he had noticed everyone's weapons, and was concerned just as I was. "Don't mention it to Ana," he yelled back, "Last thing we need is her to worry."

Nodding my agreement, I glanced over at her to make sure she couldn't overhear us. Thankfully, the roar of the crowd drowned out our entire exchange.

T'e band took to t'e stage wit' a flourish and kicked off a tune t'at everyone sang along wit'. It wasn't long before most of the crowd was dancin' around the room.

Ana sang along but mostly stared longingly out at t'e dance floor. Catchin' Jim's eye I shot him a wink and a nod, readin' my mind he finished off his drink then took Ana out to t'e dance floor. T'e sea of people practically parted for them as t'ey found a spot in t'e crowd. T'e band was startin' up a song for a popular line dance, so everyone was tryin' to get into place.

It wasn't hard keepin' an eye on her, her flamin' hair and short lace dress made t'at part easy enough. What as hard was watchin' how everyone else in t'e room was leerin' at her

. T'is was a bad idea. It took 3 songs before I was able to relax any, and another 4 more before I felt comfortable takin' my eyes off of her to head to the bar.

As the bartender was handin' me my drink, Ana and Jim had made their way back over to me. "Another Jack on the rocks please!" She shouted, her face glowing from dancing. Once she got her hands on her drink she sidled up to me.

"Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Aye," I answered, castin' one more cautious glance around t'e room before takin a seat on t'e barstool. "Are you havin' fun?"

"Yeah," she muttered. Glancin' up at me with a mischievous grin, she gently Nudged her way in between my knees. "I'd have more fun if you were my dance partner though."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, the sweet sting of whiskey exploding in my mouth. " Yer gonna have to get me drunk before I start dancin' to t'is type of music."

"Oh is that so?" She laughed, "Bartender! Get me a couple of shots of Jack for my man here!"

I couldn't help but laugh along with her, as the bartender set up our shots we cheered and downed them one by one. Before long, I was just as drunk as Ana as she was leadin' me out to t'e dance floor.

The next few songs passed by in a blur, and next thing I knew my partner was nowhere to be seen. We had been dancin' a line dance so we had to switch partners periodically, but now Ana had vanished. Panic sobered me up quick, as I glanced around frantically trying to catch a glimpse of her red hair.

I finally caught sight of her being pushed out the door. Tearing off after her, I didn't even bother to look back to see if Jim was following or not. I barged through the back door into the alley, just to see one of the idiots had Ana pushed up against the wall.

Whiskey fueled my rage as I saw his knife slowly draw up the inside of her thigh. Her face was white and I could see her tremble in fear. Hell, she didn't even notice me coming up to rip the guy off of her.

I hit him like a freight train. The man wasn't bigger than me, but he wasn't no bean pole either. All it took was one punch and he was sent flying, his face making a sickening crack as if it the side of the building. I didn't have to even look to be able to tell his jaw was broken, his buddy I guess didn't want any part of it so he ran away.

As soon as the idiot had stumbled out of the alley, I turned back to tend to Ana. She was still standing there white as a ghost, huge tears forming in her eyes.

I gently took her face in my hands so she could focus on me. "Ana, lass look at me," she stood stock still, "Anastasia you're fine now." The use of her full name snapped her out of her daze.

"T-those men knew who I was John." She stammered.

Instantly my stomach dropped. "What do ya mean? How do you know they knew?"

A fresh new wave of tears started to fall. "They told me that my behavior is inappropriate for that of a future queen of Montressor." She whispered, "They saw us dancing, kissing, everything."

Shit. "It'll be okay lass," I tried to soothe her, "we can say they confused you with someone else."

"How many people were in that bar with hair as red as mine?!" She cried. I couldn't argue wit' her, she was right.

I pushed away from her and started to pace the alley, trying to think of a way to remedy the situation. As I ran my hands over my bandana a thought hit me.

"Ana, come here a second." I turned her around and started to quickly braid her hair.

"John, what are you doing?"

"Hidin' yer hair," I mumbled, securing the end of the braid wit some string. Next, I took my bandana off and wrapped it snugly around her head. "Can't bring attention to yerself if people can't see it."

Thankfully the bandana did a pretty good job of hidin her crimson locks, save for the tail end of the braid hanging down her back. At least this way it would help hide her identity atleast a little. "Lets head back inside for another drink", I offered.

"Fine, but no more PDA," she reasoned, "Who knows how many other people know my name by now."

"Deal," I agreed, sneakin' in a kiss before we walked back in.

We stopped by t'e bar for a refill and t'en settled back at our table, takin' special care to keep an appropriate distance this time. Thankfully t'e rest of t'e night went by wit'out any more incidents, though by t'e end of t'e night Ana and I were hangin' onto each other again. On t'e way back to t'e ship, we filled Jim in on what happened out in t'e alley.

"Why in t'e hell didn't you guys tell me this earlier?" Jim half shouted.

"Shhh," Ana whispered trying to contain a giggle. She had way too much to drink just like t'e rest of us. "I don't wanna talk about it Jim." She stumbled a few steps in front of us, threw her arms out and spun around.

"If we don't talk about it, it's like it never happened!"

We finally made it back to the ship after what felt like an eternity. As t'e rest of t'e crew wandered off to t'eir bunks, Ana started to walk over to t'e main mast to climb up to t'e crow's nest. Before she could climb up too far, I wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Nuh-uh, I don't t'ink it's a good idea for ya to be climbin' up thirty feet in t'e state yer in lass."

She turned around with a flushed face. "I'm not THAT drunk sir." she slurred, just provin' my point. Before she could argue anymore, I pulled her close to me and grabbed a nearby rope. Wit' a hard tug it vaulted us through t'e air till we were about four feet above t'e rail of t'e crows nest. We jumped over t'e rail together and stood t'ere for a few moments to give us a chance to regain our balance.

"Woah," she breathed, "Jim didn't show me that trick."

"All ships have 'em" I explained, "If we are ever under attack we need to be able to get up here as quickly as possible."

"Ah, I see," she nodded. Makin' her way over to t'e siding she gazed out to t'e stars wit' a sigh. I couldn't help but t'ink of t'e first time we were in t'e crows nest together. She had t'e courage to force me to face my emotions head on, somethin' no one else had managed to ever do.

T'at bravery was nowhere to be seen tonight. I carefully placed a hand on either side of t'e rail comin' up behind her. Immediately she leaned back against my chest and sighed.

"I'm scared John." she whispered.

I looked down at her small frame tryin' to t'ink of a way to reassure her. But how could I? I was terrified myself. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively and looked out to t'e Etherium.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

She turned in my arms so she could face me. Wit' a shy smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Remember the first time we were up here alone?"

"Aye, how could I ever forget?" I growled. T'at encounter was not one I wanted to remember right t'is very moment.

"Did I catch you off guard that night?" She asked.

"You did more t'an catch me off guard lass," I breathed in her ear. Seein' her shiver filled me wit' satisfaction. "You caught me off guard t'an ran off before I could give ya an explanation."

"I know," she whispered, hoppin up on t'e railing, "but I'm glad I ran away."

"Is t'at so?" I ask, quirkin' an eyebrow. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she pulled me closer, our bodies fitting together like a puzzle. " And why is that?"

"Because you gave me a notion that you loved me too," she whispered, lookin' into my eyes. "You jumped out of this crows nest in a blink of an eye, I could tell you actually cared."

"I always did have a special care for ya," I admitted, "but I want ya to make me a promise."

"It depends," she whispered against my lips. Her usual spark ignited my fire, and it took everything I had not to kiss the breath out of her.

"I'm serious Anastasia." She straightened up takin' me more seriously. "Promise me you'll never run away from me again, please."

Placing a hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into my palm. Stiflin' a yawn, she muttered, "I promise, John. I won't run from you again."

"Good," I carefully lifted her off of t'e railin'. "Now let's get ya to bed my lass, you have a big day tomorrow."

She wrapped her arms around me as I lowered us down to t'e main deck. "Yeah yeah, don't remind me." she whined. Once we touched down on t'e deck we stood in each other's arms for a few seconds, not yet wantin' to go to sleep.

I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers. We both took a deep steadyin' breath, waitin' for t'e other to be the first to break away. "I don't wanna go to sleep," she muttered.

"Why not lass? You've gotta be exhausted by now."

"Because if I sleep then that means tomorrow will come faster."

"If I make you forget about it, well you get some sleep?" I growled, pullin' her even closer to me. She caught onto my mood and shot me a mischievous grin.

"I'm not sure Cap'n" she whispered coyly, "But it's always something I'm willing to try." Not wantin' to waste a single second more, I picked her up and carried her off to our bedroom.

Thankfully Ana was able to get to sleep after an hour or two of lovemakin', but all I could do was lay t'ere awake watchin' her snooze away. She was on her stomach huggin onto one of t'e pillows. T'e sheets had slipped down to her hips, leavin' her back bare to t'e firelight. Bein' careful not to wake her, I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught her arrival gown glistening in te firelight. I never thought I could hate a piece of clothing, but I had to fight the urge to throw the damn thing in the fire.

After layin there for a few minutes I couldn't get my mind to stop. Throwin' a glare at the gown, I went to take a shower before I did somethin' I'd regret. Damn thing is mocking me I swear. T'e hot water did a good job of washin' my worries away, but the serenity the steam brought me was interrupted with the sound of the bathroom door slipping open.

I thought Ana was sneakin' in to join me, but that changed when instead I heard t'e sound of her emptying her stomach. Right away I shut t'e water off, threw a towel around my waist and rushed to tend to Ana.

"Why is this happening to me," she groaned, still hangin' over t'e ceramic bowl.

"Maybe ya had too much to drink lass."

"I don't think that's it, I threw up before we ever went out."

She's right. Maybe..maybe she's-

My thoughts were immediately cut off as a fresh wave of heaving overtook her. As I held back her hair and rubbed her back, my mind went through all the possible illnesses that could be afflicting her. Once she was done, she barely had enough energy to lift her head.

"Let me run you a bath lass,"

She nodded, not having the energy to even argue. "Let me brush my teeth first." As she hobbled over to the sink I set to work running the bath.

Once she was done she didn't hesitate to slide into the bath tub. Right away she leaned back and sighed, letting the relaxing water soothe her almost to sleep.

I asked her if she needed anything, she only shook her head. After a moment or two of just relaxing she whispered, "My sides are killing me,"

"Aye," I muttered, "I bet they are. You were dry heaving for about 10 minutes."

She laid t'ere for a short time, I took a washcloth and carefully wrung t'e warm water up and down her arms. As I sat t'ere quietly, my mind kept returning back to the one thing. Before I lost courage, I quietly asked Ana t'e question t'at was burnin' in my mind.

"Lass," I whispered, "I have a question for ya, and I don't want to scare ya any."

"What is it," she grumbled, eyes still closed as she laid back in t'e tub.

"Are ya sure t'at you aren't pregnant?" I asked carefully.

Her eyes shot open, but other than that she didn't move. "What makes you think that I am?"

"Well, you haven't been able to hardly keep anything in your stomach since yesterday. You were sick before you started drinkin' so it can't be because you had too much whiskey, and let's be honest. We haven't been exactly as careful in bed as we probably should be."

I watched her carefully for any sign of distress, and was surprised that she showed none. Instead, she just closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Even if I was I wouldn't have any way of knowing."

"So yer afraid t'eres a possibility."

"I didn't say that," she repositioned herself so she was leaning on t'e side of t'e tub. "I'm not late or anything, other than this nausea there isn't any other symptoms I've been having."

"Hmm," I muttered. Maybe she's right, I'm probably just overreacting.

"What would you do if I was?" she asked quietly, almost shyly.

"T'en I'd climb up to t'e highest roof in Montressor and shout it as loud as I could," I reached out to gently run my fingers from her neck down to her shoulder, "And t'en get us out of here as fast as lightenin'."

"And where would we go?" she giggled.

My fingers trailed up to cup her gorgeous face, "Anywhere yer little heart desires lass."

She smiled, closed her eyes and leaned into my hand like she always did. I leaned over to give her a quick kiss, t'en stood up to head to t'e bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she pouted.

"If ya haven't noticed lass, I'm still in t'is blasted towel. Remember what happened last time I was traipsin around so scantily clad?"

T'e realization finally dawned on her, her face flushed a deep crimson as she tried to cover her grin wit' her hands.

"Let me go get some shorts on and I'll be right back," I bent down to kiss her head and headed to t'e bedroom.

It only took me 30 seconds to get dressed and back in t'e bathroom, and in t'at short amount of time Ana had already fell asleep. Poor t'ing really is exhausted. I let her relax for a little while longer before wakin' her up to get her back to bed. If I had to guess it was nearly 5 am, and I'd have to be gettin' breakfast ready for t'e crew soon.

"Come on lass, time to get out." I whispered as I pulled t'e plug out of t'e drain. She groaned as the water was loudly sucked down, and t'anked me as I helped her out and into my robe. As I tied t'e sash around her thin waist, she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned against me.

"I don't wanna go to sleep," she grumbled into my shoulder.

"Aye, I know," I soothed, "But I'm not givin' ya much of a choice. You need yer rest." I could tell by her grip that she wasn't lettin' go anytime soon, so I wrapped my arms around her as she relaxed against me more.

"I told you don't remind me," she growled, "I want to forget." I could tell by t'e way she was leanin' against me t'at she was already halfway asleep. Ignorin' her protests, I scooped her up and carried her back to bed. Once she was settled in, I climbed in beside her and pulled her close to me. Before I knew it her breathin' had turned deep as she finally relaxed enough to fall back asleep.

I didn't get a wink of sleep t'e rest of t'e night. By t'e time we'd laid back down it had to have been about 4:30 in t'e mornin'. As I laid t'ere watchin' t'e morning sky lighten to a dim grey, I played through t'e escape plan over and over. This HAS to work. T'ere is no way it can't work. I waited until t'e clock chimed at 4:45 before carefully untanglin' myself from Ana's arms. T'ankfully she only stirred for a few seconds before rollin' over to settle back to sleep. Not wantin' her to wake up, I quickly gathered an outfit and snuck my way into my stateroom to get dressed.

As I made my way down to t'e galley I ran into Jimbo. "Well yer up early," I joked. Even t'ough he was second in command, after a night of drinkin he usually didn't wake before dawn.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" he muttered, "Figured I'd head down here to help get a head start on breakfast."

We sat in silence for a few moments, sippin' on coffee waitin' for t'e caffeine to kick in. It wasn't long before Jimbo broke t'e silence.

"How'd she sleep?" he asked carefully.

T'e wheels in my head started to turn. Do I tell him about her gettin' sick? I knew in my gut t'at t'e reason she was sick was because our baby was growin' in her belly, but she was right. We had no way of knowing for sure until we could get her to a doctor.

"She slept fine," I lied, "tossed and turned a bit but otherwise fine. I snuck down here so she could get some extra shuteye, figured she'd need her energy to get t'rough today."

He nodded quietly while takin' a sip from his steamin' cup. "Speakin' of that, I received a message from our insider connections through the night. Everything is in place for today. All we have to do is pull the trigger."

"Good," I heaved a sigh of relief, "T'anks again for all yer help wit' t'is Jimbo. I couldn't have pulled it off alone."

"I wouldn't let you do it alone, you old scallywag," he grinned.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before we heard t'e familiar creak of Ana comin' down t'e stairs.

"Good morning boys," she greeted us cheerfully, walking over to the stove for a cup of coffee.

"Mornin'" we both echoed back to her. I watched her carefully for any more signs of sickness. Judgin' by how quick she came down after me, I guessed she got up right after I left.

"You ready for today Ana?" Jim asked.

She had her back to us so I couldn't read her expression. "Absolutely," she replied clearly, determination filling her voice. "I'm borderline excited to get ready to roll."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not dead yall! I know it took me ages to update, (Going on almost a year I think,) but life gets in the way and I'm just now able to sit down and crank something out that I'm happy with. To say I've had writers block is a massive understatement T_T**

 **For some reason I was super anxious writing the last half of this chapter. It's been a good 4-5 months since I've really sat down and worked on it so maybe I just have to get back into the swing of things? That and I've just started another fanfic so asldkj I don't know.**

 **Anywho, here is an update. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

As soon as John shut the door my eyes flew open. I didn't dare get out of bed until I heard his stateroom door close, then I rushed to the toilet to get sick again. Thankfully this episode didn't last very long, and once I'd cleaned up I walked over to the mirror. Haunted eyes stared back at me as my mind started running a thousand miles a minute.

 _I'm pregnant._

I had my suspicions when I started feeling suddenly nauseous before we went to see the Pillagers, but having John ask me out loud just confirmed what I felt in my gut. A small smile broke out on my face as I looked down at my stomach. I had lied when I told John I wasn't sure, that'd I'd need a doctor's confirmation.

There's some things you just _knew._

And one thing I knew was I had John's baby in my belly, and that keeping it a secret for now would be the hardest thing I've ever done. For hours I debated if I should tell him, but then I knew there would be no way he'd let our plan go through if he knew the truth. So I fought the urge to jump out of the bathtub screaming yes when he asked me, instead I hoped that he bought my nonchalant response and couldn't see to the simmering excitement that laid underneath.

Not able to just sit around anymore, I went to get dressed and headed straight down to the galley. "Good morning boys," I chipped, trying to add just the right amount of excitement in my voice without raising suspicions.

I could feel their gazes burn holes in my back watching my every move. They both mumbled a "Mornin'" as I tried to pour myself a cup of coffee. Excitement singed through me as I tried my hardest to keep from shaking, so preoccupied with my thoughts I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jim started to speak to me.

"You ready for today Ana?" he asked innocently.

Making sure my face was calm of any panic, I steeled my nerves before turning around. "Absolutely, I'm borderline ready to roll." Walking over to sit next to John, I took a steadying sip of my coffee relishing in the warmth that soothed me. "Can we talk through the steps one more time?"

John cleared his throat before beginning. "We're scheduled to land in Montressor around 10 AM. As soon as we land palace officials will begin to board to start unloading yer t'ings, at which time you'll meet yer maid t'at will help you get dressed. Her name is Charleigh, she's in on t'e plan and will help ya get out once t'e time comes."

"So she knows of the code word?" I asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

"And you're still not going to tell me what that word is?"

"Nope," he muttered, "T'e more innocent I can keep you t'rough all of this the better. In case anyone starts askin' any questions, I don't want you to have to lie to cover for anyone."

Ignoring my annoyed huff, he continued with his explanation.

"Once t'e royal guard arrives, you will be escorted to the palace where you will get ready. T'e guards we bribed will then come wit' t'e excuse to escort ya to t'e church for t'e ceremony. Charleigh will ask for t'e code word before t'ey enter, Once they give it to her she will help ya disguise yerself, and instead of takin ya to t'e church they'll take ya to a long boat waiting for ya at t'e lower docks."

"And from there I'll go to my Uncle's ship right outside the spaceport?" I asked.

"Right," John nodded, "Once you board yer Uncle's ship we'll meet up just on t'e other side of t'e Andromeda galaxy."

"B-but, that's a week's sail away," I stammered, "How am I supposed to know that you both made it out of there ok?"

John sensing my panic placed a hand on my cheek in an attempt to calm me down. "Don't worry about us lass, we'll make it out just fine. You just worry about gettin' to yer Uncle and leave t'e rest to me and Jimbo."

Looking into his eyes eased my anxiety, but not entirely. The seed of doubt was still there. "And if I can't come out, you'll come get me right?" Tears burned behind my eyes at just the thought of it.

Surprising me, John leaned down to kiss me eagerly, as if he was trying to kiss the fear away. "Aye, you don't have to worry about t'at Ana. I'll tear t'at place down brick by brick until I find you, I don't care if it's left in shambles. I won't stop until I have you safe wit' me."

The determination in his eyes took my breath away as I bit my lip to try and keep the tears from falling. I couldn't tell if it was the hormones or the situation that had me an emotional mess, but I was grateful that Jim interrupted and tried to distract me.

"Any special requests for breakfast today?" he asked walking over to the stove. Just the mention of food made me want to hurl.

"I think I'm gonna pass on breakfast today actually," I squeaked, earning a concerned glare from John.

"Are ya sure lass?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, "Yer gonna need yer strength to get through t'e day."

I sidestepped him and walked towards the stairs hoping to escape his questions. He could read me so well that I might as well had a sign on my forehead flashing 'I'm pregnant!' "I know, but having coffee this early fills me up," I lied, "besides I need to go make sure all of my things are packed up one last time before I start getting ready."

"Gettin' ready?" they both asked, "I t'ought you were ready to go lass? And besides isn't t'at what Charleigh is gonna help ya wit'" John quipped. Even with my back to the both of them I could feel John's suspicious glare burn holes in my head.

"Well yeah," I turned to face them, "but it's not proper for a princess to show up like this," I motioned to my outfit of fitted pants and a loose cotton blouse. "And she's going to help me dress for my arrival ceremony. If I don't want to raise any suspicions with the Royal Guard then I have to at least put a dress on."

They both scrutinized me looking for any signs of stress or emotion, John especially. _Please, just stop with the questions and let me go._ The longer I stood there under their gazes, the tighter my throat squeezed with emotion.

"Well, I'll be sure to save a plate for you then." Jim muttered then began gathering ingredients. John's pensive glare was still on me, turning back to the stairs I shot back up to the deck before he could badger me with anymore questions. I had barely made it to the other side of his state room door before I let out the breath I had been holding. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up to the ceiling trying to get my emotions in check.

 _You can do this Ana._ I tried to control my breathing before I spiraled into a full blown panic attack. Facing John without telling him about the baby had been harder than I thought it would be. Just as my nerves got settled I could hear John's damn gears as he came close to the door. I had managed to make it to the other side of his desk to look out the window and dry my face just as he threw the door open.

"Are ya gonna tell me what's t'e matter or am I gonna have to pry it out of ya." he growled, his patience was obviously whittled down to nothing.

Steeling myself I took a deep breath. "John, nothing is wro-"

"Bullshit!" he spat as he slammed the door shut in frustration. "Damnit Ana we're pressed for time as it is. I don't have time so sit here and try to convince ya to tell me what's on yer mind."

A sudden surge of anger and impatience overtook me as I wheeled around to face him. "Well I don't have time to sit here and wallow in worries about how today will go!" I bellowed. I marched across the room as John backed up against the door, I could tell that he immediately regretted ever opening his mouth. "Yes, there is something wrong. I'm terrified! Absolutely and completely terrified of what I have to do today, but damnit John there isn't anything I can do to change it or get out of it. No, I don't want to talk about it, and by gods I sure the hell don't have to if I don't want to. So what if I want to pretend like nothing is wrong?! What does it matter to you! If it gets me through today then let me do it!"

By the time I was done with my little spiel I was screaming in his face, tears falling down mine freely not caring to hide them anymore. John stood there still as stone, and just as I started to worry if I crossed the line, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me against the door.

"Ya wanna know why t'e hell it matters to me?!" he shouted, eyes flashing red, "Because I can't bring myself to let ya go knowin' t'at yer absolutely scared out of yer wits, because t'en all I would do is turn t'is ship around and high tail it outta here. But you and I know t'at we can't do t'at at this point wit' out men or ever yerself gettin' killed." He hung his head low as he let out a heavy sigh. "I should've never let ya get t'is close to this place anyway. I feel like I've failed you."

Hearing his voice crack made me feel so helpless. He was just as scared letting me go as I was of going. _He feels like this is all his fault._ I realized what he needed was for me to be strong. He couldn't handle the weight of my emotions and fears as well as be able to fight his way out of here, it was too much pressure. As he took a shaky breath, I brought a hand to his cheek to try and soothe him.

"John," I whispered, trying to catch his eyes, "Please look at me."

It took him a few moments before he looked up, and seeing his eyes look watery just made a fresh wave of tears fall from mine.

"John you didn't fail me. You've saved me, why on earth would you think otherwise?"

He chewed his lip and looked like he was debating with himself. He let out a breath before he continued. "Because it's my job to keep you safe, especially since you're-" He stopped mid sentence and looked to the floor again.

My stomach dropped. "I'm what?"

He looked at me with a knowing glance, I was convinced he knew I was pregnant, but his next words threw me off.

"Since yer mine. It's my job to keep you safe, not just because yer father asked me to, but because yer my everything." he pressed his forehead against mine, "I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you."

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him close to me. "You're not going to lose me John. Not now or anytime soon." I let my hands drift down to his powerful chest relishing in the feeling of his strong steady heartbeat against my palm. "And I'm not terrified, I'm just anxious to get this over with. I trust you with everything, I know that you wouldn't put me in any situation you couldn't get me out of."

He gazed up at me with a hopeful spark, "You mean t'at lass?"

I nodded and smiled before giving him a reassuring kiss. "I promise I mean it. I trust you with my life John."

He let out a breath as he loosened up his shoulders finally calming down, his calm was infectious as I let out a breath of my own.

"Are ya still goin' to skip breakfast?" He asked carefully.

I nodded, "I really do need to double check my things and start getting ready." Stifling a yawn I continued, "and I may just squeeze a nap in before we land."

John chuckled as he gently kissed the side of my head. "Fine, but I'll be back in here once we launch to check on ya."

Giving him a reassuring smile I wrapped my arms around his lower chest and kissed him again. "Okay, I promise I'll try to squeeze in a snack before I leave." We stood there for a moment before I let him go to help Jim make breakfast. As he shut the door I tried to decide what to do first, sleep or double check my luggage. _You won't be able to truly rest knowing you still have so much to do._ Taking a deep breath I started to make sure things were in order.

Thankfully checking my luggage didn't take nearly as long as I had thought it would. By the time I was finished John's call clock glowed 7:30 as I closed and locked the last trunk in place. While I was looking through everything I managed to find the original dress I would be wearing before I had to change into my arrival gown and had laid it out on John's bed. I padded over to his bathroom to quickly freshen up, then threw the dress on, rolled my hair up into a quick updo and made my way out the door. Just as I was half way across John's stateroom another wave of sudden nausea rolled over me, and of course with my luck John had swung the door open as soon as it hit.

I tore off back towards the bathroom barely making the toilet in time, and just as before John was right there rubbing my back and whispering encouraging words in my ear. When I was done I stood up and braced myself against the wall. Before he could even ask I held up a hand to stop him.

"Not a word." I mumbled, "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." I side stepped him and walked to the sink to rinse my mouth out. As I looked in my reflection I had to fight the urge to lay my hand on my stomach, surely he would know for sure if I did.

"Still gonna say it's nerves?" He asked.

"Yup." I lied. I could tell by the quirk of his brow he didn't believe me but I didn't care. "Maybe if I get something to eat that'll help."

"Aye," he nodded, obviously not believing me "because all this is happenin' because yer hungry."

"Mmhm," I mumbled pushing past him to head towards the galley, "I better hurry up and grab a bite so we can go ahead and launch for the day." Running out the door I didn't give John a chance to argue anymore.

By the time I made it down to the galley, the rest of the crew had already eaten and were getting started on their morning tasks. Walking over to the stove I was surprised and grateful to see that not only did Jim stay true to his word and saved me a plate of eggs and toast, but that they were still warm. Taking a seat, I quickly scarfed down the scant meal half expecting a wave of nausea to hit me once I was done. Feeling a renewed energy, I washed up my dishes and went to meet John at the helm.

"Feelin' better?" he whispered in my ear, hand slipping carefully around my waist.

"Much," I smiled genuinely, "Let's get this show on the road."

The launch went off without a hitch, borderline boring if I had to be honest. Looking at the map I noticed the time, we would be in Montressor in two short hours. Swallowing thickly I tried to keep my throat from tightening up with anxiety. I stood by John and calmly watched the crew work the sails. Thankfully John didn't question or badger me, instead he just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close.

After about an hour I could see it in the far distance. It started out as the tiniest of specks in the etherium, but slowly it began to take shape. Shrugging Johns arm off I stepped away from him.

"Where are you runnin off to?" He asked confused.

"Just to get some last things in order." I told him, his hand had drifted to mine and was keepin me from walking away.

"Don't be long," he whispered.

"I won't," I whispered back. He wanted to spend every moment he could with me and I couldn't blame him, I felt he same way. But I needed some kind of distraction or else I'd have a nervous breakdown.

I headed back down to my original room. Opening the door, I slipped inside and took a look around. All of my stuff sat around waiting to be unloaded. Memories flooded my mind as I slowly walked around.

What was two weeks felt like two years. I still couldn't wrap my head around all the changes that took place since leaving home, or around the changes still yet to come. My hand softly touched my stomach as I started to day dream. Scenes of John and I on a warm beach filled my head, me being cuddled up in his arms while I held our baby in mine.

The sound of the door knob turning brought me crashing back to reality. Turning towards the door I was surprised to see John sheepily walk in.

"Hey," he muttered, a small grin on his face.

"Hi," I grinned placing my hands behind my back.

"Just wanted to come down and check on ya," John stood there nervously scratching his neck.

Walking up to him, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him hungrily. His arms wound around me and pulled me against him. Our kiss started out slow but before I knew it John had carried me to the bed. Laying me down gently, he carefully crawled on top of me.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I didn't argue as he started to kiss down my neck, his natural hand slowly made it's way from my knee up the outside of my thigh. Arching up against him I couldn't help but moan his name. I didn't care that we were almost to Montressor, nor did I care that we had left the door unlocked so anyone could have walked in on us at anytime. I needed to make love to John one last time, just incase things didn't work out the way that they should.

When we were done we didn't waste any time with being affectionate afterwards. We didn't really have a choice, for soon after Jim was knocking on the door letting us know we were getting close. I walked into the bathroom to clean myself up and to rearrange my hair. As I lifted my hands to fix my curls, I was relieved to see the hickey he had left before had disappeared and no new ones had taken its place.

John came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. "You feelin better lass?" he whispered.

"Mmhm," I reassured him. Reaching up behind me I started to rake my fingers through his hair.

We stood there for a bit relishing in our last moments alone together. Neither one of us could think of anything to say. Grudgingly he stepped away from me and went to walk out the door. "I'm gonna head back up to t'e helm. You come up whenever you're ready."

I know he was trying to give me some time alone to collect my thoughts, but that was the last thing I needed right now. Grabbing his hand I started to follow, earning a confused glance when he turned back to face me.

"I don't wanna be alone." I mumbled.

He smirked knowingly, "Alright, let's go up t'ere together then."

We held hands the entire way up to the helm. We only let go of each other once Montressor was fully in view. The closer we came to the spaceport the more festive our surroundings became. Before what started out as small bare outposts floating here and there had turned into buildings that were elaborately decorated on the outside.

"Some kind'a welcome party huh?" Jim asked looking around in wonder. "I can't remember the last time the city looked like this."

"It's not everyday a new queen comes to town," I answered calmly. Straight ahead I could see our final destination come into view. The specific dock we were headed towards was all decked out like in my dream. Red streamers flown in the breeze all over the place. Standing there taking it all in I wasn't nervous like I thought I'd be, instead I was unexpectedly calm. As we started to descend towards the dock swarms of people started to cheer.

"I'm going to wait in your stateroom," I muttered to John, "maybe the crowds will calm down if they can't see me."

"Good idea," he agreed, "I'll meet ya in t'ere as soon as we land."

Walking down the stairs towards the deck the familiar twinge of anxiety settled in my bones. I felt like I was back in my home walking down that staircase with everyone's eyes and a blinding spotlight on me. By the time I made it to John's stateroom door we were close enough to see the faces of the people in the crowd. Feeling awkward just looking at them, I gave the people a small smile and a quick wave.

The roar jumped as the crowd realized that I was acknowledging them. Taking a deep breath I ducked into John's stateroom before my anxiety could climb any higher. Once inside I took a steadying breath, walking over to sit at his desk I could feel the cool emotionless mask fall into place. It wasn't too long before John came in.

"You still doin' alright lass?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah," I replied coolly.

We both sat there unsure of what to say. Sitting there thinking about it, I realized that we had hardly talked at all that day. My mind started to fill with regret at the thought of this possibly being the last time I see John. Thankfully a knock at the door pulled me out of my mental torment.

In walked Jim followed by a Marsi woman. Once the door was fully closed he began with the introductions. "Your majesty, this here is Charleigh," at the mention of her name she dipped into a quick curtsy. "She will be your lady in waiting for today."

"G'day yer majesty, it's a pleasure to meet'cha" she greeted. Her voice having a strong Australian accent I wasn't expecting.

Standing to greet her I took her by the hands. "Please, call me Ana" I reassured smiling, "It's nice to meet you too." Turning to Jim I asked, "Is she _the_ lady in waiting?"

John snuck up behind me and place a hand on the small of my back. Instinctively I leaned into even the slightest of his touch. "Aye lass, Charleigh here is in on the plan and will be t'e one helpin' ya."

"Don't worry Ana," Charleigh reassured, "I'll make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

I gave her a friendly smile grateful for the fact she was trying to qualm my worries. "Well, we best be letting you ladies get to work getting ready." Jim quipped giving John a knowing glance.

"Ah, yeah" I muttered lamely, "Charleigh we'll be getting ready in the bedroom over there. Well have more room and my dress is already in there."

Thankfully she took the hint. "Yes ma'am, I go get everything in order." And off she walked leaving the three of us alone.

"Jimbo, go show t'e guards where Ana's trunks are. It'll take them awhile to get everyt'ing unloaded."

"Aye cap'n" he nodded, before heading out he gave me a bear hug. "Everything will be fine Ana, I promise." He whispered. Once he let go, he gave me a quick smirk then walked out the door.

Turning to face John my heart began to seize. My throat instantly began to tighten and burn as I fought to keep the tears from falling. He wrapped his arms around me and started to whisper in my ear.

"Shh, I promise everything will be fine my lass." He cooed over and over. Only when my face was buried in his shirt did I finally let the tears go. Sobs wrecked my body as the gravity of what was happening finally crashed on me. Wrapping his arms even tighter around me John tried his best to calm me down.

"Please don't cry Ana." He begged, "Just t'ink, this time tomorrow you'll be on yer uncles boat far away from this place." Hearing his voice strained with emotions helped bring my tears to a stop. Still I stood there face buried in his chest trying to memorize his scent. Only when my sobs turned to hiccups did I dare to lean back to look at him.

"I'm fine," I lied, putting on a brave face for John.

He chuckled knowing I was lying. Instead of calling me out he gently hooked a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. Our lips crashed in a kiss of tender desperation. It took us a moment or two to pull apart, we knew once he left me to get ready we wouldn't be able to show any affection for each other.

"I love you," I sighed, tears threatening to come back.

He placed his hands gently on my face, leaning down he kissed me tenderly. "I love you more Anastasia, I love you wit' everything I am." He whispered pressing his forehead against mine, "I can't wait to start a new life wit' you."

Visions of John and I together with out baby flashed through my mind again. "Me either," I whispered thickly. Still standing there just trying to enjoy our last moments together, it wasn't long before we were interrupted.

"Ahem," Charleigh cleared her throat. "I hate to intrude, but we do have a schedule to keep. Ana if you don't start getting ready then we'll be running behind."

Stepping away from each other John held my hands running his thumbs over my knuckles. "She's right lass. We want everything to go smoothly." Taking his natural hand he gently caressed my cheek. "Just remember, everyt'ing will be fine." Leaning down he kissed me gently and whispered an 'I love you'

"I love you too," I whispered back, letting go of his hand and watching him walk out the door. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself. Surprisingly the fear and anxiety didn't come crashing down like I thought it would, and as I walked into John's bedroom for possibly the last time my mind was clear.

Charleigh worked quickly and efficiently, she had my arrival gown on me and cinched up in a matter of minutes. As we sat in the bathroom so she could rearrange my hair, we started to get to know each other. I didn't realize when she walked in with Jim just how beautiful she really was. Her fur was a creamy milk chocolate, her eyes a deep magenta color held a level of kindness and tenacity that was comforting. Her hair was what caught my attention.

It was the most striking, gorgeous neon lavender purple. Against her fur it looked like it practically glowed. Falling down her back in soft waves I couldn't help but watch her intently.

"If you think much harder you'll have smoke comin' out ya ears," she laughed.

"Sorry," I muttered, biting my lip in embarrassment, "Your hair is very pretty. I haven't seen anyone who's hair is such a vibrant color."

"Have you seen your hair Ana?" she smiled, finishing the final touches to my updo, "Your's is the epitome of vibrant." Straightening up she leaned back to examine her handiwork.

"Thanks," I blushed at the compliment standing to examine myself fully in the mirror. John was right, the silver sheen of my arrival dress clashed with my hair horribly. The garment was so heavy that my shoulders ached where the straps were, the sound of satin and silk whispered softly as I slowly turned around. Nearly every inch glistened from a jewel, pearl or sequin. Sighing deeply I turned to face Charleigh. "Guess it's time to go out there."

She glanced behind her to check the time. "Yup, it's time." Turning back to face me, she offered her hand to comfort me. "I know you're terrified but don't worry. Today will go off without a hitch."

Taking her hand I led out out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. "I guess you won't tell me what the secret word is either?" I teased.

"Nope," she grinned, "Sorry Ana but my lips are sealed."

We made our way into John's stateroom laughing when we stopped short. Standing by the window was John. As soon as our eyes met I felt that same electric shock as I did on day one.

"I thought you were gonna wait for us outside?" I asked innocently letting go of Charleigh's hand.

"You were, but I decided I would be t'e one to hand ya over." he looked over to Charleigh and grinned, "T'at is if you don't mind I take over."

"Not at all," she smiled stepping back as John took her place. He held out his elbow for me and when I slipped my hand through, he took his opposite hand and laid it on top of mine. The contrast of his warm skin and his cool metal hand felt like heaven.

"You ready to do this," he whispered down at me.

Biting my lip I nodded before glancing up at him, "Just don't forget how much I love you."

"I never will," he reassured me then straightened to his full height. As Charleigh took her place behind us, we both took a deep breath and walked out onto the deck.


End file.
